The Coming of Crystal Tokyo
by imaginativefluidity
Summary: It's time for the Sailor Senshi to prepare for the coming of Crystal Tokyo and everyone is on edge. Tensions rise as everyone wants to do their best job to have the most successful eternity possible. How does this affect the team? Read to find out.
1. Premonition

Chapter One:

Premonition

"Can't you drive any faster?!" Usagi Tsukino asked her boyfriend Mamoru Chiba.

"I'm already driving over the speed limit, Usagi" Mamoru explained to Usagi.

"But we're going to be late," Usagi whined to him, "and I don't want Rei to lecture me about my punctuality...again."

"Well, Usagi we're already late," Mamoru started to remind her. Usagi sunk into her seat a little bit more. "But we're not that far away," He finished trying to cheer her up.

_'I can't believe I'm late for another senshi meeting.'_ Usagi thought. "Just don't let anyone know we're late because I overslept," she said to him.

"I promise. And look, we are pulling up now." he said, pulling the car up to the Hikawa Shrine where the Sailor Senshi were waiting. Usagi hopped out of the car and ran to the door with Mamoru close behind her. She opened the door and saw her friends look up at her.

"Sorry, we're late.." Usagi apologized as she was walking in, looking down at her feet as her face blushed red in embarrassment. Mamoru walked in behind her, closing the door.

"Not much of a surprise that you are," Rei teased while rolling her eyes. "It is only a senshi meeting."

"Are you implying that I'm never on time to senshi meetings?" Usagi asked Rei, folding her arms across her chest.

"Yes," Rei answered, in a matter-of-fact tone. "What's your excuse this time? Oh, wait. Let me guess. You overslept again," Rei implied.

"No..." Usagi said, blushing while looking away from Rei. As she looked around the room she saw the smirking faces of her friends: Ami Mizuno, Minako Aino, Makoto Kino, Haruka Tenou, Michiru Kaiou, Setsuna Meiou, Hotaru Tomoe, Luna and Artemis. "Whoa, the Outer Senshi are here," Usagi observed. "This must be serious."

"Clearly Usagi," Rei said rolling her eyes. "Remember, that little talk we had about being punctual," she jokingly scolded Usagi.

Usagi blushed again, "I don't need you to lecture me Rei," she retorted.

"Well, if you weren't at Mamoru's house maybe you would be on time," Rei replied with a smirk and a shrug, as the rest of the room started giggling. Mamoru and Usagi blushed.

"Well, maybe if you-" Usagi started.

"Alright, that's enough you two." Luna interrupted. "As Usagi, did point out the Outer Senshi are here, so this is very important."

"So why did you call us all here, Luna?" Ami inquisited.

"I have been having dreams lately, dreams about Crystal Tokyo." Luna started. The entire room's eyes widened as they focus on the small black cat. "And I believe that my latest dream was a premonition. Crystal Tokyo is about to arrive soon and we need to get prepared."

"How soon?!" Makoto asked Luna in a mix of disbelief and shock.

"Prepared?!" Minako asked confused and worried.

"Are you sure?" Michiru asked calmer than the previous two senshi.

"Yes, I am positive." Luna answered. "My dream was very clear about the actions that need to take place before Mamoru and Usagi take the throne of Crystal Tokyo as King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity. We have exactly a year and a half from today's date to make sure that we are prepared. On that date, the day of crystallization, Usagi must be sitting on her throne at 5:37pm for her and Mamoru to receive all of their royal powers to rule Crystal Tokyo from that point on."

"But, what do you mean prepared?" Minako asked Luna again.

"And where is this throne coming from, if I may ask?"Ami asked.

"The throne will form from the crystal that begins to form Crystal Tokyo. Over this year and a half, the Earth's climate will change and the crystallization process will begin." Luna answered. Luna then looked upon the faces of Makoto, Minako, Ami and Rei. "You Inner Senshi will be the primary guardians of Crystal Tokyo and the King and Queen. By prepared, you guys must be ready to protect the kingdom, without the aid of Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. To do this, you must reach a new level of power. You must reach and master your Eternal Senshi forms. Once Usagi takes the throne, she will no longer be able to transform into Sailor Moon. This means Minako, you need to be ready to become the leader of the Inner Senshi," she paused, looking at Minako. Minako nodded in confirmation. Luna's gazed to the rest of the Inner Senshi. "As for the rest of the Inner Senshi, you must become stronger to be able to protect Crystal Tokyo. Also," Luna started, looking towards Usagi and Mamoru. "You two need to prepare to rule Crystal Tokyo as King and Queen."

"How will we get stronger?" Makoto asked Luna.

"And, how are Usagi and I supposed to prepare to become King and Queen?" Mamoru asked.

"And as informative as this all of this is, what does this have to do with us, the Outer Senshi?" Haruka asked.

"Luna, how can we be sure that this is a premonition and not just a really weird dream?" Usagi asked. "This wouldn't be the first time that you had a weird dream. Like the dream you were telling me about where you were me and Artemis was Mamoru and you guys decided you were going to try and have Diana so you-"

"I can assure you Usagi that this is not a weird dream and this is indeed a premonition." Setsuna interrupted, looking at Luna who was hanging her head low in embarrassment. "After Luna had her dream, she asked me to look into the future to confirm this and it is true. Crystal Tokyo is coming."

"Thank you, Setsuna." Luna said, still blushing from Usagi's earlier revelation. "The Inner Senshi will go through training with Artemis. This brings me to the reason that the Outer Senshi are here. Since our battle with Chaos, we have not had any major threats to the planet. However, this does not mean we have had complete peace as you know. There are still the occasional stray youma that appear due to chaos being pushed back into the minds and hearts of humans. The Inner Senshi have been able to take care of them, but I don't want to interrupt their training. I wanted to ask if the Outer Senshi could take care of the stray youma?" Luna asked.

"Of course we can," Michiru replied.

"If you have more free time, Artemis may ask you to assist in training the Inner Senshi," Luna informed them.

"Gladly," Haruka said, flashing a smile at the Inner Senshi and punching her right fist into her left palm. The faces of the four Inner Senshi became slightly concerned.

"Thank you. As for Usagi and Mamoru, you guys will be going through training with me where I will teach you how to lead and be the King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo." Usagi and Mamoru nodded their heads. "Now with all these changes coming up, it's finally time for you all to tell your families about your true identities and spend some time with them before all these changes happen. Life as you know it unfortunately will soon be coming to an end. You guys must be ready to take your positions when the time comes." All of the senshi nodded their heads. "Ok, and with that, this meeting is done. Inner Senshi, Usagi, and Mamoru your training starts next week."

"Wait, Usagi one more thing before you leave!" Artemis exclaimed.

"Sure, what's up Artemis?" Usagi asked.

Artemis blushed. "Could you finish telling me about that dream Luna had about us..."


	2. Training I

Chapter 2:

Training I

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

"Uranus World Shaking!"

"Pluto Dead Scream!"

Three orbs of orange, blue and purple energy flew towards Sailor Jupiter. She jumped out of the way, narrowly missing the attack. She rolled on the ground and quickly stood up to see the three Outer Senshi preparing to attack again. _'Time for me to finish this,'_ Sailor Jupiter thought. "Jupiter.." she started saying while crossing her arms and standing more upright. The antenna in her tiara rose. "Conduction..." she said as lightning came out of the sky and struck her body. The lightning surrounded her body like a force field. She focused her gaze on the three Outer Senshi that had just attacked her. "Overload!" she finished exclaiming while uncrossing her arms. The force field of lightning bolts that surrounded her body dispersed into dozens of lightning bolts that headed towards the Outer Senshi. The lightning connected with the Outer Senshi and they fell back hard after a very small explosion.

"That's enough!" Artemis exclaimed from the sidelines. He looked toward the green costumed senshi with delight. "Good job, Makoto! You're really getting stronger," he congratulated the senshi of thunder.

"Thanks, Artemis." she replied, walking over to join the other Inner Senshi and Sailor Saturn in assisting the Outer Senshi she had just attacked.

"You are getting really good," Sailor Neptune said to Sailor Jupiter, being helped up by Sailor Mercury.

"You probably would have killed us if you were using your full power in that attack." Sailor Uranus commented while dusting off her uniform.

"I now see why you guys don't want me to participate in sparring with her! That looked like it really hurt," Sailor Saturn exclaimed.

"Thanks, guys," she said again, blushing.

"I'm really impressed with how strong you got only after a few weeks of training. Actually, how strong all of you got." Artemis said while looking at the Inner Senshi. "It's amazing how after two months all of you were able to achieve your Eternal Senshi forms."

"And it seems like Sailor Jupiter has already mastered her eternal form and powers." Sailor Pluto commented. Jupiter held her head down, still blushing from the attention and praise she was receiving.

_'Well, not everyone has achieved their eternal form,' _Sailor Venus thought, feeling disappointed. _'This is so embarrassing,'_ she continued her thought. _'I'm supposed to be the leader. Why haven't I powered up yet?' _Minako's thoughts were interrupted by Artemis' voice.

"So who wants to spar against the Outer Senshi next?" Artemis asked. He looked at Sailor Venus. "How about you Minako?"

"Can I spar against Sailor Venus?" Sailor Saturn asked Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. "She hasn't reached her eternal form yet?" Minako blushed from embarrassment.

"Hotaru!" Sailor Neptune scolded, slightly embarrassed at Hotaru's question. "I apologize Minako," she said, looking regretfully at Sailor Venus, who was looking away from the group. "She didn't mean it that way."

Venus faked a smile, as she looked back towards her friends. "No worries," she started. "I don't feel like sparring much anyways. I think I'm going to go indoors and meditate or something," she said. She transformed back into her civilian form, turned around and began walking towards the Shrine.

"Minako, are you sure you're OK?" Rei called after her.

"I'm good," she called back, still walking towards the shrine. Tears were starting to stream from her eyes.

"Maybe someone should go with her to make sure she's OK," Rei suggested to the rest of the group.

"I think she probably just needs some alone time right now," Ami suggested.

"I agree with Ami," Artemis said. "I'll talk with her later. Let's not interrupt training. Rei how about you spar with the Outer Senshi?"

"Sure," she replied, still distracted with her thoughts about Minako's well-being. _'I still think someone should go check on her now,'_ she thought. She took her battle stance as the three Outer Senshi prepared to spar.

**A few hours later**

'_**SHWOOSH!'**_ Went the sliding door as Artemis opened it and walked into the wooded wall room of the shrine where Minako was laying down on a white mat. Her back was facing him as he walked towards her. "Are you feeling better?" he asked cautiously.

"I'm fine," Minako replied monotonously.

"You know Hotaru didn't mean any offense by what she said earlier."

"I know," she replied.

"What has you so down? You're normally very cheery and bubbly." He asked her.

Minako rolled over and kneeled rigidly on both knees to look at the white cat "It's just," she started, trying to hold back tears. "I'm so frustrated that I haven't achieved my eternal form yet. I'm supposed to be the leader of the Guardian Senshi and I am currently the weakest one!" she exclaimed to him, tears beginning to stream down her face.

"You will achieve your eternal form in due time, Minako-"Artemis started.

"But I was the FIRST one to become a Sailor Senshi!" Minako said interrupting him.

"I understand how you're feeling. But it's not a race on who achieves their eternal form first or last. You will achieve yours due time." Artemis reassured her.

"I know. It's just," she paused, wiping the tears from her face on the sleeve of her white nightgown. "How can I be an effective leader when I can't even defend my team?" Minako rhetorically asked, slumping her body in sadness.

"Even if it takes you awhile to achieve yours, no one can take away to position as leader of the Guardian Senshi. As the leader of the Guardian Senshi, you, your experience and your instincts are what the queen will trust the most when there is a threat to the kingdom of Crystal Tokyo. I believe that you have what it takes to lead the Guardian Senshi Minako. Don't let this minor setback make you doubt yourself."

Minako smiled at Artemis and began to pet his fur. He let out a soft purr. "Thanks Artemis. You're right I can do this. I don't even know why I let this affect me."

"No problem, Minako," he said satisfied, walking away from her petting hand. "Get some rest. Training resumes tomorrow." Artemis walked out of the room, sliding the door shut behind him.

_'I really hope I can do it,'_ Minako thought as she laid back down and rolled back over.


	3. Training II

Chapter 3:

Training II

_'I wonder what the girls are doing right now,'_ Usagi thought with a sigh. _'I do miss them terribly.'_ It had been six months since Usagi had started preparing to be queen with Luna and Mamoru. She looked over to Mamoru sitting beside her on the couch in his apartment. He was listening to Luna speak. _'Atleast I get to spend some alone time with Mamo-chan,'_ she thought with a smile. She continued staring at him lovingly.

"USAGI, HAVE YOU BEEN PAYING ANY ATTENTION TO ANYTHING I HAVE BEEN SAYING?!" Luna yelled at Usagi.

Usagi straightened up in her seat. "Of course I have, Luna," she replied nervously, in shock to the sudden outburst from the cat.

"Then please tell me the last thing I just said," Luna said sternly with suspicion in her voice.

"Uhh," Usagi started trying to remember. "Something about how to be the Queen of Crystal Tokyo," she guessed, with a shrug. She looked over at Mamoru who hung his head low next to her in embarrassment.

Luna sighed deeply. "Usagi, I know we have been training for months now, and I know it must be difficult with us doing it here at Mamoru's apartment, but you need to pay attention because you will need to know all of this stuff. And by the looks of it, you will need to know it very soon."

Usagi looked out the window. Tokyo had already started to transform and begin to crystallize. Large, thick crystalline walls had started to emerge on the perimeter of the future kingdom. The future palace of Crystal Tokyo had begun to form in the center of the city. Everything beyond the outskirts of the city was becoming barren, cold, and desolate wasteland. "Sorry, Luna. I'll pay attention."

"Thank you."

"So Usagi, as I was saying you will need to delegate tasks to the senshi so that Crystal Tokyo runs smoothly."

"Why do I need to delegate tasks? I thought all the girls had to do was protect the city, Mamo-chan and I."

"That is the primary mission of the senshi, but you and Mamoru cannot run and be in charge of everything Crystal Tokyo by yourselves. Just think of how much you would have to do when Mamoru has to leave to go to the other planets to revive them and-"

"WAIT?!" Usagi exclaimed in shock. "What do you mean Mamo-chan has to go to different planets?" Usagi asked while looking at Mamoru. He sighed and shook his head.

"Usako, you don't remember Luna telling you that as King of Crystal Tokyo it is my job to go to the other planets in the solar system, revive the life there and invite them to join the Crystal Alliance to become allies to the kingdom of Crystal Tokyo?" He asked her, trying to jog her memory.

"No! Not at all! When did this happen?!" Usagi exclaimed quickly darting her head back and forth between Luna and Mamoru in a mixture of shock and confusion.

"Probably when you weren't paying attention," Luna replied slyly. "Now do you see why you must delegate tasks to your senshi? There is no way you can run Crystal Tokyo by yourself."

"And what is that supposed to mean, Luna?"Usagi asked, offended by Luna's comment. Luna took a pause, surprised by Usagi defensive tone.

"She didn't mean it the way it came out, Usako." Mamoru said in Luna's defense. "She is just stating the fact that there is no physical way you can run the entire kingdom by yourself and-"

"And What?!" Usagi interrupted. "Look, I am NOT the same crybaby, irresponsible, lazy, dense Usagi that I was when I first became Sailor Moon."

"I know that, Usagi," Luna agreed. Usagi looked at Mamoru and he also nodded in agreement to her statement.

"Then why don't you guys believe that I can run Crystal Tokyo?" Usagi asked. Sitting with her arms crossed. Tears of frustration began to well in her eyes.

"Usako, we're not saying that. What we are trying to say is-" Mamoru started.

"Mamoru, would you mind giving me a moment alone with Usagi?" Luna asked, interrupting him. Mamoru nodded his head. He got up and gave Usagi a quick kiss on the cheek as he grabbed his jacket and headed towards the door. "I'm going to run to the store. I'll be back in 15," he said while exiting.

Luna sighed. "Usagi, I am not saying that you are not fit to run Crystal Tokyo. I am saying you will need help. ANYONE would need help," Luna reasoned with her. Usagi uncrossed her arms and listened intently to Luna. "Usagi, I think that you will be a great ruler and I am proud to see how much you have matured over these years. I will be extremely proud to serve as your adviser, when you are Neo-Queen Serenity. I need you to start taking this training more Neo-Queen Serenity, you have to learn how to utilize the full powers and abilities of the Ginzuishou, like healing and giving and taking away senshi powers. As ruler of Crystal Tokyo, all decisions you make must be fair and just. That is what this training is for. To teach you about what your role is in this transformation and new era. Also, to prepare your mind for what is to come," Luna explained. Luna walked towards Usagi. "I love you, Usagi and I want to make sure you are prepared so that you can be the best queen that you can be."

Usagi reached out and picked up Luna. "I love you too Luna. Sorry, I haven't been paying attention and sorry that I snapped on you. It's just that I miss the girls and I'm feeling a little insecure and doubtful about my own abilities," Usagi confided in the cat, holding her gently in her arms. Usagi pondered on her last statement while petting Luna's fur, then put a more determined look on her face. "But I know that you, Mamo-chan and the rest of the senshi believe in me and I will use the strength I get from you all to do this. It worked with me becoming a better Sailor Moon, right?"Usagi asked looking down at Luna in her arms. Luna smiled back at Usagi and nodded her head. "Alright, Luna I will start taking this training more seriously."

"That's the spirit, Usagi." Luna said.

"Who wants ice cream?" Mamoru asked walking through with a pint of Usagi's favorite ice cream in hand.

"I will start taking this more seriously after this ice cream." Usagi said to Luna, dropping her while rushing towards her future king. "I DO!" she exclaimed.

Luna sighed and shook her head smiling. _'This kingdom is definitely going to be fine,'_ she thought, looking at Usagi anxiously await ice cream from Mamoru.


	4. Delegation

Chapter 4

Delegation

"Are you sure you thought everything out?"

"Yes, Luna."

"Are you sure that you didn't leave anyone out?"

"No, Luna."

"Are you sure-"

"Luna, I'm already running late and all these questions are making me later," Usagi interrupted Luna. She continued to quickly brush her hair in her bedroom inside the mostly formed Crystal Tokyo palace. "I'm just so nervous," she continued, putting the brush on the dresser and walking across the crystallized white room to the closet. "I haven't seen them since we started training all those months ago and the first time I'm seeing them, I'm giving them jobs."

"I understand. It is nerve wrecking with this very important task you must do, but if you are prepared like you say you are then you will be fine," Luna reassured her.

"Oh Luna, I'm going to miss having these talks with you when you leave with Mamo-chan next week," Usagi said sadly, exiting the closet with a pair of white high heeled shoes. She sat down on her bed to put on the shoes. Luna jumped up into her lap and rubbed her head against Usagi's chin.

"I'm going to miss you too Usagi, but you will be fine. You will have all the senshi and Artemis here to support you." Usagi petted Luna's fur for a minute. She got up and started heading towards the door. Luna followed behind her.

"Ready?" She turned and asked Luna. Luna replied with a nod. They left out of the room, closing the door behind them, and began to run down the crystal hallway towards the still forming the throne room. Running down the hallway, Usagi looked around at all the crystal walls and ceilings. '_I know I have toured this palace many times before during my training with Luna but it is just so beautiful,'_ she thought. In the months that have passed in training, the palace had grown immensely and beautifully. As soon as it became big and formed enough to reside in, Luna had Usagi and Mamoru move in during their training so that they could get used to it. She rounded a few corners of the hallway and entered the throne room where she saw her fellow senshi, Artemis and Mamoru waiting for her.

"Sorry, I'm late everyone," Usagi panted, out of breath from the run, "I couldn't decide what I should wear to this." She grabbed her chest trying to catch her breath.

"No big deal, Usagi," Minako said smiling. "While we were waiting on you Mamoru gave us the grand tour and showed us to our rooms."

"Pretty nice place here, Usagi," Haruka commented. "Can't believe I'm going to be living the life of luxury here."

"Well, I would have appreciated if you were on time," Rei said sarcastically with a smile and an eye roll.

"I haven't seen you in months Rei and THAT is the first thing you say to me?" Usagi asked. She smiled and straightened her posture. "I would expect you to show some more respect to your queen than that," she said with feigned offense in her voice.

"Oh, please. You can't even come on time. You're no one's queen yet," Rei retorted.

Usagi turned towards Rei and stomped her right foot on the ground. "I AM your queen Rei and you better respect it," she finished, pointing at her black haired friend.

"I'll respect it once you can start being on time. I sure hope punctuality is one of those powers you get when you sit on that throne," Rei replied scowling back at Usagi.

"Maybe after I sit on the throne, I'll banish YOU from the kingdom," Usagi said back to her.

"Oh please, I'd like to see you try," Rei replied, rolling her eyes.

All of the other senshi and Mamoru were giggling at the exchange. "Nice to see there was no love lost between these two during out time apart." Makoto commented while walking toward Usagi. "We missed you so much," she said, giving Usagi a hug.

"I missed you too!" Usagi exclaimed, while returning the hug. She looked up at the rest of the senshi. "I missed all of you." All the senshi walked towards the duo and embraced them in a group hug. They ended the hug and took a few steps back looking at Usagi.

"Ok, now on to business," Usagi started. Mamoru came around and stood beside her. "Before I speak, Luna has something she wants to give to all of you all."

"Ooh a gift! What is it Luna?" Minako excitedly asked.

Luna stepped forward between the senshi and Usagi and Mamoru. "If everyone could please hold out their transformation wands." All of the senshi followed this direction. Luna pulled out eight different colored glowing orbs of energy that matched each senshi's specific color. Each colored orb floated to its respective senshi's transformation wand. "Those orbs grant you all the ability to teleport freely in between and on the different planets of our solar system. As you all know, Mamoru and I will be leaving next week to revive life on these planets and rebuild what we are going to call the Crystal Alliance. After this is done, you may need to travel to the respective planet for duty or other needs. I think that it would be nice for all of you to visit your own respective planet, since you are the princesses of them," Luna said.

"Cool!" Hotaru exclaimed.

"That's so awesome," Makoto followed.

"The atmosphere on those planets are different than Earth's atmosphere? How will we be able to breathe if we go there? And why didn't Usagi and Mamoru get one?" Rei asked, confused.

"I assume we can only go when we are transformed, that's why Luna gave us the orbs in our transformation wands. And she probably already gave them their orbs while they were in training with her." Ami answered, then looked at Luna. "Am I right?"

"Precisely, Ami." Luna said. "After you have spent some time there transformed, you body should be used enough to the atmosphere to handle it without being in your senshi form.

'_You could have just let Luna answer the question,'_ Rei thought, rolling her eyes. "Oh ok. Makes sense."

"And," Usagi started with a pause looking around the room. "That leads me to my first order of business." She smiled looking at the faces of all the senshi. "Next week, before Luna and Mamo-chan depart, we are going to have a going away party. You know, to wish them luck and safety on their adventure!"

"Oh Usagi," Mamoru said hugging her. "You don't have to throw us a party." Luna nodded in agreement to his statement.

"Nonsense," Michiru replied to Mamoru's humility. "It sounds like a great idea Usagi."

"It would be a great way to wind down a little after all this training," Artemis commented.

"Then it's settled. We will have a party next week the night before you guys leave!" Usagi exclaimed excitedly. Mamoru and Luna nodded their heads in acceptance.

"Ok, now onto the real reason why we are all here. I now have to delegate jobs to you all to ensure the smooth operation of Crystal Tokyo so when I call your name please step forward," Usagi said. She pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket. "Ami, please step forward."

Ami stepped towards Usagi. "Ami as Sailor Mercury, your duties will be to be the head of the medicine, technological, informational and educational departments of Crystal Tokyo. Do you accept this duty?"

"I do," Ami replied.

"Good, these are your duties bestowed upon you by the ruler of Crystal Tokyo, Neo-Queen Serenity." Ami nodded and stepped back from Usagi. "Haruka, please step forward."

Haruka stepped towards Usagi. "Haruka as Sailor Uranus, your duties will be to be the head of the military of Crystal Tokyo. You will be responsible for training them to protect Crystal Tokyo from threats that are not serious enough for the Sailor Senshi. Do you accept this duty?"

"I do," Haruka replied.

"Good, these are your duties bestowed upon you by the ruler of Crystal Tokyo, Neo-Queen Serenity." Haruka nodded and stepped back from Usagi. "Setsuna, please step forward."

Setsuna stepped towards Usagi. "Setsuna as Sailor Pluto, your duty has been and will continue to be to guard the time and space door. Do you accept this duty?"

"I do," Setsuna replied.

"Good, these are your duties bestowed upon you by the ruler of Crystal Tokyo, Neo-Queen Serenity." Setsuna nodded and stepped back from Usagi. "Minako, please step forward."

Minako stepped towards Usagi. "Minako as Sailor Venus, your duties will be to lead the Guardian Senshi and ensure that Crystal Tokyo, King Endymion and I are protected. Do you accept this duty?"

"I do," Minako replied.

"Good, these are your duties bestowed upon you by the ruler of Crystal Tokyo, Neo-Queen Serenity." Minako nodded and stepped back from Usagi. "Hotaru, please step forward."

Hotaru stepped towards Usagi. "Hotaru as Sailor Saturn, your duties will be delayed a bit. But as the senshi of Death and Rebirth your duty is to continue to train the future princess of Crystal Tokyo, Chibiusa, after she comes back from the past training with, um.. us. Do you accept this duty?"

"I do," Hotaru replied.

"Good, these are your duties bestowed upon you by the ruler of Crystal Tokyo, Neo-Queen Serenity." Hotaru nodded and stepped back from Usagi. "Michiru, please step forward."

Michiru stepped towards Usagi. "Michiru as Sailor Neptune, your duties will be to be the head of the cultural departments of Crystal Tokyo. This includes all fine arts, culinary and diplomatic responsibilities. Do you accept this duty?"

"I do," Michiru replied.

"Good, these are your duties bestowed upon you by the ruler of Crystal Tokyo, Neo-Queen Serenity." Michiru nodded and stepped back from Usagi. "Rei, please step forward."

Rei stepped towards Usagi. "Rei as Sailor Mars, your duties will be to be the head of all spiritual matters of Crystal Tokyo and keep watch over the great fire for and upcoming threats. Do you accept this duty?"

"I do," Rei replied.

"Good, these are your duties bestowed upon you by the ruler of Crystal Tokyo, Neo-Queen Serenity." Rei nodded and stepped back from Usagi. "And finally Makoto, please step forward."

Makoto stepped towards Usagi. "Makoto as Sailor Jupiter, your duties will be to assist all the other senshi in their duties as needed and be a part of the Guardian Senshi team. Do you accept this duty?"

"Huh?" Makoto asked quietly, but surprised.

"Excuse me, I couldn't hear you Makoto. What did you say?" Usagi asked her.

"Oh nothing. Sorry, I was clearing my throat," Makoto lied. "I do," she hesitantly replied to Usagi. Luna looked up towards Makoto picking up on the hesitation in her voice.

"Good, these are your duties bestowed upon you by the ruler of Crystal Tokyo, Neo-Queen Serenity." Makoto nodded and slowly stepped back from Usagi.

"These are the duties you have accepted bestowed to you by the queen of Crystal Tokyo. May you fulfill your duties to the greatest extent of your abilities," Usagi said to everyone. Everyone nodded their heads with Makoto nodding hers slower than everyone else, once again catching the attention of Luna. "Ok and with that, you all are dismissed!" Usagi exclaimed. Everyone began to disperse from the throne room to their own respective rooms. As everyone was leaving Luna swatted her paw at Usagi's leg to get her attention. Usagi looked down and saw Luna motion for Usagi to bend low so that Luna could speak to her.

"That was the best duty you could delegate to Makoto," she angrily whispered. "To assist?!"

"Oh relax, Luna," Usagi whispered back. "Makoto's cool with it, she accepted it. And you know Makoto. She is not scared to voice her opinion. If she was hurt by it, she would have said something."

"I guess you're right," Luna replied, hesitantly. She began to exit the throne room following in the direction that Artemis left in.

'_I hope she wasn't hurt.'_ Usagi thought as she turned and exited the throne room, to head back to her bedroom to spend time with Mamoru.

**Makoto's bedroom, Crystal Tokyo Place**

Makoto was laying across her bed in her bedroom, staring at the crystal ceiling. The other girls had left to continue to explore the palace but Makoto did not feel like joining them. '_Assist?'_ She thought, annoyed. '_Do I really not bring any other value to this team but to be another body to assist?'_ She started to become a little angry. '_I am the best fighter in the Guardian Senshi. I should be doing a lot more than assisting. I should probably be the leader. We went through months of training and Minako still hasn't reached her eternal form yet, so how can she be leader.'_ She sat up in her bed and prepared to get up. '_I should go tell this idea to Usagi.' _She began to walk towards the door then stopped herself. '_Usagi would never strip Minako of her position though if I asked her and Minako wouldn't be too happy with me if I tried to get it taken away from her. Usagi will have to see it for herself.'_ Makoto thought for a second. '_Then, I'm going to have to help Usagi see that I'm a better fit for leader and that Minako should be assisting.'_ Makoto walked back to her bed and laid down content with her plan.


	5. Goodbye

Chapter 5

Goodbye

"I'm surprised you didn't cancel this senshi meeting! And even more surprised you're not only on time but here first!" Rei exclaimed with feigned shock as she walked into the palace's war room, seeing Usagi seated at the head of the table. Following her in were Minako, Ami, and Makoto. She walked into the mostly empty crystal room, down the long crystal table in the center and sat in the seat to the left of her leader.

"Glad to see you're in a good mood today Rei." Usagi said through gritted teeth towards her. "And why would you think I would cancel this meeting?"

"Well with Luna and Mamoru leaving tomorrow and the going-away party tonight I thought you would have cancelled this meeting." Rei said, shrugging her shoulders while sitting down in her seat. She looked at Usagi with a smug smirk on her face.

"Rei, just because there is a party tonight does not mean I get to skip out on my responsibilities as queen," Usagi responded.

Rei looked at her quizzically for a moment. She smiled and responded, "Is that the speech Luna gave you this morning when you tried to cancel?"

"No," Usagi said, darting her gaze away from her friend.

"Yeah, I don't even need to read the great fire to tell that you're lying right now," Rei said leaning back in her seat and crossing her arms smugly.

"Ok, let's begin this meeting. At this point no one should be speaking besides myself, Minako, Ami and Makoto. Basically, Rei be quiet." Usagi said smirking at Rei smugly.

"Why you-" Rei started.

"Maybe we should get started," Ami interrupted Rei. "Else, we would be here all day listening to you two bicker and miss the party," she finished giggling. Minako and Makoto were also giggling at Ami's comment. Rei and Usagi slumped back into their chairs exchanging playfully mean glances at each other.

"I agree with Ami," Minako said. "So Usagi, what is this meeting about?"

"Well, as Rei cheerfully reminded us this morning," Usagi started rolling her eyes at Rei, "Mamoru and Luna are leaving to begin their mission tomorrow. So I need to make sure that Crystal Tokyo is secure while they are gone. So she asked me to find out your plans on securing the city."

"Oh ok, well I haven't really thought of that.." Minako said scratching the back of her head. '_Good going Minako. You're only supposed to be the leader,'_ she thought, her face turning red in embarrassment.

"It's OK, Minako. You'll be better prepared next time I'm sure," Makoto said to her with a smile.

"Yeah, Minako. Don't worry about it this is new for all of us," Usagi reassured her. "So let's discuss how the city is being secured. Um, do you guys have a handle on the random youma attacks?"

"As far as I know, youma attacks are still being handled by the Outers," Minako answered her.

"Actually, I was talking to Haruka the other day and she said that the youma attacks have died down a lot since the crystallization process began," Makoto added.

"Oh, I didn't know that," Minako said. Her face blushed a red again from embarrassment.

"Ok so are the Outers still handling it? Or has it switched back to you guys?" Usagi asked Minako.

Minako opened her mouth to answer the question, but Makoto cut her off. "We haven't asked them to stop yet," Makoto replied. She looked at Minako. "Do you think we should?"

"Well, I feel like they should continue handling it because we still have some training to do," Minako replied.

"What training?" Makoto asked. "We all reached our eternal forms-" she started. She then looked at Minako whose face turned a deep red. She smiled to herself quickly then feigned an apologetic look towards Minako. "Oops. Sorry Minako. I forgot."

"Minako, you haven't reached your eternal form yet?" Usagi asked concerned.

"No, not yet," Minako replied gloomily looking down.

"It's OK. I'm sure it will come soon enough!" Usagi said trying to cheer her up.

"Uh huh," Minako said, still looking down.

"So, I think we should still let the Outers handle the stray youma attacks, until we finished training," Rei suggested, trying to divert attention away from Minako.

"Actually, I think we should go back to handling it," Ami suggested. "It's not really the Outers job to protect Crystal Tokyo and it has been a while since we actually faced an enemy who wasn't a team mate sparring with us."

"Ok, well what about training?" Rei asked Ami.

Ami thought for a second. "Well, Minako can continue training with the Outers and the three of us can go back to handling the youma."

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Rei debated. "I think we should be supporting our leader in training."

"What do you think Usagi?" Ami asked, looking towards her future queen.

Usagi thought for a moment. "I think that we should go with Ami's idea. No use in you guys getting rusty against fighting real enemies." Rei discreetly rolled her eyes at Usagi's decision. "Are you OK with that Minako?" Usagi asked.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," Minako replied, disappointed.

"Don't sound so sad Minako," Makoto started. "You will reach your eternal form soon and be ready to fight with us."

"I mean, it is just youma attacks. We were handling them before we even got our eternal forms," Minako replied, trying to cheer herself up.

"Still, you need to focus on your training," Makoto reminded her.

Minako opened her mouth to reply but then closed it. '_Geez, does Makoto really think I'm that weak and incompetent as a leader,'_ she thought. She slumped back in her chair frustrated. No one in the room spoke and was looking at her.

"Ok," Rei started once again taking the focus off of Minako and breaking the awkward silence. "What's next on the agenda Usagi?"

"Maybe we should end this senshi meeting for today and get ready for the party tonight," Ami suggested, trying to reduce tension.

"Aren't there anymore topics we need to talk about though?" Rei asked Usagi.

"Yes there are Rei, but I think I'm going to go with Ami's idea here. We will have a whole eternity to get things hashed out," Usagi answered Rei.

'_Of course we're going with Ami's idea,'_ Rei thought with another discreet eye roll. She stood up and began to leave the room. "Ok, then I'll see you guys later at the party." She was followed by Minako, then Ami. Makoto began to leave the room when she heard Usagi call her name. She turned to look at her.

"Hey Makoto, just wanted to say good job today with this meeting. You were really helpful with taking charge," she complimented her with a smile.

"No problem Usagi," she replied smiling back, her face turning red. "Just doing what I can to assist." She waved at her as she turned to leave the room. "See you later at the party," she said turning and walking out of the room with a huge grin on her face.

**A few hours later in Minako's room.**

Minako was putting on the finishing touches of her party outfit when she sighed and sat on the bed. As soon as she sat, she heard a quiet knock on the door. "Come in Art," she said. The door opened and the small white cat entered the room and walked up to the bed.

"Hey, Minako." He said. "How was your first senshi meeting in the palace?"

"Horrible. I felt completely unprepared," she replied. A few tears started streaming from her eyes. "And to make matters worse I feel like, oh never mind," she started.

"It's OK, Minako. You can tell me," he said hopping on the bed next to her..

"I just felt like the whole time, Makoto was trying to put me down," she said grabbing a tissue to wipe away her tears.

"How so?"

"It's just, every time Usagi asked me a question and I gave her an answer, Makoto always had to point out how unprepared I was or how I didn't reach my eternal form yet," she continued with tears still coming out of her eyes.

"Well, I see no reason for Makoto to put you down. She was probably just trying to help you out. You know you've been feeling a little insecure about not reaching your eternal form yet. Maybe you just imagined it to be worse that what probably happened," he suggested.

She wiped away the last of her tears. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm probably being a bit sensitive right now. Now I feel horrible for thinking Makoto was trying to put me down," she said.

"Cheer up, Minako. There will be more meetings and more chances to make up for today. In the meantime, you'd better finish getting ready for the party," he said with a smile while leaping off the bed and exiting the room. "I'll see you there."

"Ok, thanks Art." She said to him as he exited the room. She off the bed and went over to her vanity to put on some makeup. '_It's just all in my head,'_ she thought.

**A few hours later in Usagi's bedroom**

"Did you enjoy your party Mamo-chan?"

"Yes I did Usako." They were laying in the bed together. As he finished his last statement, he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I'm just glad you enjoyed it. And everyone else too," she said.

"Why wouldn't everyone enjoy it?" He asked.

"Well, I had a senshi meeting with the girls today and there was some tension," she told him.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Luckily, I don't think anyone noticed that I observed all of it. It seemed like Minako was frustrated because she hadn't reached her eternal form yet and she was also a bit unprepared. Makoto jumped in to help her out, but I think that just made matters worse. Also, Rei seemed a little annoyed with Ami, but Rei always has a bit of an attitude so I'm not too concerned about that," Usagi explained to him.

"Everyone is probably just a little stressed with all of the changes happening soon, but it will work itself out."

"Yeah. You always know what to say Mamo-chan. I just don't know if I'm ready to be queen, yet. With you and Luna leaving, I just don't want to make any mistakes."

"Usako, you are going to be a great queen. Just believe in yourself," he said, giving her another kiss on the forehead.

"Oh Mamo-chan. When you say things like that it reminds me of your old speeches you used to give me as Tuxedo Mask," she smiled, reminiscing on those memories. "Things really won't be the same anymore." She then looked him in the eyes. "I love you and I'm going to miss you so much," she said with tears welling up in her eyes.

"I love you too Usako." He replied kissing her on the lips.


	6. Manipulation

Chapter 6

Manipulation

'_I got them now,'_ Sailor Venus thought, holding a tight grip on the yellow heart shaped link chain produced from her Love-Me Chain attack. She tightened its snare on her opponents, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune, tangling them in her chain. Uranus and Neptune smiled at each other and began running toward Venus. They stopped their approach and pulled back in the opposite direction, causing Venus lose her grip and fall to the ground. As she was standing up she heard them yell out their attacks. Still on one knee she looked up to see how much distance was between her and the orbs of blue and orange energy coming at her. '_Crap,'_ she thought worriedly as she realized she did not have time to dodge the attacks. She crossed her arms in front of her face bracing for the impact of the attacks. The collision of the orbs into her caused small explosion, sending her flying across the palace's courtyard into the crystal wall fencing the only lush garden filled area of the future kingdom.

"Ugh," she groaned, struggling to get up. She looked up and saw Neptune and Uranus charging at her preparing to attack again. She crossed her arms to shield her face and closed her eyes to brace for the impact of the attacks. "That's enough," she heard Artemis exclaim from the sidelines. Uranus and Neptune stopped their charge and walked over to Venus as she continued to stand up. The three girls transformed back into their civilian forms.

"You almost had us there." Michiru said to Minako with a smile.

"Yeah, just have to tighten and strengthen your grip there." Haruka advised her.

"Thanks, guys," she said disappointed in her performance. "This would be a lot easier if I could reach my eternal form."

"Looking good out there Minako!" Makoto called to her friend walking up to the group with Artemis.

"Makoto, I'm surprised to see you. I thought you were on patrol with the other girls?" Minako asked surprised.

"We were on patrol but the city is fine. No random youmas or anything," Makoto explained. "After patrolling, we were talking about how we should divide up the city into quadrants for each of us to watch. Rei started getting into one of her moods again, so I diffused the situation by letting everyone take a break."

"Wait, I thought we were going to have the patrol zone discussion later?" Minako asked. "And patrol isn't supposed to end for another couple of hours? And what was Rei in a mood about?"

"Sounds like official Guardian Senshi business," Haruka said, disinterested in the conversation between the two Inner Senshi. "Let's go spend some time with Hotaru," she suggested to her girlfriend with Michiru nodding in agreement. "See you guys later," she said exiting the group.

The two Guardian Senshi waved to them as they walked off. "Yeah, we were supposed to have it later but we didn't have much to do," Makoto continued the conversation. "With the city so quiet and all so we decided to have it then. And that's what Rei was upset about she felt like we should have waited for you to have the meeting but Ami and I thought that we could at least start the discussion and finish later," Makoto explained.

'_I agree with Rei,'_ Minako thought after hearing the explanation. She struggled to figure out what she should say to Makoto.

"You girls shouldn't be discussing business like that without Minako. She is the leader," Artemis said to Makoto. '_Thank goodness Art said it,'_ Minako thought.

"You're right Artemis. Sorry for overstepping boundaries Minako." Makoto apologized.

"Thanks," Minako started. "But, I guess it's not that big of a deal right now. I mean you guys didn't have much to do and I was in training so I guess it's better to be productive than not. By the way Artemis, what are we supposed to do when we aren't defending the city?"

"Well, besides making sure your delegated departments and duties in the city is taken care of, it's really up to the queen," he replied.

"Usagi hasn't really been making any decisions lately," Minako stated. "Ever since Luna and Mamoru left a week ago I've barely seen her. She's been in her room alone most of the time."

"It must be hard on her though," Makoto said. "She's been with Mamoru and Luna for all of those months while she was going through training and now they are gone. It has to be tough."

"I know," Minako sympathized. "I guess I'm just frustrated because I'm not sure what to do. Like as a senshi and a friend. Even when she comes out of her room to eat or try to socialize she just seems so upset."

"I'm sure Usagi will snap out of it soon enough," Artemis said. "She will be back to herself in no time."

"Yeah, you're right Art.".

"And it's our job as her friends to cheer her up," Makoto said. "I'm actually going to see her now."

"Ok, after you're done meet Ami, Rei and I in the war room, so we can finish that discussion about patrol zones," Minako said to her.

"Sure thing," Makoto said to her. She started to walk into the palace. When she was out of earshot Artemis turned to Minako. "I like how you handled that situation with Makoto. It showed great leadership."

"Thanks, Art," Minako said cheerfully. '_I do have what it takes,'_ she thought as she headed into the palace to retrieve Ami and Rei.

**In Usagi's Room, Crystal Tokyo Palace**

Usagi was laying on her bed looking at a picture of Mamoru. '_Oh Mamo-chan. I miss you,'_ she thought as a tear rolled down her cheek. She heard a knock on the door and wiped away the tear. "Who is it?" She asked, trying to hide the sadness in her voice.

"It's Makoto," she heard from the other side of the door.

"Come in," Usagi said, sitting up on the bed.

Makoto pushed open the crystal door and walked into Usagi's room shutting the door behind her. "Hey Usagi," she started before noticing the sadness on Usagi's face. "What's wrong?" She sat down on the bed and rested her hand on Usagi's back to comfort her.

"I just miss Luna and Mamo-chan so much," Usagi confessed. "I feel so lost without them here."

"Its OK Usagi. Please cheer up. They'll be back soon enough," Makoto comforted her.

"I know. It's just hard to believe that," Usagi said. "You know with Mamo-chan's luck every time we are separated too long he ends up brainwashed or … dead," she finished, tearing up a little.

"Don't think like that Usagi. He will come back just fine," Makoto said still comforting her friend.

Usagi wiped away her tears. "You're right Makoto. I shouldn't think like that. Anyway, how was your day?" Usagi asked her, trying to divert the conversation..

"It was fine. Did some patrolling, started our discussion on patrol zones, then went to see Minako's training," she answered.

"How is Minako's training going?" Usagi asked.

"Good. She almost beat Michiru and Haruka in sparring today."

"I assume she hasn't reached her Eternal Form yet?"

Makoto shook her head. "Not yet unfortunately. But I am sure it will happen soon."

"Me too." Usagi smiled. "How did that patrol zone conversation go?"

"It didn't really. I tried to start it, but Rei insisted we wait until Minako was there. Ami tried to convince her that we should start it, but Rei started catching an attitude so I let her go cool off."

"Oh, Minako wasn't there?"

"No, she was still in training. We had finished our patrols and didn't have anything to do, so I decided we should do something productive."

"Oh. Minako really should be there for those conversations."

"I know. When I was telling Minako about patrols after training, I told her that I tried to start the conversation and then apologized to her for overstepping my bounds." Makoto told her, omitting the part where Artemis implied she was doing so.

"That's good that you apologized."

"Yeah, we handled it. We were both wondering though what we should do when we are not defending the city. Artemis told her that we should be doing our delegated duties or whatever you want us to do."

"Oh, I haven't really thought about that," Usagi said.

"It's OK, I figured you needed time right now," Makoto said, comforting her. "But Minako was saying she was a little frustrated because she didn't know what she should be doing and that you weren't making any decisions."

"She said that?" Usagi asked shocked and a little hurt.

"Yeah, but I explained to her that you were going through some things right now and to give you some time," Makoto told her.

"Thanks, Makoto."

"Well, I have to go to the patrol zones meeting," Makoto said while standing up. She looked at Usagi smiling. "Want to come with?"

"No thanks. I'm going to try to get myself out of this funk, so that way I can start making decisions again. Will you come let me know what you guys decide?"

"Do you want me to come tell you or Minako?" Makoto asked walking towards the door.

"Either-or, I guess," Usagi said.

"OK. Well I will see you later Usagi," Makoto said leaving the room. As she closed the door behind her, she smiled mischievously and headed to the war room.


	7. Change

Chapter 7

Change

"I wonder why Usagi called this last minute senshi meeting?" Ami asked. She looked over at her fellow senshi Rei, Makoto, and Minako. All three girls in unison shrugged their shoulders and looked back at Ami. "Also, I wonder why she would have us meet her in the throne room instead of the war room?" Once again this question was answered by shrugs from her teammates as they stood in front of the throne waiting on their future queen's arrival..

"Probably because she's too lazy to walk all the way to the war room," Rei said jokingly while rolling her eyes. Minako and Makoto giggled at her statement.

"It's probably very important then. We shouldn't joke about this," Ami suggested.

"Whatever," Rei said, shrugging her shoulders and rolling her eyes.

At this moment Usagi rushed into the room. "Hey, everybody," she panted out of breath.

"Usagi, what with the urgent senshi meeting?" Mianko asked. "And why did you run here?"

"Because I have exciting news to share with you guys!" Usagi excitedly exclaimed.

"Oh, I just thought you ran here because you were late," Rei jabbed at her.

Usagi shot a disapproving glare at her. "Anyway, I received a call from Mamoru last night. Apparently on certain parts of Venus, our communicators can still work. He told me that he was able to revive the life on Mercury and Venus!"

"That's great news Usagi!" Makoto said.

"Yeah, and both people, the Mercurians and Venusians both agreed to join the Crystal Alliance! He said it took work with the Mercurians, since they are a logical bunch and had to weigh the pros and cons, but the Venusians basically said they will follow their princess."

"That's wonderful." Ami said smiling.

"Wow, they sure are loyal," Minako said, her voice trailing off.

"Uh huh. Which leads me to my next bit of news, the real reason that I called you guys here," Usagi started, taking a break to look at the confused and anxious faces of her friends. "Mamoru said that reviving life on the planets takes a lot of energy and that he and Luna have to rest for a few days before they go to the next. So I was thinking, since Venus isn't too far away, we can go for a surprise visit!" She excitedly suggested.

"Cool!" Makoto exclaimed. "Count me in."

"It would be nice to see another planet," Ami said. "Think of all of the research I could do."

"Who would watch the city?" Minako asked Usagi.

"I already thought of that. I'll have the Outers watch the city while we are gone," Usagi replied.

"Well that's not really their job." Minako said, sounding unsure about the idea.

"Yeah, but they don't mind doing us favors," Usagi said.

"I know that, but I don't think we should have them watch the city unless it's absolutely necessary. I know they don't mind doing us favors, but we shouldn't take advantage, especially in a situation like this. What if we get to Venus, and something bad happens here and the Outers need us but can't reach us because our communicators are out?" Minako asked.

"I guess I didn't think of that," Usagi said disappointed.

"Minako don't be such a buzz kill," Makoto said. "This is exciting. Don't you want to go to your planet and see your people?"

"I do, but in my duty as leader of the Sailor Senshi, our defense of Crystal Tokyo and the queen comes first," she replied.

"And I don't think she's being a buzzkill. I think she is being a logical responsible leader," Rei said to Makoto harshly.

"While I agree with you Rei, there is no need to scold anyone. Let's keep it respectful," Ami said.

'_Are you serious?'_ Rei thought. "Sorry for being disrespectful then Makoto," she apologized reluctantly.

"Guys, Minako's right. I didn't think this all the way through," Usagi said sounding sadder than before. The room was silent with the Guardian Senshi focused on Usagi. "I got it," Usagi said, lifting her head up in excitement. "How about I go alone to see Mamoru while you guys stay here and guard the palace?" she suggested.

Makoto smiled. "That could work."

"I don't know," Minako said. "You, as the queen, shouldn't be traveling alone. Something could happen to you."

"Then how about Makoto and Ami come with me and you and Rei could stay here?" Usagi suggested.

"Then we would be split up," Minako countered. "You know we are stronger when we fight together."

"So how do I go see Mamo-chan?" Usagi sadly asked.

"I'm sorry Usagi, but you can't. You're just going to have to wait until he comes back," Minako told her.

Tears started welling up in Usagi's eyes. "But why? Why can't the last plan work?" She pleaded with Minako trying to hold back the tears. "You will have Rei here to fight with you and the Outers. Won't that be enough?"

"OK. So I will have enough support here but what if something happens to you?"

"I will have Makoto and Ami."

"While Makoto and Ami are strong, I just feel like if it were the four of us you would be better protected."

Usagi's sadness started turning into anger with every counter Minako made. "Is it that you feel like I would be better protected? Or do YOU feel better protected with all four here?"

"Excuse me?" Minako asked offended.

"Uhh, I think you two need to go cool off and talk about this later," Rei suggested.

"I think it would be best for them to talk this out now," Ami countered Rei.

"I agree with you, Ami," Usagi said before looking back at Minako. "I'm still waiting on an answer to my question."

"It's for YOUR protection," Minako replied. "And I don't like what you're implying Usagi. Do you think I am incapable of protecting you?"

"Well Minako, yes. Yes, I do think you're incapable of protecting me," Usagi replied, hastily.

"How dare you call me incapable when for the last month since Mamoru left you haven't been able to a thing without the advice or help from one of us?" Minako countered to an offended Usagi.

"You are out of line Minako," Makoto said to Minako.

"No I am not," Minako said defiantly. "Usagi, you need to wake up and get stronger and stop acting like a baby because you can't be with Mamoru. You are a queen and you need to act like one and make smart, responsible decisions."

The room was silent with everyone looking at Usagi. Usagi had a look of shock on her face that was soon replaced by anger as she started to speak. "You are right Minako. And as a queen, I have not been doing my duty. I have the right to make decisions here in Crystal Tokyo and I have decided that you are not fit to be leader of the Sailor Senshi."

Everyone looked shocked at Usagi's declaration except Makoto who had a huge grin on her face. "I'm not fit because I won't let you take a trip that could be potentially dangerous to YOUR life or YOUR kingdom?! Or because I told you the truth you needed to hear?" Minako said to her.

Usagi smirked. "Neither. I'm taking away your position because I see you as an incapable and incompetent leader. You have been unprepared at senshi meetings and most importantly you haven't reached your eternal form yet, so how are you going to protect me or anyone else? You can't even protect yourself from Haruka and Michiru." Usagi told her matter-of-factly. Minako's face turned into a mixture of offended, embarrassed and hurt. "Makoto has been a better leader of the senshi during this whole process and she has been loyal, understanding and helpful during this difficult time. I'm going to designate her as leader of the Sailor Senshi. And that's the truth YOU need to hear."

Minako looked back at Usagi in shock. She looked over at Makoto who still had a huge grin on her face. "I AM THE LEADER OF THE SAILOR SENSHI,"she yelled at Usagi.

"No, you were the leader." Usagi quipped back at her.

"Then I quit!" Minako exclaimed with a stomp of her foot on the ground. Everyone's faces looked shocked. She turned and started to leave the palace. "You will regret this Usagi," she said before running out of the doors of the throne room and out of the palace.

"Maybe I should go after her," Rei said to Usagi.

"Just let her cool down. I'm sure she will be alright," Ami suggested with a bit of worry in her voice and shock on her face. "She's just upset right now," she finished trying to convince herself.

"You're sure she will be alright?! She was just fired –" Rei started.

"She will be fine, Rei," Usagi interrupted her. "Ami is right. She is mad but she will be back. I know she will."

Rei rolled her eyes and started to walk out the throne room. "I'm headed to my room, before I get fired too," she said sarcastically. "But, I hope you're right Usagi."


	8. War

Chapter 8

War

'_It's been two months now,'_ Rei thought as she entered the doors of the Crystal Tokyo palace. '_I wonder where Minako has gone. I feel like I searched everywhere for her. Even the great fire won't tell me where she is.'_ She continued walking down the long corridor towards her room deep in thought. '_I would have thought Usagi, would have gotten over it by now too. But everytime I try to talk to her about it, Makoto always assures Usagi that Minako will come back and Ami tells me to leave the situation between the two of them.'_ She rolled her eyes to herself at the completion of that last thought. '_Ami's not always right. We are the Guardian Senshi and this situation not only leaves us vulnerable, but all of Crystal Tokyo too, so it is our business.'_ She looked up to realize the door to her room was right in front of her. She reached her hands out to turn the door knob. As she opened the door, she heard a voice from behind her. She flinched in nervousness.

"Hello, Rei."

Rei turned towards the voice. "Oh, hello Setsuna," Rei acknowledged the green haired woman standing in front of her. "I didn't notice you were behind me."

Setsuna smiled warmly at her. "You looked like you were deep in thought," she explained. "I saw when you had entered the palace, you looked distressed and I just wanted to make sure everything was OK."

"Oh, yeah, er, everything is fine," Rei lied. "I was just taking a walk."

"Taking a walk?" Setsuna questioned. "Or taking a walk to look for Minako?"

"Oh, no, uh, I just-" Rei started.

"There is no need to lie to me, Rei. I too am worried about Minako. Not just for her own well-being, but the well-being of the Guardian Senshi, the king and queen, and all of Crystal Tokyo. You guys are stronger when you fight together."

'_At least, she understands,'_ Rei thought feeling validated. "Have you seen the future? Is that why you're worried?"

"I have seen many different versions of the possible future timelines. I am not sure which timeline will take place next, however. Unfortunately, I can't share with you what I have seen in the possible timelines. Have you tried reading the great fire?"

Rei nodded her head. "I have, but I can't seem to see anything. Maybe I'm too stressed or something."

"I'm sure everything will work itself out," Setsuna started. "It always does. I will talk to you later Rei." Setsuna turned and walked down the hallway.

Rei turned to enter her room when her senshi small yellow circular communicator went off. She reached down, pressing the black button on the top of it to answer it. "Rei, could you please come to the war room. We are about to have a senshi meeting," she heard Makoto's voice through the communicator. "On my way," she replied. She closed the door to her room and left down the hallway leading to the war room. '_I guess I won't get a chance to rest today,'_ she thought while walking down the hallway. She gets to the war room and opens the door to see Usagi, Makoto, and Ami sitting there. She closed the door behind her and began to take a seat.

"Sorry for the last minute notice Rei. I sent Ami to your room earlier to let you know about this last minute meeting, but she said you were nowhere to be found," Makoto explained.

"Sorry, I was out getting some fresh air. Why are we having this meeting?"

"Well, we were thinking. Minako has been gone for 2 months now and we are kind of unbalanced as a team of 3 senshi," Makoto started. She had a nervous expression on her face. She looked at Usagi and Ami, who nodded in agreement and encouragement for her to continue. "So we, well Ami mostly, were thinking maybe we should replace her." She finished with her words trailing off.

"Replace her?" Rei asked calmly, trying to hide the anger and disapproval in her voice. "Replace her with who?" She asked, distinctly pronouncing each word trying to calm herself down.

"We were thinking maybe Hotaru, since her delegated duties won't kick in until Chibi-Usa is born and is of age to become a senshi," Ami answered her.

"Hotaru," Rei started, shaking her head in disbelief at the suggestion. "The one who can destroy a whole planet just by dropping her staff? That is who you want to replace Minako with. Someone who could kill us all on accident," she finished with her voice raising.

"Rei, don't be so snarky. It was just an idea," Usagi said.

"Yeah, a very dumb one," Rei replied trying to calm down.

"It was not a dumb idea. Ami came up with it," Usagi said defending Ami. Ami's cheeks blushed as she looked down.

"Ami is very smart, but not all of her ideas are great. Especially this one," Rei said. Ami's head dropped a little more, her face turning redder.

"Enough Rei," Usagi said sternly to her. "You may not agree with Ami's idea, but that gives you no right to be rude. That's why we are having this meeting to discuss who would be the best option for replacing Minako."

"I think the whole idea of replacing her is dumb. How about we go find her and convince her to come back."

"She has had a whole two months to return and apologize to Usagi," Makoto said. Usagi nodded in agreement. "She obviously doesn't want to be here and we shouldn't chase after anyone who decides to quit."

"I remember her getting fired –" Rei started with a roll of her eyes.

"Rei, let's not get caught up on the technicalities. Please let's just calm down and listen and talk about this idea. We aren't saying this is what we are definitely going to do. This is why we are having this meeting," Ami interrupted. Rei turned her head towards Ami.

"Technicalities?!" Rei shouted at Ami. She leaned in towards her without leaving her chair. "She was fired. FIRED. Usagi fired her, then she quit. That is what happened. There are no technicalities at all there. Even though I'm not a genius, I can and do understand what happened that day," she finished snarkily while crossing her arms.

"REI!" Usagi yelled toward her. Rei uncrossed her arms and looked at Usagi, "I just told you there is no need for your snarky and rude behavior. You have been in a bad mood ever since Minako quit and have been taking it out on all of us. I am sick of it. I understand that you are upset she is not here but I will not tolerate her or your behavior. I didn't lash out at anyone when I was feeling bad about Mamoru not being here, I just stayed in my room and kept to myself. Am I right?"

Rei averted her eyes from Usagi's face_. 'You lashed out at Minako. But I guess I shouldn't talk about the technicalities,'_ Rei thought as she looked towards Ami. She looked back at Usagi, "No, you didn't," she answered.

"Right. So please do not take your frustrations out on everyone else. Minako is the one who left and hasn't come back. Be mad at her," Usagi said.

Rei slumped back in her chair and crossed her arms again. The door to the war room suddenly opened. Haruka rushed in followed by Michiru. "Sorry, to interrupt your meeting, " Haruka panted out of breath.

" I sensed a force in Crystal Tokyo. I can't really tell if it's evil or not, but it's not a youma," Michiru finished through panting breaths.

"Rei, could you read the great fire to see what it is?" Ami asked. Rei nodded her head and started to get out of her seat, followed by her other seated friends. Suddenly, they heard an explosion outside of the palace.

"No time for that," Makoto said. "Let's head up to the top balcony to see if we can see what it is." All of the scouts ran down the hall and up the many flights of crystalline stairs leading to the balcony. As they were running they heard a few more explosions getting closer and closer to the palace. Once they reached the top they looked out towards the city. They saw a sea of people dressed in black armor headed towards the palace.

"Who ever it is they're already in the city," Ami stated with her eyes wide open, slightly frightened.

"I don't think they're youma at all though," Rei started. " I don't get that vibe from them. Maybe we should let the army take care of them."

"LOOKOUT," the group heard Haruka scream out. They turned in looked in the direction she was facing. Two missiles were headed straight for them. Everyone was frozen in fear except for Haruka. "Uranus Planet Power, MAKE UP," she shouted as she transformed into her Sailor Uranus form. "Uranus World Shaking." She shouted as an orange orb of energy flew out of her hands and towards the missiles. They collided with the orb and exploded in the air. She turned towards her fellow senshi. "Michiru, come with me to deploy the army. Makoto, you and your team hold them off until the army can get there." Makoto nodded as Michiru followed Uranus off the balcony and into the palace.

Usagi reached for her brooch. "Usagi, don't!" Makoto exclaimed. "You aren't supposed to be Sailor Moon while trying to become queen. Leave this to us."

"I can't just sit here and do nothing!" Usagi exclaimed.

"Use the Ginzoushou to create a barrier around the palace so it doesn't get destroyed," Ami suggested. Usagi looked at the faces of her friends, then nodded. "OK," she replied disappointed. She closed her hands over her brooch and bowed her head down. After a few seconds, a crystal barrier surrounded the palace. "I made it so that only you guys can enter and exit through the barrier. Otherwise, it's impenetrable." The other three girls nodded. "Go stop this, you guys. But please try not to hurt anyone if it's not necessary." The three girls nodded again.

"Mercury Eternal Power!"

"Mars Eternal Power!"

"Jupiter Eternal Power!"

"Make UP!" The three girls shouted in unison. After a flash of light they had transformed into Sailor Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter. They leapt from the balcony and phased through the crystal barrier on the way down to the ground. Usagi watched as they hit the ground and ran towards the sea of soldiers. '_Good luck guys,'_ she thought as she turned and walked back into the palace.

Jupiter, Mercury and Mars charged at the soldiers until they were about a few feet in front of them. They stood with their arms stretched out to the side in a line in front of the soldiers. "Stop right now." Jupiter yelled to the soldiers. The soldiers stopped marching forward. It was completely silent.

"Who are you?" Jupiter asked. There was no response.

"I'll ask again, who are you?" Once again her question was met with silence. The three senshi looked at each other. Jupiter looked back out towards the soldiers. "Ok, how about this. What do you want?" She asked.

In unison, all of the soldiers shouted out, "WAR!"


	9. Revelation

Chapter 9

Revelation

The army began charging towards the three senshi. Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter took a defensive stance preparing to battle the mysterious army of soldiers. "Shabon Spray!" Sailor Mercury yelled out her attack. A mist formed around the entire army. The senshi heard the army's footsteps come to a halt, and murmurs of how army could not see the senshi in front of them.

"Good job, Ami," Sailor Jupiter said as she looked over towards Sailor Mercury. Sailor Mars also gave Mercury a nod of approval looking in her direction. Sailor Mercury smiled back at them weakly, then fell to her knees. "Ami!" Both Sailor Mars and Jupiter exclaimed out of concern for their friend. They rushed over to help her back to her feet.

"I'm fine," she started, partly out of breath. "It just took a lot of energy to make a fog that would surround the whole army." The other two senshi nodded at her statement. "We need to figure out what our next step is, because this fog will go away soon."

"When this fog goes away, we will be ready to attack." Sailor Jupiter said slamming her left fist into the palm of her right hand.

"But how do we attack without hurting them?" Mars asked Jupiter. "They are definitely not youma we can just kill. And I also don't sense an evil presence around them."

"But they're attacking Crystal Tokyo, Rei! What other choice do we have?" Jupiter answered her.

"I don't know, but Usagi would not like it if we were attacking and killing people that aren't evil."

"Yeah, I don't like it either, but it's our job to protect Crystal Tokyo and Usagi. We can't just let them attack us. What do you think Ami?" Jupiter asked now looking in the direction of the blue haired senshi.

"I honestly don't have a clue what we should do. Both of you guys make valid points, but we need to figure out what we are going to do fast because the fog is thinning out." All three scouts looked at the fog surrounding the army. It was thinning out and they were beginning to see silhouettes of the soldiers.

"We need to attack," Jupiter declared to her team.

"No, we need to hold them off until Haruka, Michiru, and the army get here," Mars rebutted.

"Ami, you're the tie breaker," Jupiter said turning to her. "What do you think?"

"We should attack, using our weaker attacks to hold them off until the army arrives."

"Ok," Mars hesitantly agreed. They turned to face the army that was now standing in the residual mist from the fog. The three senshi took defensive stances. The army started to prepare to charge the senshi. Suddenly, gunshots whizzed from behind the senshi towards the army. They turned around to see the Crystal Tokyo army charging towards the soldiers. '_What a relief,'_ Mars thought. The senshi moved out of the way of the army's gunfire as the foreign soldiers began to return gunfire on the Crystal Tokyo army while slowly retreating. They ran over to where Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune were standing. "You guys made it just in time," Mars said.

"Sorry for taking so long," Neptune replied to her.

"No problem at all," Jupiter said. "Just glad you made it. We really didn't want to fight them ourselves."

"The army, Michiru and I have it from here," Uranus said. "You guys should probably see if you can find whoever is leading this invasion. The leader is never too far away from its troops."

"That's true," Jupiter affirmed. "Rei, you go look in the south forest, I will search in the north forest and Ami, since you're still worn out from the fog attack, go back to the palace and see if you can pick anything up on the computer. Contact the others if you find anything." Mars and Mercury nodded at her instructions and the three senshi departed and ran off in their different directions.

**In the south forest**

Sailor Mars was running through the forest. '_This is crazy,'_ she thought while running through the tall trees and looking for her unknown enemy. '_I don't even know what I am looking for.'_ She stopped running. '_Maybe I should see if I can hear or sense anything, at least figure out a direction I should be running in.'_ She closed her eyes, clasped her hands together in a praying position and took a few deep breaths. The forest was silent around her. She stood there in silence listening for a noise or waiting to feel a presence. She couldn't hear or feel anything. "Urgh!" She screamed out in frustration. '_This was a dumb idea,'_ she thought, turning to prepare to search in another direction when she heard the sudden sound of a twig snapping. "Who's out there?" She called out turning in the direction of the snapped twig. She looked at the person standing in front of her in shock. It was silent for a few moments when finally she spoke. "Minako? What are you doing here? Where have you been?" She asked as she began to approach her estranged friend.

Minako stood there looking at Sailor Mars. As she was about to answer her questions Mars ran forward and hugged her in a tight embrace. "I was so worried about you!" Mars exclaimed to her friend. Minako smiled and hugged the senshi of fire back. "I am so glad to see you," Mars continued. "There's this army invading Crystal Tokyo right now and I could really use your help."

"I can't help you Rei," Minako said while looking down at the ground.

Rei looked at her quizzically. She took a few steps back from her. "Why not?"

Minako continued to look down at the ground, then looked up at her friend. "Because, I left the Crystal Alliance. I have no allegiance to Usagi or this moon kingdom anymore."

Mars stood there in silence, shocked at her friend's words. "I can't believe you would let some fight with Usagi make you turn your back on her. Don't you remember your duty as a senshi?"

"I do remember my duty, but when I tried to act upon my duties I was called weak, incompetent, incapable, and disloyal."

"What about us, Minako?" Mars asked, trying to empathize with her friend. "I can understand your frustration and anger with Usagi, but what about the rest of the senshi, your friends? We are fighting this unknown army and you don't want to help us? We could really use it."

"Rei, you're my only friend in the senshi. Makoto stood there grinning when I was fired by Usagi. And as much as I like Ami, she didn't stick up for me either," Minako said, fighting back the tears coming from the hurt of her last memory with the team.

"Then help ME Minako. You could help me in secret. Please, don't turn your back on us," Sailor Mars pleaded with her friend.

"You really don't understand do you Rei?" Minako looked down again. Rei looked at her confused. "Venus Eternal Power, Make UP!" Minako shouted. After a flash of light there she stood as Sailor Venus. "Rei," Sailor Venus started, then paused. "I am the one who is in charge of the army attacking Crystal Tokyo."

Rei stood there shocked again, looking at her friend in pure disbelief. She took a step back. "Minako," she started, soft and weak, still shocked by this revelation. "Why?"

"Because Usagi and the others don't respect me. And if they won't respect me, they will fear me."

"Minako, th- this isn't right," Mars stammered out.

"My army respects me, Rei. My army of Venusians. They are loyal to me, not the Crystal Alliance. They pledge to follow me and do what I wish," Venus continued. She looked at her friend who was still shocked. "Rei, this is the reason I'm glad I ran into you." Mars looked confused, still shocked from this new information presented to her. "I don't want to fight you Rei. You have always been loyal to me and respected my position as leader. I want you to join my Army, Rei. Not as my subordinate, but as my equal."

Once again, Mars fell into complete silence at the words she was hearing her former leader said. "Minako, I can't do that. My duty as a senshi is to protect the queen. I can't turn my back on the Crystal Alliance."

"Why not?" Minako asked. "They treat you just like the treated me. With no respect. I hear how you always give ideas, and they always go with Ami's over yours. You stick up for me and they call you a hot head. It's not right, and you know it," Venus said to her last friend with concern on her face.

Rei's cheeks blushed. "It's not right, but just because it's not right doesn't mean I should turn on them Minako. Please, don't do this," she pleaded with the yellow clad senshi.

"I'm sorry Rei. I guess this is where our opinions differ. I'm not going to personally attack anytime soon, but my army will. I just have one favor to ask you Rei. Please don't tell the others that I am behind this attack. Not yet."

"You know I can't do that Minako. It goes against my duty as a senshi."

"Then I guess we are at war too, Rei. My offer is still open to you and will always be open to you." Venus put her hand in the air, holding her transformation wand high. "Bye, Rei. I hope I don't have to fight you the next time I see you." In a flash of light, Sailor Venus was gone.

Sailor Mars stood there staring at the spot where Sailor Venus was just standing in front of her. A tear fell from her eyes. She wiped the tear away, then she turned to head back to the palace.

**Crystal Tokyo Palace**

'_I can't believe Minako is behind all this. This has gone WAY too far. I need to tell Usagi and the others,'_ Sailor Mars thought, while walking towards the throne room. She then stopped in place '_But why do I feel like I'm betraying Minako by telling them?'_ she asked herself. She shook her head and continued walking. '_No, I'm not betraying her, she's betraying US,'_ She stopped again and pounded her fist against the wall. '_Then why do I feel terrible for wanting to tell the others? No, it doesn't matter how I feel. I'm going to walk into that throne room and tell the others so we can stop this before it goes too far.'_ She continued walking and came to the door of the throne room. She took a deep breath and pushed the door open. As she walked in she saw Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mercury standing on opposite sides of Usagi, who was sitting on the throne.

"Did you find anything, Rei?" Jupiter asked her as she approached the group. "Ami and I couldn't find anything."

Mars looked at her three friends, then looked down at the floor. '_Be honest, Rei,'_ she told herself. She took a few deep breaths and prepared to answer. She looked back up at her friends.

"Well, did you find anything?" Jupiter asked again, anxiously.

"No," she said, shocking herself by the lie that just came out of her mouth. "I didn't find anything."


	10. Casualties

Chapter 10

Casualties

"Uranus, Neptune, How are things going out there?" Usagi asked the two senshi through her communicator. Usagi was sitting in the war room surrounded by Rei, Makoto and Ami. They were sitting close to Usagi, as she talked through the device.

"Things are good out here Usagi," Uranus reported. "Our armies are nearly evenly matched and we are trying our best not to use deadly force, pushing them out of the city." She looked over at Sailor Neptune standing next to her on their perch on the ceiling of one of the crystal covered buildings in Crystal Tokyo, then returned her attention to the communicator. "Have you guys been able to find out who these guys are or who is telling them to attack us?"

"No, not yet," Usagi replied to Uranus.

"We have been searching for two weeks now!" Makoto exclaimed frustrated through the communicator. "The attacks aren't slowing down and their leader still hasn't exposed themselves. This is getting ridiculous. Ami has done everything she can on the computer; Rei has read the great fire, and still nothing!" Rei shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Calm down, Makoto. I'm sure we will find out who is behind this soon," Neptune replied through the communicator, trying to calm her down. "If you guys keep searching, I know you will find something."

"The actions of this enemy are very mysterious," Ami stated. "Normally, our foes show themselves by now to take credit for their work. This is very unusual."

"Maybe this foe is scared of exposing themselves," Rei suggested. "I mean it is seven senshi versus one of them. Maybe they're scared of getting hurt or they truly don't want to fight us."

"Then why even attack?!" Makoto asked Rei, still frustrated.

"And how are you so sure it's just one foe, Rei?" Uranus asked through the communicator

"Oh, uh, I don't know. I just assumed," Rei lied with the best casual voice she could muster and a shrug of her shoulders.

"You can't assume things like that, Rei. If we ever find who is behind these attacks, going in with assumptions like that could leave you defenseless and vulnerable," Ami said to Rei.

"Yea, Rei. Try not to assume. We have no clue what we are dealing with," Usagi said, backing Ami up.

Rei rolled her eyes. "Ok, whatever," she replied with an attitude. '_Geez, it was a bad assumption get off my case,'_ she thought annoyed.

"How are things looking with our troops?" Usagi asked Uranus.

"We have taken a few casualties on our side," Uranus sadly confessed to Usagi. "But the other side has taken more."

"Oh ok," Usagi replied, disheartened by the news she just received. She slumped into her chair, disappointed and frustrated by the situation.

"It's OK, Usagi," Makoto said comforting her. "Soon, we'll find out who is behind this and save any more troops from dying."

"Yes, and Haruka and I are doing our best job to minimize the losses on our side," Neptune confirmed through the communicator.

"It's not just our losses that make me sad. I don't like the fact we have to kill people on the other side, who are just doing their job. This isn't their fault. They don't deserve this fate," Usagi said. Tears started welling up in her eyes. She placed her head in the palms, took a deep breath, and then wiped away her tears. "I'm sorry everyone. I know I'm the queen and I should be happy that we have fewer casualties on our side, but I still don't like the fact we have to kill people."

"It's OK, Usagi. Your compassion for others is what makes you a great queen," Ami said to her, trying to cheer her up.

"We are trying our best to push them out of the city without using deadly force," Uranus assured her. "It is our last option."

Rei looked at Usagi and felt bad. '_I should tell her Minako is behind this and put all of this behind us. I mean I still don't know where Minako is, but it could help. I feel terrible for lying about this for the past two weeks. I should just come clean and be honest.'_

"Rei, are you OK? You look a little pale," Usagi asked her concerned.

"Huh, yeah. I'm OK. Just a little tired from all the searching and hearing about the losses is getting to me too, I think," Rei lied. '_Can't believe I just lied again,'_ she thought, disappointed with herself. "I'm going to go to my room to lie down," she said, standing up and turning to walk out the war room.

As Rei was walking out of the room, Haruka's voice came through the communicator. "Michiru, look behind you. Up there on the ledge of that building. Is that Minako?" Rei froze in her spot. Usagi, Makoto and Ami had looks of surprise on their faces as they stared at the communicator in front of them.

"Hey, Minako!" Uranus yelled and waved to her, with a smile on her face. "You're back. Perfect timing too."

"Glad to see you Minako!" Michiru smiled and waved towards her. "And you're already transformed. Came to help us out?"

Usagi and the others in the room were still in shock to hear Minako's name. Rei turned around slowly as she walked back towards the other senshi in the room. She felt sick in her stomach as she sat back down in her seat again. '_Minako, revealed herself. I should really say something. Now.'_ The four girls in the room heard Sailor Venus' voice through the communicator.

"Venus Crescent Beam!"

Uranus and Neptune jumped out of the way of the quick yellow beam of energy that headed towards them. "Woah, Minako careful there. You almost hit us. Was there someone behind us?" Uranus asked as she looked behind her. Venus answered her question with silence. Rei felt sicker than before, her face now completely pale.

"What's going on, Minako?" Neptune asked after ensuring there were no enemies behind her.

"Last time I missed. This time I won't. Venus Crescent Beam!" Sailor Venus shouted out her fingers pointing at the two Outer Senshi, releasing another beam of energy at them. They dodged the attack again but the communicator Uranus was using was hit. Usagi and the senshi in the room at the palace heard static coming from the communicator.

"Wait, you're attacking us?!" Uranus asked shocked.

"Why are you attacking us Minako?" Neptune asked.

Venus once again answered their questions in silence. She leapt off of the ledge of the building she was on. "Venus Love-Me Chain." She called out on her way down. The yellow heart-shaped link chain grabbed Neptune by her ankle and Venus swung her into Uranus, knocking the two Outer Senshi to the ground.

"I don't care why you're attacking us," Uranus said angrily while standing up. "If it's a fight you want you're gonna get it." Venus then yanked her chain which was still surrounding Neptune's ankle, swinging the senshi upward into the air, then slamming her into a nearby building before releasing the chains grip from her ankle. "Michiru!" Uranus yelled as Neptune fell to the ground below semi-conscious. Uranus ran to check on her lover.

"If I'm going to fight," Venus started. "It's going to be a fair one," she said to the senshi of wind, standing by the body of Neptune on the ground. Neptune tried to get up but fell back down.

"Don't get up," Uranus said to her. "I can handle this." Neptune nodded as she looked into Uranus' eyes and laid on the ground, trying to regain strength to join the battle. Uranus turned around and looked at Venus. "So you consider sneak attacks a fair fight?!" She yelled at her.

"When it was 2 on 1, you guys had an unfair advantage. So I figured I could take an unfair advantage." Venus replied with a shrug and an icy smile.

Uranus started charging towards Venus. "Uranus world shaking!" She tossed her attack in Venus' direction. Venus jumped high to avoid the attack, with Uranus following her lead; her right fist ready to connect with the former leader of the Guardian Senshi. She swung her right arm and connected with Venus' face, the force from the punch blowing Venus back into the building behind her. As she hit the wall with a thud and slid back down onto the ground, she saw Uranus charging at her again with her fist raised.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" The small yellow heart shaped attack quickly flew and connected with Uranus' torso exploding on contact. Uranus flew and violently crashed into the building behind her. As Uranus slid down the crystal wall of the building, she saw Venus charging at her with her chain in her hand. Venus whipped her chain sending the links in Uranus' direction. Uranus tried to recover to dodge being tangled by the chain, but the chain wrapped around her wrist. Venus whipped her chain upwards and Uranus flew into the air. While in the air, Uranus looked down saw Venus ready to yank her chain again. She quickly yanked the chain herself, pulling Venus into the air with her. Uranus was readying to punch her again as Venus got closer to her, when she unexpectedly blown further into the air by another Love and Beauty Shock attack to the torso. She fell to the ground inches away from Neptune. Blood was streaming from her mouth as she grasped protectively at her abdomen, struggling to stand up.

'_She reached her eternal form,'_ Uranus thought, lying there in pain. '_She's much stronger now.'_ She looked up to see Venus on the ledge of the building across from her.

"Is that all you got?" Venus taunted. "I thought this was going to be a challenge. I haven't even used my new attack yet."

"You haven't seen anything yet, blondie!" Uranus yelled, standing up determined to beat her former comrade. She leapt at Venus, fist raised again.

'_I guess it's time for my new attack then,'_ Minako thought. She stretched out her arms, with her palms facing Uranus and shouted. "Venus Leading Love!" A huge heart-shaped beam of energy erupted from her hand and flew towards Uranus. She dodged it in midair and landed on a ledge a few stories beneath Venus, as the attack collided with the ground causing an explosion.

"Missed me, Blondie," Uranus taunted Venus.

Venus smirked. "Did I?"

Uranus looked towards the spot where Venus' attack hit the ground. She looked in horror as she realized it was the spot where Neptune had been recovering. She leapt off her ledge and ran into the smoke from the attack. "Michiru!" She shouted desperately to the air as she tried to see through the smoke. When the smoke started to clear, she could see Michiru's untransformed body laying motionless in the small crater that Venus' attack created. "Michiru!" She yelled again while rushing towards her lovers body, as it started fading away. She got there in time to grab Michiru's lifeless hand, tears flowing from her eyes. Uranus was sobbing uncontrollably, with her face pressed against Michiru's quickly fading face. "Please, no, this can't be happening. Please, no," she pleaded with the air in disbelief. Venus looked at the scene somewhat remorseful before looking away and teleporting away from the scene. Uranus continued sobbing until, Michiru's body completely faded away. Her face was now pressed into the ground and her hand was grasping the air where Michiru's hand once was. She closed her hand into a fist and punched the ground hard leaving a fist sized crater. She lifted her head up and screamed into the sky in anguish. "MICHIRU!"


	11. Aftermath

Chapter 11

Aftermath

Static was buzzing through the communicator as Usagi, Ami, Rei and Makoto stared at it in disbelief. A few moments passed and finally Ami spoke. "Was Minako, was she attack- attacking Haruka and Michiru?" She stammered out.

'_Oh my God,'_ Rei thought as she slumped back in her chair. She put her face in her palms was shaking her head side to side. '_No, no, no, no. This can't be,'_ she thought feeling extremely nauseous at the situation.

"It sounded like it," Usagi said, still in shock.

"Why would she attack Haruka and Michiru?" Makoto asked as Rei shifted herself into a seated fetal position in her chair.

"I have no clue," Usagi answered her.

Ami stared aimlessly into the air for a few moments. She gasped and put her hands over her mouth. Usagi and Makoto turned to her as Rei sat up to look at her. "What is it Ami?" Usagi and Makoto asked in unison, Rei too sick to speak.

"When Minako quit, she said that we would regret this. I'm not sure if this theory is 100% correct, but what if Minako is behind all this?" Ami asked. Suddenly, Rei got up and ran over to the trash can in the corner of the room. She collapsed onto the ground by it, put her head in and proceeded to vomit.

"REI?!" The other three girls shouted in unison and concern. They got out of their seats and ran over to comfort their sick friend. Rei pulled her head out of the trash can and looked at her friends. "It's fine guys," Rei said through coughs. "It's just a lot to take in." She turned her head back towards the trash can and proceeded to vomit more.

"I know Minako was upset, but do you think she was that upset to declare war on us?" Usagi asked Ami while rubbing Rei's back. Rei, with her face still in the garbage can, vomited again at the conclusion of her question.

"I don't know. Seems unlikely, but it's the best guess I have right now. Explains why we haven't seen her in nearly 3 months and then these attacks," Ami speculated while holding Rei's hair.

"Who would her army consist of?" Makoto asked Ami, while steadying the trash can in front of Rei's face.

"I don't know." Ami asked with a shrug. "It's just a theory but I feel like this is right." Rei coughed again and began to move slightly.

"Are you OK Rei?" Usagi asked, concerned about her friend.

"I'm fine," she replied. She tried to stand up and fell back to the ground.

"Let's get Rei to her room," Usagi suggested as Ami and Makoto helped her pull Rei off the floor. They continued to hold her up as they walked out the war room and down the hall towards the rooms. They heard sobbing coming from one of adjacent hallways and stopped walking. They looked towards the sound and saw Setsuna holding up a sobbing Haruka.

"Haruka!" Ami, Makoto and Usagi said concerned. Rei looked away from her sobbing friend, filled with shame. Setsuna continued to hold Haruka up as the three senshi walked towards them. "Haruka, what happened? And where's Michiru?" Usagi asked her crying friend.

Haruka started sobbing harder. "Gone," she managed to say softly through sobs. All of the girls looked horrified at her response.

"What do you mean, gone?" Makoto asked, tears welling up in her eyes. Haruka continued sobbing.

"Minako, was in a battle with Haruka and Michiru," Setsuna explained. "Minako, killed her," Setsuna finished with tears welling up in her eyes. "I tried to get there when I sensed this battle happening, but it happened so fast. When I got there, I saw Haruka sobbing in a crater and knew I was too late. I grabbed her and teleported us back here." The three Inner Senshi and Usagi all had tears flowing from their eyes.

"Michiru?!" Usagi asked sadly. She walked over and gave Haruka a tight hug, while Makoto and Ami continued to hold Rei up.

"Thanks, Usagi," Haruka said slowing her sobbing.

"I want you to take some days off," Usagi told Haruka.

"But what about the army? The War? Minako?!" She asked Usagi.

"Leave that to us. You have experienced a great loss today Haruka. You need time to heal yourself. "

"I want revenge on Minako!" Haruka said coldly. Rei once again felt nausea and almost collapsed again.

"Don't worry. We will not let Minako get away with this," Usagi assured her.

"She KILLED Michiru. I WANT TO DEAL WITH HER PERSONALLY!" Haruka screamed at her. Usagi took a step back surprised. "I'm sorry Usagi. I'm just angry and upset. I didn't mean to take it out on you," Haruka apologized with tears welling up in her eyes again.

Usagi smiled at her. "I know that Haruka. But it is best if you take your time and heal. I request, not just as Usagi your friend, but as Neo-Queen Serenity, that you take days off."

Haruka stood up on her own and pushed herself away from Setsuna's hold. "Fine," she said as she walked off towards her room. When Haruka was out of earshot, Usagi turned to Setsuna and asked, "Could you and Hotaru look after her?" Setsuna replied with a nod and proceeded to walk down the hall after Haruka.

"I think I'm feeling a little bit better too," Rei said as Ami and Makoto released their hold on her. She began to walk towards her room.

"Ok, but we are going to follow you there to make sure you make it there fine. Plus we need to talk as a group about what to do about Minako. We can talk in your room while you're lying down." Usagi said. The foursome walked down the hallway until they arrived at Rei's room. Rei opened the door and walked over to the bed to lie down. Usagi sat in a chair in the corner, while Makoto sat on the bed next to her weakened friend and Ami stood across the room. The room was silent for some moments.

"She's an enemy," Usagi said, breaking the silence. All of the girls looked at her. "She's an enemy. She's mad because she quit and now she wants to attack and kill us?!" She asked each word getting louder. "She's an enemy and should be treated as such." Makoto and Ami nodded their heads in agreement. Rei looked at Usagi, her face a mixture of confusion and disbelief.

"Maybe, we shouldn't be having this conversation right now," Rei suggested while sitting up on the bed. "We just found out Minako was the enemy, we just heard her begin to battle Haruka and Michiru, we just found out she killed Michiru, we are all emotionally spent and not in the right mind to have this conversation."

"Are you suggesting we forgive her?!" Makoto asked offended.

"No, I'm not suggesting anything about Minako right now. I'm just suggesting that we have this conversation later," Rei replied.

"We are still going to be hurt about Minako's actions later Rei. I don't think there is a difference whether we have the talk later or now," Ami countered softly.

"Yes, there is. We are all too emotional n-" Rei started.

"Ami's right, Rei. We have this conversation now. So we are all in agreement, she is now an enemy of Crystal Tokyo and the Crystal Alliance."

"I'm not fighting her," Rei said defiantly.

"Excuse me?" Usagi questioned.

"I said, I'm not fighting her. She may be the enemy, but she's still my friend," she confessed with tears welling in her eyes. "It sucks that she made this terrible decision, but there's no way I can fight her!" Rei pleaded. "Come on, you guys she's supposed to be your friend too. Let's figure out a way to end this without fighting her," she tried to reason.

"She insulted Usagi, quits, and then kills Michiru!" Makoto exclaimed. "There is no friendship at this point." Ami and Usagi nodded at Makoto's words. "And if she is still your friend Rei, that's very weak and disloyal of you," she finished.

Rei got off her bed and was standing in the middle of her room. "Weak and disloyal of me?!" She yelled at Makoto. "Makoto you were shining like the sun when Usagi announced you as leader and FIRED Minako. You're the disloyal one. I think you two should just apologize to her. That will end all of this mess. Apologize to her, make her leader again and then she will apologize and we will figure out how to bring Michiru back."

"Apologizing to an enemy makes you look weak," Ami stated from across the room. "I know its Minako and I'm almost tempted to agree with you Rei, however, if we make a special exception and apologize to Minako, we will look weak to all future enemies that may be out there."

"It's not making a special exception; it's ending this mess before it gets worse!" Rei yelled at Ami.

"REI!" Usagi yelled. "We had this talk about being rude just because you have a different opinion. I'm on Ami's side with this one, we shou-"

"YOU'RE ALWAYS ON AMI'S SIDE, USAGI. YOU'RE NEVER ON MY SIDE. AMI DOESN'T KNOW EVERYTHING AND HER WORD SHOULD NOT BE FINAL." Rei yelled to everyone in the room. She took a deep breath. "I can't do this anymore. I'm TIRED of this disrespect. Since Ami always knows the right thing to do, you don't need me," Rei said walking towards her door.

"Rei, what are you saying?" Usagi asked, feeling anxious of her friend's pending response.

Rei opened the door then stopped in the doorway. She turned back towards her former friends. "I quit," she said sternly. She walked out the doorway and slammed the door closed behind her. The other three girls' faces were stuck in disbelief.

**Venus' castle on the Planet Venus**

Minako was laying on her bed sobbing. '_I didn't mean to do it,'_ she thought, continuing to sob harder. There was a knock on her door. "Come in," she said through sobs. A young blonde woman with her hair in a high ponytail dressed in floor length flowing black dress walked in the large yellow room.

"Why are you sobbing, Princess Minako? We heard about your triumphant victory over the two Outer Senshi, thwarting our war effort," the young assistant to Minako asked.

"I killed Michiru," Minako answered. "I didn't mean to do it. I didn't know my attack was that strong. I didn't know it would kill her," she continued through her sobs. "I just feel like none of the senshi understand me and where I'm coming from. And now none of them ever will accept me again. I killed Michiru."

"We understand you, Princess Minako. You will always have us, your loyal Venusians here for you," her assistant replied comforting her.

Minako sat up and stopped crying. She smiled at her assistant. "Thanks. I feel a bit better knowing that." She hugged her assistant. Just then another Venusian, entered the room.

"Princess Minako. There's someone here to see you."

"Who is it?"

"She's a Martian. She goes by the name of Rei."


	12. Planning

Chapter 12

Planning

Haruka laid on her bed on her back, her face stained from tears. She stared at the ceiling, her mind racing with thoughts. She closed her eyes and reopened them. As she reopened them, all of the thoughts stopped and the battle with Minako replayed in her head. The scene replayed when Minako shot that attack from her hands and she dodged it. She remembered hearing the attack collide with the ground, the feeling of feeling like she bested Minako. She remembered Minako's sick smile as she told her that Michiru had been hit with the attack. She remembered running over to her lover, the fear and anxiety she felt as she raced over to her. She remembered holding Michiru in her arms as she faded away. She remembered the feeling of loss, hurt, pain and regret she felt once she was gone. Tears started flowing from Haruka's eyes. She closed them, trying to stop the flowing. As she closed her eyes, the image of Minako's sick smile came to her head again. '_I hate her,'_ she thought, becoming angry at the image of Minako. '_That traitor! How dare she? That coward! Her fight was with me, not Michiru. I want her dead.'_ She heard a knock at her door, interrupting her thoughts. She wiped away the few remaining tears from her face. She sat up and moved over to the edge of her bed. "Come in."

The door opened and Hotaru entered the room. She noticed the tears on Haruka's face. "How are you feeling, Haruka-papa?" She asked as she walked over to Haruka and sat next to her on the bed. Haruka answered her question by looking away from her, trying not to cry in front of the younger girl. Hotaru picked up on this and moved closer to Haruka. "It's OK to cry Haruka-papa. I miss Michiru-mama too," Hotaru said, her eyes getting teary. She put her arm around the shoulder of the taller Haruka. Haruka stood up and took a few steps away from the bed and the girl.

"I'm fine," Haruka said, her back still facing Hotaru. She tried to regain her composure, then turned around and weakly smiled at her. "You know you don't have to worry about me. I know Usagi asked you and Setsuna to look after me, but I'm good."

"It's only been 2 weeks since Michiru-mama," Hotaru started, tearing up again. She shook her head and started again. "It's OK to feel sad. I'm worried about you."

Haruka walked back to the bed and hugged Hotaru. She held the girl by her shoulders and looked her in her face. "Hey, there's no need to worry about me. I'm fine," she smiled.

Hotaru smiled back at her and stood up. She hugged Haruka and started to walk out of her room. "If you need anything from me, don't hesitate to ask." She began to walk out of the room before turning around to the older senshi. "Oh, I forgot to ask you. Could you join me for dinner tonight in the courtyard? Makoto taught me how to cook your favorite meal!"

Haruka smiled. "Sounds like I have to join you then. See you later." She waved at Hotaru as she walked out the room, closing the door behind her. Haruka laid back down on her bed, once again on her back, with her hands behind her head. She thought about Hotaru and smiled. '_If there's anything you need from me, don't hesitate to ask,'_ she remembered Hotaru saying on the way out. '_What a sweet kid,'_ she thought smiling. She closed her eyes. Her mind wandered back to Minako and how she could avenge Michiru's death. She laid there, motionless, for minutes until she sat up suddenly from an idea she just thought of. '_Perfect,'_ she thought with a smile. She laid back down and rolled over with a smile on her face for the she plan had in mind.

**In the war room**

Usagi, Makoto and Ami were sitting at the table in the war room. No one was speaking, looks of concentration and deep thought written on their faces. Usagi sat back in her chair, crossing her arms in frustration. "Has anyone come up with any ideas yet?" She asked the two other girls in the room. They both responded, shaking their heads no. She threw her arms in the air. "There has to be a way to stop Minako and end this war!" She put her hands back down on the table and looked at her friends.

"There definitely is, Usagi." Makoto assured her. "I guess it's just taking us a while to think of it, considering what has transpired these past few weeks. Finding out Minako is the enemy who has been attacking Crystal Tokyo, her killing Michiru, and Rei quitting. It's just a lot to process and take in."

"I know," Usagi responded, shaking her head in disbelief. "I just want this to be over with before Luna and Mamoru return home. They should be done soon and I don't want them to come back to this mess. I don't want them to think I can't handle things when they're gone and that I'm a terrible queen." She slumped down in her seat.

"They won't think that Usagi," Ami said comforting her. "There is no way any of us thought that this would happen. Your true ability as queen will shine through based on how you handle situations, not just by preventing them."

"Yeah, cheer up Usagi!" Makoto said trying to cheer her friend up.

Usagi straightened herself up in her chair, looking more determined than a few moments prior. "You're right guys. I can get through this, fix it, and prove that I am a great queen." She looked at her two friends. "Thanks guys. I'm lucky to have two great and true friends like you," she complimented her friends, with them smiling back at her. "Well let's have some sort of productive conversation while we think."

"Well, Hotaru asked me to teach her how to cook Haruka's favorite food. She wants to cook Haruka dinner tonight to cheer her up," Makoto said.

"That's sweet of her," Usagi said, smiling at the thought of Hotaru trying to cheer Haruka up.

"While I was teaching her, I asked her if she would join the Guardian Senshi team. She said she would and she seemed really excited," Makoto said.

"That's great!" Usagi exclaimed. "What about the army. What's going on there, now that Haruka is taking time to mourn and recover?"

"They are unfortunately at the same place they have been for the last few weeks," Ami answered. "Both sides are pretty evenly matched. The Venusian army is really resilient and shows no sign of slowing up. I kind of wish I could ask Haruka if she has any ideas how to turn the tide of battle in our favor."

"No, Haruka needs her time to recover and mourn. I don't want her even thinking about going back into battle until she heals more," Usagi said.

Ami nodded her head. "I know. I just have no clue about what to do. But I'll keep analyzing the data I collected so far and see if I can figure a way out of this."

Makoto's communicator rang. She reached for it and opened it. "This is Makoto," she answered.

"M- M- Makoto," a general of the Crystal Tokyo army stuttered into the communicator.

"What's going on, general?" Makoto asked concerned.

The general gulped and proceeded to answer Makoto's question. "Minako's here," he answered. The room fell completely silent as the three girls heard the answer from the general. "She," the general started, nervousness and panic taking over his voice. "She wants to speak to Neo-Queen Serenity," he finished. Static came through the communicator, then silence as the Guardian Senshi listened anxiously.

"Hello, Usagi." Minako said coldly through the communicator..

"Minako," Usagi started with her breathing increasing. Her voice filling with panic and concern for the general and her army.

"I wanted to propose," Minako started.

"Don't you hurt ANY of our soldiers, Minako!" Usagi demanded cutting her off. "Fight someone who can fight you back!"

"Well, if you didn't cut me off Usagi," Minako started with annoyance and frustration in her voice. "That's exactly what I wanted to propose. I want to have a one-on-one fight with someone who should be as evenly matched as me when it comes to skills and fighting ability."

"I'm not fighting you, Minako," Usagi defiantly replied to her former friend. "Surrender yourself for your crimes against Crystal Tokyo and the murder of Michiru and I will spare your life and only imprison you forever."

Minako laughed. "Usagi, you have always been funny, but now you must be in training to be a comic because that was hilarious," she finished her condescending laugh. "First off, I will never surrender, and I will not stop attacking until you recognize that I was an invaluable member of that team who deserved to be leader and treated with the respect of such. And secondly, I said I wanted to fight someone who was evenly matched, and that's definitely not you, the crybaby of the team. I was talking about Makoto. Since she stole my position, she should be able to fight me."

Usagi and Ami looked at Makoto. She smiled and nodded her head. "I accept," she said confidently into the communicator.

"Good, then we will fight tomorrow. We will fight outside of the city, because I don't want you having any excuses about you were holding back when I beat you," Minako taunted a frustrated growling Makoto. "See you tomorrow, Makoto," Minako finished handing the communicator back to the general and walking off.

"Is there anything you need me to do Neo-Queen Serenity?" The general asked, still nervous from the encounter from the former Guardian Senshi.

"No. Thank you for all your hard work and keep yourself and everyone else safe out there," Usagi replied to her general before he hung up the communicator.

"Are we sure this is a smart idea?" Ami asked.

"It's just Minako," Makoto replied slamming her left fist into the palm of her right hand. "I can handle her."

"But she killed Michiru," Ami cautioned her confident friend. "And we don't know anything about her new powers and abilities to prepare."

"So what?" Makoto replied, shrugging off her blue haired friend's concern. "She reached her eternal form somewhere in these last two months. I've had mine much longer. I can take her."

"I think that Makoto can handle her and that we should do this," Usagi interjected, looking at both girls.. Makoto and Ami turned their attention to their future queen. "To take out her army, we take out the leader. Minako is an enemy of Crystal Tokyo and I will not let that terrorist continue attacking us because her feelings are hurt. I am confident that Makoto can handle her and we can imprison her for her crimes." Usagi turned her attention to Makoto. "However Makoto, Ami is right. We don't know much about Minako's new powers and abilities and we should not take her lightly. Especially considering what she did to Michiru. So I am going to have Ami go with you and stand on the sidelines, so if Minako tries to take it too far she can be there to help you out. Everyone agree?" Ami and Makoto both nodded. "Good. I suggest you two go train and prepare for this fight." Ami and Makoto both got up and left the war room with Usagi still sitting in her chair.

'_Please, let me have made a good decision,'_ Usagi thought, feeling nervous and unsure.

**In the courtyard**

"How was the food, Haruka-papa?" Hotaru asked Haruka with a smile. Hotaru looked around at the green shrubbery that lined the perimeter of Crystal Tokyo palace courtyard before looking across the marble white bench towards her father figure like friend.

"It was delicious. Thanks Hotaru," Haruka thanked her with a smile. "You did a great job. Makoto's a great teacher."

"Thanks," She replied, happy to have seemingly cheered up her older friend. "Oh, speaking of Makoto. Did she mention that she wanted me to join the Guardian Senshi?"

"Oh, she does," Haruka replied, intrigued. "What did you say to her?"

"I told her yes. I'm ready to help however I can."

"You know being a Guardian Senshi will be difficult. Are you ready for the fighting and the difficult decisions you will have to make?"

Hotaru nodded. "I took on Neherenia and Galaxia. I'm ready for whatever may come."

Haruka put her finished plate on the ground and looked into the eyes of the young senshi. "Hotaru, remember earlier when you said that if I needed anything ask?" Hotaru nodded in response. "The favor I'm about to ask of you will determine whether you are ready to be a part of the Guardian Senshi or not," Haruka paused, taking a sigh to ready herself to ask the favor. "Hotaru, I would like you to come to Venus with me and destroy the planet."

Hotaru looked horrified. "What?!" The young girl asked in shock and disbelief. "Why me?"

"Because you're Sailor Saturn, the senshi of death and rebirth," Haruka explained. "You can destroy her planet just by dropping your silence glaive on it. Venus is where Minako is. She killed Michiru. So we destroy her and her base of operations."

"I'm sorry. I can't," Hotaru refused softly, looking away from Haruka. "It's wrong."

"It's wrong?" Haruka asked as anger filled her voice. "IT'S WRONG?! SHE KILLED MICHIRU. THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG," Haruka screamed at her. "We are just doing to her what she did to us. Don't you miss Michiru, Hotaru? Don't you want to avenge her death?" She asked trying to calm herself.

"I do miss Michiru-mama, but I can't destroy Minako's planet. It's wrong," Hotaru replied softly and afraid, still looking away from the angry senshi.

"Fine, I'll figure out another way to destroy her and her planet," Haruka said angrily, standing up from the bench and walking away from the palace and out of the courtyard.

"I'm going to tell Usagi, she will tell you it's wrong too," Hotaru tried to reason with her friend. "She will come up with another way," she finished, standing up and placing the plate on the bench where she once sat. She turned towards the palace and began walking.

"Uranus World Shaking!" Hotaru heard coming from behind her. She turned around to see an orange orb of energy coming her way. She jumped to the side to avoid the attack, falling to the ground. The orb exploded where she once stood at. "What are you doing?!" She shrieked at the transformed Sailor Uranus, eyes wide in fear.

Uranus began walking toward Hotaru. "You may not help me, but you aren't going to tell Usagi," Uranus said raising her right arm preparing another attack. "Got it?"

Hotaru eyes got wide as she saw the second ball of energy forming. She closed her eyes and covered her face, bracing herself for impact. "That's enough!" She heard a voice call out from behind her. She turned her head towards the voice to see Sailor Pluto running towards their direction.

"Haruka, I heard your plan," Pluto said as she reached Hotaru, helping her off of the ground. She moved the younger girl behind her to protect her from the aggressive and angry senshi of wind. "Please, cancel your plans. Return to your room and continue to mourn Michiru, but blowing up the planet Venus will not make you feel better," Pluto advised her friend.

"Wanna bet?" Uranus asked with a smirk on her face, still holding the orb of energy in her hand. "There's nothing more I want to see than Minako dead."

"I understand your frustration, but you're only saying this because you just suffered a loss," Pluto tried reasoning. "Haruka, listen to me. Minako used to be your friend. I think deep down she still is. There is another way to deal with this."

"Minako was also Michiru's friend and you see what she did to her!" Uranus yelled at Pluto.

"I know what Minako did was wrong and hurtful but two wrongs don't make a right!" Pluto pleaded.

"Don't lecture me, Setsuna. I'm doing what's right. She is an enemy of Crystal Tokyo, the Crystal Alliance, and me. I will take her down," Uranus promised. Out of the corner of her eye, she observed Hotaru run towards the palace. "Oh no you won't. I won't let either of you ruin this for me," Uranus screamed out in a crazed rage. "Uranus World Shaking!" She screamed out her attack, releasing the ball of energy from her hand and aiming it for Hotaru.

"Hotaru!" Pluto screamed running towards the girl. She reached Hotaru, pushing her out of the way and getting hit with it herself. She screamed out in pain as the collision from the attack sent her flying to the ground, struggling to get back up. She looked over at Hotaru who had moved behind a tree to hide from Uranus. She turned her gaze towards Uranus who was walking towards her. Pluto struggled to get to her hands and knees and looked up to see Uranus standing over her. Uranus looked over at Hotaru cowering behind the tree then back at Pluto struggling to get up.

"If you're dead set on telling Usagi," Uranus started emotionless. "Then letting you live is letting Michiru down. I'm sorry Setsuna, but I can't let her down again," Uranus said to her softly, closing her eyes as she raised her right arm in the air again.

"Haruka, no," Pluto said weakly, still struggling to stand. She looked to the ground and closed her eyes to brace for the attack.

"Uranus World Shaking!" Uranus called out again throwing her attack at Setsuna who was kneeling before her. The attack hit with the collision causing a small explosion. As the dust began to fade away, Hotaru, paralyzed with fear, looked over to see that Sailor Pluto was no longer there. "Don't think about transforming to attempt to fight me or telling Usagi, Hotaru," Uranus threatened her. "Or you will suffer the same fate," she finished coolly. Hotaru couldn't respond or move from fear. Uranus walked over to the tree Hotaru was cowering behind and bent over to become eye-level with Hotaru. "So let's talk about the plan from earlier. Either help me by destroying Venus or help me by saying hello to Michiru for me?"

Hotaru nodded her head yes to the threat, still too afraid and shocked to speak. Uranus walked past the girl, heading towards the palace leaving Hotaru still behind the tree. '_Oh my God,'_ Hotaru thought, falling to her knees once Uranus was out of sight. She collapsed on the ground and began to cry.


	13. Battle

Chapter 13

Battle

"Are you sure you're ready, Makoto?"

"I'm sure, Usagi."

"You don't have to go if you don't want to."

"I'd be lying if I said I wanted to. Minako used to be one of our best friends, but she's an enemy now and I will do what is necessary to protect Crystal Tokyo and the Queen," Makoto replied to Usagi. Usagi and Ami nodded their heads in affirmation. The three girls were standing in the courtyard of the palace with Makoto and Ami preparing to leave for battle with Minako. Usagi reached over and pulled the other two girls into a big hug.

"Be safe and be careful. But please remember, we must end this war Minako has started," she reminded them with a teary and a determined look on her face. The other two girls nodded in agreement.

"Ready, Ami?" Makoto asked as she turned to look at her blue-haired teammate. Ami nodded as her reply. "Jupiter Eternal Power!" She yelled and began her transformation into Sailor Jupiter.

"Mercury Eternal Power!" Ami yelled and began her transformation into Sailor Mercury. After a few seconds, of intense blinding light, Ami and Makoto had transformed into Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter. They turned and began to walk out the courtyard.

"Wait!" Usagi yelled after them. They turned around to face her. She had tears in her eyes as she began speaking. "I just wanted to let you both know, that I really appreciate your loyalty to me. I know I haven't been the best queen or leader in this time, but you two have stuck by me and supported me. I love you both dearly." Sailor Jupiter and Mercury teared up and smiled hearing the words of appreciation from their friend. They both gave Usagi a reassuring nod, then turned and continued walking out of the courtyard. A single tear fell from Usagi's eyes as she turned and headed back into the palace. She walked inside, with her head looking down, worried about the fate of her friends. "Ahh!" She screamed, looking up and jumping back from the unexpected figure in front of her. She put her hand over her chest and wiped the sweat from her brow at the realization of who it was. "You two startled me," she said a smile, trying to catch her breath.

Haruka was smiling at her friend's startled reaction. Hotaru was looking down and away from Usagi and Haruka standing at Haruka's side. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you Usagi," Haruka apologized. "But, I was looking for you. Could Hotaru and I talk to you in the war room? I just wanted to run an idea by you."

"Sure. Do you want to talk now? I'm free." Usagi suggested.

"Sure," Haruka said with a smile. The trio began walking in the direction of the war room.

**Outside of the city**

"Atleast, Minako picked a good place to fight. It's barren here," Mercury said looking around at her surroundings of the flat, dirt covered land and mountains. Everything was cast a shade of grey due to the dark skies above them. She kept walking, looking at everything when she bumped into Jupiter's extended arm in front of her. She looked up to see what Jupiter was blocking her from and saw Venus in the distance walking towards them. She saw a figure a few feet behind Venus but couldn't really tell who it was.

"There's Minako," Mercury worriedly said to Jupiter, who replied with a nod. Both of the senshi stopped and waited as Venus continued to approach them.

"Can you tell who that is behind her?" Jupiter asked Mercury. Mercury pulled out her pocket computer and her visor, started typing. After a few keystrokes, she gasped at the discovery. "What is it?" Jupiter asked Mercury not taking her eyes off of Venus and the stranger behind her approaching.

"I can't believe it," Mercury started, her voice filled with awe. "It's Rei."

Jupiter's eyes widened at Mercury's revelation. Her stance tensed as she became angry. "Are you sure?" She asked Mercury through gritted teeth.

"Unfortunately, I'm positive," Mercury responded.

Jupiter growled in response as her eyes zeroed in on Venus and Rei walking towards them. '_I can't believe Rei betrayed us,'_ she thought. She clenched her teeth and balled her fist_. 'I can't wait till I get my hands on her, after I finish with Minako.'_ Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Venus' voice.

"I knew Usagi wouldn't let you come alone. Glad I brought backup," Venus yelled to Jupiter as she ended her approach. The two senshi were a few hundred feet away from each other.

"Ami isn't here to fight. She's here because we learned you can't be trusted and that you don't fight fair," Jupiter replied to Venus. She then looked towards Rei, who was transformed as Sailor Mars. "Obviously, you're not the only senshi who can't be trusted. What happened to 'Let's just apologize and end this', Rei?" Jupiter asked Mars in a mocking tone.

"Now you want to take my advice, when you see that you're in a losing situation," Mars replied with a sarcastic eye roll.

"Losing situation? Hardly," Makoto said while crossing her arms across her chest. "I can take the both of you on no problem," she finished with a smug look on her face.

Mars let out a low growl while stepping forward. Venus extended her arm, blocking Mars from moving forward. "No," Venus started, never taking her eyes off of Jupiter and Mercury. Mars took a step back. "This is my fight and it's one-on-one." Mars nodded, stepping back. Venus smirked as she began her next sentence. "Besides, there's no way I can lose to a senshi who only received my position as leader after playing puppet master."

"ARGH!" Jupiter growled out while charging at Venus, right fist in the air. Venus sidestepped the punch and countered with a kick of her left leg to Jupiter's gut. Jupiter bent over holding her stomach area in pain, when Venus elbowed her in the back causing the senshi of thunder to begin to fall to the ground. As she fell, she swept her leg out causing Venus to fall backwards onto her bottom. Jupiter recovered quickly from her fall, climbed on top of Venus and began punching her in the face. As Jupiter was punching her face, Venus curled her legs close to her body and kicked Jupiter in the gut again causing her to stumble back a few feet, giving Venus a chance to stand up. The two senshi intensely stared at each other before making a move.

'_I can't believe it came to this,'_ Mars thought as she watched the two stare each other down after the short spurt of brawling. She took a few steps back from the area the two were brawling in and continued to watch from the sidelines. '_If only they could see that their know-it-all attitudes and lack of respect for other people's ideas and opinions is what is causing this.'_ She shook her head at the completion of the last thought. '_It should not have had to come this far.'_

Mercury moved to the opposite sideline of the battlefield, when she saw Mars moving. '_I just can't believe this is happening. What is wrong with Rei and Minako? I'm pretty sure if they had just voiced their opinions and frustrations none of this would have had to happen,'_ she thought disappointed in the actions of her now enemies. She looked towards Minako. '_I just can't believe she's so mad at Usagi that she would kill Michiru and declare war on us. I want this to end in the most peaceful way possible, but I don't know what that is anymore.'_

At that moment, Jupiter and Venus began charging at each other, fists raised. They both avoided each other's punch and Jupiter countered with a knee to Venus' gut. Venus back flipped off of Jupiter's knee, kicking her with her right foot to her chin in the process, and landed, kneeling on one knee while holding her gut looking to the ground. When she looked up, she saw Jupiter charging at her with her knee coming towards Venus's face. Venus tilted her head back, narrowly avoiding the knee to the face and grabbed Jupiter's knee. Using the force from Jupiter's charge against her she flipped Jupiter over her head and Jupiter fell on her back. Jupiter flipped over to her stomach attempting to get up when she heard the sound of Venus' voice. "Venus Love-Me Chain."

Jupiter felt the grip of Venus' chain around her wrist. She was yanked into the air by Venus. While trying to free herself in the air from the grip of the chain, she saw she was being swung into the nearby mountain. '_I've got to act fast,'_ Jupiter thought. She grabbed the chain gripped around her wrist, holding it with both hands. "Supreme Thunder!" She called out her attack sending a jolt of electricity into the chain. The electric shock worked its way down the chain, shocking Venus, causing her to loosen her grip on the chain and Jupiter, who was in the air. Jupiter yanked the chain towards her causing Venus to fly in the air in her direction. Jupiter flipped her body midair so her feet landed on the mountain side, then jumped, launching herself towards Venus who was flying towards her. "Sparkling Wide Pressure!" She called out another attack, gathering electricity between her hands, as she came close to Venus. She released the disk of electricity when she was a few feet away from Venus, causing a direct hit and a mini explosion in the air. Jupiter hit the ground, feet first and turned to see Venus falling from the sky. As she was falling, Venus used her chain and wrapped it around a jagged mountain side rock and used it to slow her descent to the ground, landing on her feet, panting heavily.

"What's the matter, Minako?" Jupiter asked with a satisfied grin. "Can't keep up?"

"Talking isn't fighting," Venus panted out in heavy breaths. Jupiter charged at her again, with her fist raised. Venus again avoided the punch and Jupiter tried to knee her in the gut. Venus avoided the knee to the gut by jumping up, kneeing Jupiter in the chin, causing her head to tilt back. As Jupiter stumbled back, rubbing her chin, she heard Venus' voice. "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Jupiter tried to avoid the attack but it hit her directly. She flew back hitting the ground with a thud. She tried to get up to try to counter when she heard Venus' voice again. "Crescent Beam!" The beam of energy hit Jupiter directly, causing her to fly again. This time she flew into the side of the mountain, back first, then hit the ground face first. "Crescent Beam!" She heard again as she was laying on the ground. She scrambled up and moved from where she was laying, and turned towards Venus. She saw the beam of light coming straight at her and she flew into the side of the mounting again as it hit her again.

Venus began walking towards Jupiter. "What's the matter, Makoto?" Venus asked mockingly, while Jupiter struggled to stand up. "Can't keep up?" Venus stood over Jupiter as she still struggled to get up and pointed her two fingers at the senshi. "Crescent-," she started, when suddenly she felt herself being lifted into the air by her ankle. Jupiter swung her into the mountain she had just been knocked into.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Jupiter screamed out her attack, sending multiple leaf shaped blasts of thunder towards Venus.

"Crescent Beam Shower!" Venus countered sending multiple beams of light towards Jupiter's attack. The two attacks collided causing an explosion that both senshi had to dodge, resulting in a wall of smoke between them. When the smoke started to clear, both senshi were standing on their feet, crouched over, panting heavily, staring at each other.

"Ready to turn yourself in, Minako?" Jupiter panted out.

"Ready to admit that you are not better that I am and that I deserve to be the leader?" Venus countered, also panting.

"Never," Jupiter said defiantly, through her panting. "A traitor like you can never be leader of the Guardian Senshi."

"Then let's finish this, Makoto," Venus said, straightening herself up.

"Let's," Jupiter agreed, straightening herself also.

"Jupiter Conduction Overload!" Jupiter screamed out, sending her attack at Venus.

"Venus Leading Love!" Venus screamed out, sending her attack at Jupiter.

The dozens of lightning bolts from Jupiter's attack and heart shaped beam from Venus' attack collided in between them, causing a huge explosion that engulfed both of the senshi causing both Mars and Mercury to shield their eyes. When the smoke cleared, there was a crater in the spot resulting from the explosion. Makoto had lost her transformation and was lying unconscious in the crater. Venus was panting extremely heavy on one knee on her side of the crater. She stood up and began slowly stumbling over to the unconscious body of Makoto. Mercury ran in between the path of Makoto and Venus.

"Move Ami," Venus panted out still stumbling slowly towards Makoto and the senshi protecting her body.

Mercury shook her head defiantly and stood in the path. "No, Minako," Mercury pleaded, worried about the fate of her current senshi leader. "The battle is over. You won. You don't have to do this."

"I do. It's the only way to make Usagi realize that firing me was the wrong decision. The only way to make you all realize that I deserve to be the leader. The only way to show everyone that people who manipulate and use under-handed tactics never win," she said still panting, stumbling towards Mercury and Makoto. "I don't want to hurt you Ami, but if you stand in my way, I will." Mercury refused to move, as Venus inched closer to her. "Fine," Venus panted, still out of breath. "Have it your way." Venus pointed her index finger and pushed it into Mercury's neck. Mercury closed her eyes. Her body began to tremble with fear. "Crescent…," Venus started to say, finger still pointing into Mercury's neck. Venus dropped to her hands and knees, her face becoming pale and her eyes widening, as everything went dark. She lost the strength in her arms and legs and fell to the ground unconscious. Mercury opened up her eyes and saw Venus laying on the ground in front of her. She looked up to see Mars running in her direction.

"She passed out from, what I presume is exhaustion." Mercury said, still trying to calm herself, to the senshi of fire as she ran to Venus' unconscious body.

"I saw that, genius," Mars snapped back at her as she cradled Venus in her arms.

Tears started to well in Mercury's eyes. "Why?" She asked holding back the tears. "Why are you so mad at us, Rei? You and Minako. How could you attack us? What for? We are friends."

Mars stood up and got in Mercury's face. "Oh, now we're friends," she started sarcastically, "but when I said that a few weeks ago, you, Makoto and Usagi looked at me like I had a second head!" She shook her head and knelt back down to pick up Venus' body. "Let me tell you something, Miss Know-it-all. If you don't understand why, you won't ever." She turned her back to Mercury with Venus' body in her arms. "I suggest you take some time to understand, unless you want to end up like Makoto." Mars pulled out her transformation wand and after a bright light enveloped her and Minako, she had disappeared. Mercury turned, looking at Makoto's body laying on the ground, dropped to her knees and started crying.

**Crystal Tokyo palace war room.**

"So what did you want to speak about Haruka?" Usagi asked sitting in a chair. Haruka sat down in a chair next to her and Hotaru in a chair next to Usagi on the opposite side.

"I've come up with a plan to stop this war and stop Minako," Haruka replied.

"Haruka, I don't want you to worry about this right now. You still need time to grieve the death of- "

"I DON'T NEED ANYMORE TIME TO GRIEVE MICHIRU'S DEATH!" Haruka screamed out, cutting Usagi off. Usagi looked shocked at Haruka's outburst. "I'm sorry, Usagi. It's just I want to get back out to the battlefield and avenge Michiru," Haruka apologized.

"I understand, Haruka," Usagi said. "I just want to make sure you're OK."

"Thanks for caring, Usagi. But I'm fine."

Usagi nodded at Haruka's assurance. "Minako challenged Makoto to a fight today. I was actually coming from seeing her and Ami off when you bumped into me. I'm hoping this war ends with this fight. But what is your plan?"

"I was thinking that Hotaru and I could go to Venus and I could fight with her there. That way the fight was taken out of Crystal Tokyo and off of Earth and I can avenge Michiru."

Usagi sighed. "I really don't like all of this fighting, but at this point I really don't know what else to do." She looked at Haruka. "Sounds like an OK plan, but why do you want to take Hotaru? For backup? And why not take Setsuna instead?"

Hotaru shifted uncomfortably in her seat as Haruka began to answer the question. "I can't seem to find Setsuna anywhere. I'm guessing she's guarding the time gates but it's forbidden for me to go there," Haruka lied. "But I'm taking Hotaru, not for backup, but the other part of my plan." Usagi listened intently. "I want to destroy the planet Venus," Haruka finished. Usagi sat back in her seat with her hands covering her mouth in shock.

"Haruka," she finally said after a few moments of silence. "I can't let you do that."

"Why not? She betrayed us Usagi. She betrayed us, then killed Michiru. She took a teammate from us, someone we love from us. It's only fair we take something she loves from her."

"But Haruka, all of those innocent Venusians that will die," Usagi said with tears in her eyes.

"Usagi, I know you care about everyone, but the Venusians are loyal to Minako, not us. Think about the members of the Crystal Tokyo army that her Venusian soldiers have killed. They need to be avenged too."

"I don't know if I can let you do that, Haruka."

"Usagi," Haruka said in an authoritative tone. "It's time for you to stop thinking as Sailor Moon and start thinking as queen of a whole universe. You can't save everyone and hard decisions need to be made. Yes, it sucks that a few have to die, but those few dying will save the rest of the Crystal Alliance."

Usagi looked over and saw Hotaru uncomfortable in her seat. "What do you think Hotaru? Do you agree with Haruka's plan?"

Hotaru looked over at Haruka who returned her look with a death glare, then looked at Usagi. "If that's what is right, it must be done," she answered Usagi with her head down.

"But do you want to do it Hotaru?" Usagi asked.

Hotaru looked at Haruka, who again gave her a death glare, then back at Usagi. She then closed her eyes, and a few tears came out. "No," she answered Usagi softly.

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW YOU TWO DON'T SEE THAT BY PROTECTING THE LIVES OF THE VENUSIANS, YOU'RE PUTTING OURS IN DANGER!" Haruka screamed at them.

"That's enough, Haruka!" Usagi said to Haruka, in an authoritative tone. "Give me a second to think," she said out loud. She closed her eyes and brought her hand to her chin as she began to think_. 'What to do? What to do?'_ She thought quickly_. 'I can't bear the thought of telling Haruka it's OK to kill all of those innocent Venusians, but she has a point. It may be the only way to end this war. Oh, if only Luna was here.'_ Usagi heard Luna's voice in her head from training. '_Be fair and just, Usagi. As the queen you must be fair and just,'_ the memory played inside Usagi's head. Usagi opened her eyes and looked at Hotaru, then Haruka.

"Haruka, I'm OK with you going to battle Minako, on Venus, but I will not make Hotaru destroy the planet if she does not want to. If Hotaru does decide to destroy the planet on her own, for the death of all the Venusians, I must take your senshi powers and imprison you forever. Is destroying the planet still worth it to you?"

"Yes, it is," Haruka answered. "More than anything."

"Then fine. Those are the terms," Usagi said to her. Her face became more serious. "And if I find out that you forced Hotaru into destroying the planet against her will, your imprisonment will be much worse." Hotaru relaxed herself at the end of Usagi's sentence and Haruka nodded in agreement. Usagi then turned to look at Hotaru.

"Hotaru, I still want you to go to Venus with Haruka, as backup, and as you just heard the decision to destroy it is on you. If you decide to destroy it, you will not be punished for this plan was Haruka's and I am authorizing you to do you, at your own free will. Destroying Venus, will be considered an act of heroism in my eyes and if you decide to do that you can get whatever you want from me. But the decision is yours and you will not be punished either way. Do you understand?" Hotaru nodded in response.

"Good. I feel like I have made a fair and just decision and-," Usagi stopped speaking suddenly and looked in the doorway. She shook her head and continued talking. "Sorry, thought I saw something. Either way, I'm not sending either of you to Venus until I know the outcome of today's battle with Minako. So I hope everyone is good." The two senshi nodded, then got up to leave the room, followed by Usagi.

**Crystal Tokyo Palace Hallways**

'_I can't believe what I just heard. I can't believe Usagi authorized a plan like this. This all has gone way too far. Minako won't listen to me and when I came to talk to Usagi, she is authorizing plans to destroy Venus!' _Artemis continued to run down the hallways and out of the palace. '_I want to stay out of this spat between these girls, but I have to tell Minako about this. A whole planet depends on it.'_


	14. Recovery

Chapter 14

Recovery

_-Beep- -Beep- -Beep-_

The recovery room inside of the palace was completely silent except for the sounds of the various machines hooked up to Makoto. Ami was sitting in a chair by her side, her eyes tear-stained, while Usagi stood in the corner of the room fighting back tears. They were both staring at the unmoving body of Makoto on the bed.

_-Beep- -Beep- -Beep-_

Usagi walked over to Ami and put her hand on her shoulder. Ami put her face in her palms and started crying again. Usagi let a few tears fall from her face, then wiped them away. She walked in front of Ami, knelt down in front of her and gave her a hug.

"I didn't know what to do. Her body was laying there. I should have helped her. I should have fought Minako. I was scared. I was weak," Ami sobbed through the palms of her hands.

"It's OK, Ami. This isn't your fault. You did the best you could do given the situation," Usagi comforted her friend.

"I just feel like I could have done more," Ami continued sobbing. "All I could do was watch. I tried to protect her at the end. I tried to protect her with my life. Minako's finger was at my throat. But at that point, it was already too late for her. Even through almost being killed, and Rei threatening to do the same, it was too late."

Usagi hugged her sobbing friend tighter. "It's OK, Ami. I would have been scared too considering what you saw. I would have frozen too. I know the situation looks bad, but at least Makoto is still alive. You didn't let Minako kill her. Remember that."

"I didn't have to let it go this far though. Now Makoto is in critical condition. Even with the machines here, helping Makoto heal faster with the added healing power of the Ginzuishou you funneled into them, it's still going to take a while before she's OK," Ami continued to sob into her hands.

"Cheer up, Ami. At least she can be healed. If you talk to Haruka, she would tell you to be lucky that she can be healed," Usagi said, trying to comfort her friend.

"You're right," Ami said wiping away a few tears. "It could have been a lot worse I suppose."

Usagi let go of her and stood up. "You can stay in here and monitor Makoto, if you want. I need to go handle some things." Ami nodded as Usagi walked out of the recovery room, wiping away the last of the tears on her face. She turned and walked down through the crystalline hallways of the palace, turning corners and walking down long hallways until she reached her destination: Haruka's room.

**In Venus' castle, on Planet Venus**

Minako opened her eyes and sat up on her bed. She looked around the room frantically until she laid her eyes on a smiling Rei approaching her. She put her hand to her head, and cringed in pain. "Ahh, my head really hurts," she said. She looked over at Rei, now standing next to the bed, looking concerned. "What happened? The last thing I remember was fighting Makoto. Then, I wake up here."

"Well, you won, I guess. You were the last one standing. Then, you passed out from exhaustion," Rei reminded her.

"I guess passing out is why my head hurts so bad," Minako said rubbing her head.

"Actually, your head hurts bad because of this," Rei said while lifting up a jar of greenish-yellowish liquid from beside the bed.

"What is that?" Minako asked, reaching to grab the jar from Rei.

"One of your nurses called it 'Venus Healing Liquid'," Rei informed her. "She said it would completely re-energize you and heal all of your wounds quickly. The side effect is a nasty headache though."

"It heals all of my wounds except for a headache, great," Minako said still rubbing her head. She laid back down on her pillow facing away from her friend. "How long was I out for?"

"A week," Rei answered. "Though I assume you were more exhausted from pushing yourself past your limits rather than actual injury." Minako groaned slightly in response. Rei giggled at her groan. "Hey Minako, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Minako said rolling over so that she was facing Rei.

"How much do you remember about how that battle ended?"

"Uhh, let's see. I remember firing off my leading love attack. Then, a big explosion. The next bit is a little fuzzy, but I remember Makoto was laying on the ground, in this crater across from me and I was walking to her. Then, Ami came over to block my path. Then, I don't remember anything after that."

"Do you remember what you said to Ami? You know, when she tried to stop you. The whole bit about 'This is how we will earn our respect and prove our position'?"

Minako nodded her head in response. "Bits and pieces sound familiar, but not the whole thing."

"Do you really believe that killing them is the only way we will earn their respect?"

"No of course not," Minako answered shaking her head furiously. "I was just saying that to get Ami to move out of the way." She grabbed her head, feeling pain from shaking it so hard.

Rei got quiet and looked down, thinking. She looked back up at Minako. "Well, what would you have done if Ami didn't move out of the way?" Rei asked cautiously. "Your fingers were at her throat and you were prepared to attack? And what if Ami never got in the way? What would you have done if you reached Makoto?"

"I wasn't going to attack Ami, Rei," Minako responded with offense in her voice. "I was just trying to scare her into moving."

"But you started calling out your attack," Rei interrupted her.

"Yeah, but I wasn't going to finish it. I was planning on ending after saying 'Crescent'. I wanted her to move so I could get to Makoto."

"And then WHAT?" Rei interrupted again, anxious at Minako's answer.

"I was going to bring her back here and imprison her, Rei!" She sat up, offended as she began her next question. "What did you think I was going to do, kill her?!"

"I don't know what you were going to do Minako!" Rei exclaimed defensively. "That fight was ridiculous and I didn't know how far you would take it."

"But why would you think that I would kill her?!" Minako asked in an accusatory tone.

"Because, well, um, because," Rei started nervously.

"Because I killed Michiru?! Is that what you were going to say?!" Minako got out of bed and stood face-to-face with Rei. "I already told you that killing Michiru was a mistake and that I was not in complete control of my powers. I already feel bad enough for that. How dare you think I'm some common murderer?"

"Well you did start a WAR just because you were fired and had a nasty argument with Usagi!" Rei yelled defensively back at her friend in her face. "Who knows what else you will do and how far you will go?"

"I started this war to show Usagi and the others that I can lead and that I deserve my position as leader of the senshi and their respect. I have a noble cause and I made a mistake. I can't believe you are judging me, when you came to my side after YOU had a nasty argument with them too," Minako said matter-of-factly.

Rei looked down at her feet as Minako ended her sentence. "Maybe we should apologize to Usagi and ask her to forgive us. She may be a dimwitted crybaby at times, but she is the most forgiving person ever. Let's just end this," Rei said remorsefully.

"So you're saying we run back to Usagi, hoping she forgives us? What about our respect though, Rei? We have been part of the senshi for a long time and our input and thought deserve to be respected. We shouldn't be constantly overlooked because we are not geniuses and disrespected because someone gets angry or jealous of us," Minako tried reasoning with her.

"Maybe there is another way we can earn our respect, express our frustrations and feelings to them," Rei suggested.

Minako sighed. "There probably is, but it's too late now. This is the method that I started with and this is the method that I will end with. If you want to go apologize Rei, that's fine with me. I won't hold it against you. Just remember two things. One, it's going to take a lot longer to earn their respect when they don't trust you. They have to have it for you before you come back or you're never going to get it. And two, what was it that you said to Ami? If you go back over there watch out or 'end up like Makoto'."

"Look," Rei started stepping back from her friend, face red in shame. "I agree that those three, have done some things in the past few months that has proven that they don't respect us. However, after your mistake with Michiru, if we ever want them to respect us, we need to make sure we don't ever look like we will make that mistake again. One good way of doing that is ending this. Now."

Minako sat back down on the edge of her bed, thinking about what Rei just said. "You know what, Rei? I think you're-," she started. She stopped speaking as she heard the door to her bedroom open and saw Artemis run into the room, out of breath as hopped onto the bed, standing next to Minako. Both girls looked at Artemis, panting out of breath standing next to Minako. "What's up, Art?" Minako asked concerned.

Artemis took a few seconds to catch his breath before speaking. "I came to warn you," he panted out. "I overheard Usagi having a conversation with Haruka and Hotaru. She authorized a plan to have them come here and possibly destroy the whole planet."

"WHAT?!" Both Rei and Minako yelled, shocked and in disbelief.

"Yeah, I could hardly believe my ears. I was going to talk to Usagi about ways to end this war non-violently and I overheard it," he continued in between catching his breath.

Minako snapped her head towards Rei. "You were just saying that we should end this war and apologize when they're plotting to destroy MY planet!" She exclaimed smugly. " This is what I'm talking about Rei! They have no respect for me, at all."

"I can't believe Usagi authorized that," Rei said softly in a state of shock.

"No time to figure why Usagi is doing it," Artemis started. "We have to get all the Venusians off this planet for their safety. I don't know when this is going to happen, but we should move quickly."

"Rei and Art," Minako started. "Could you guys move the Venusians to Mars? I know the atmospheres are different but they are similar enough for them to go there."

"What are you going to do?" Rei asked.

"I'm going to be here to defend my planet when they arrive. I'm not letting them destroy it without a fight," Minako answered with determination on her face.

"But Minako, we just had this talk. Maybe you shouldn't fight maybe you could just talk and-," Rei started.

"I'm sorry Rei. I don't mean to interrupt you, but the time for talking is done," Minako sternly informed her. "They have now upped this war to another level and there is no going back. It's obvious we can't trust them, any of them. And after that threat you made to Ami, I'm pretty sure she told Usagi. I would watch your back too."

Rei stood there shocked. '_I really don't know what to think,' _she thought. "I'm going to prepare to evacuate the planet then, I guess." Minako nodded as she ran out of the room and down the hall.

"Art, I know you didn't want this to go too far but she's taking it there. I was just about to reconsider. Thanks for telling me, bud, " Minako said standing up and leaving the room..

"Minako, Wait!" Artemis called after her watching the blonde haired senshi leave the room. '_What have I done? I made it worse!'_ Artemis thought. He shook his head and ran down the hallway after Rei to prepare the planet for evacuation.

**In Haruka's Room, at the Crystal Tokyo Palace**

"So everything is set?" Usagi asked Haruka and Hotaru. Both of them were sitting on the bed while Usagi was standing in front of them.

"Everything is set and crystal clear for me," Haruka smiled. Hotaru nodded emotionless.

"Remember Hotaru, you only destroy the planet if you want to. No one can tell you otherwise. Got it?" Hotaru nodded again. "Good. We know how ruthless Minako is. Makoto has been in a coma for a week so far and we don't know how much longer she will be comatose. So I want you guys to prepare. In a week, you guys set out and we stop Minako once and for all. She has to pay for all of her crimes against us and Crystal Tokyo. I want to end this before Luna and Mamoru return next week." Haruka and Hotaru nodded again. Usagi turned to leave Haruka's room. "Get some rest you two."


	15. Decisions

Chapter 15

Decisions

"Why are we going to Venus' castle from the back way again?" Sailor Saturn asked as she pushed a bush out of her way to follow Sailor Uranus through the forest on Venus. She looked up to see the Minako's castle in the near distance.

"For the element of surprise," Uranus hastily whispered back, answering the young senshi's question. "And if anyone hears us we will lose that. So keep your voice down and keep walking."

Saturn stopped for a second to wipe the sweat from her forehead. She tilted her head back and looked up at the yellow tinted sky above them. '_It's so pretty here. There's no way I could destroy this place.'_ She brought her head back down and continued walking in the direction that Uranus had walked in. The pair came to a clearing and stopped walking.

"Thank goodness, we stopped for a second," Saturn panted out. She hunched over with her hands on her knees. "It feels like we have been walking forev-"

"Shh!" Uranus interrupted her. Saturn stopped talking and straightened up, looking at Uranus inquisitively. Uranus turned towards her left and pulled out her Space Sword, staring intently at the rustling bushes. The bushes parted to reveal Sailor Venus stepping into the clearing. She saw Uranus' intense stare and grinned.

"I guess I should have known better that I couldn't sneak up on you Haruka," she said. Uranus continued to stare silently at Venus, letting her anger fill her body. "But you guys should have also known not to try to sneak up on me." The smile from her face faded, replaced by a serious look. "How dare you come to my planet to try to destroy it," she asked the pair, with hurt and anger in her eyes.

Saturn looked shocked by Venus' question. '_How did she know that was the plan,'_ she thought, shocked and confused that Venus knew of their plan. She looked at Uranus who appeared unfazed by Venus' question, never breaking her focus on Venus. She looked back at Venus. "We aren't here to destroy your planet Minako. We are here-"

"Stop talking," Uranus agitatedly commanded Saturn, still not breaking her focus on Venus. Saturn closed her mouth and looked at Uranus. "Minako, we are here to do whatever it takes to stop this war you started against Crystal Tokyo," Uranus stated.

Venus focused her gaze on Uranus. "Let's be honest about why you're here Haruka. You're here for revenge," Venus said. She sighed, looked down, and back up again. "Haruka, I'm sorry for what happened to Michiru. It was an accident. Please don't do this to my planet," she tried begging the angry senshi.

Uranus stood there unmoving, still staring at Venus. A few tears fell from her eyes and were rolling down her cheeks. With her right hand she wiped the tears from her face. "I don't need the apology," she started, returning her right hand to the base of the sword and tightening her grip. Venus, taking notice, took a slight step back. "TELL IT TO MICHIRU!" Uranus yelled charging at her, slashing her sword.

Venus jumped back to avoid the slash. Uranus continued charging and slashing, narrowly missing Venus with each slash. "Please Haruka," she said between dodging the fury of slashes. "We don't have to fight." She jumped back again to avoid another slash and ended up with her back against a tree. "I'm trying to apologize," she pleaded with Uranus.

"You should have thought about that before you attacked Michiru," she said with a horizontal slash aimed at Venus' abdomen. Venus stepped to the side avoiding the slash as the sword went through the tree, slicing it in half. "That fight was between us and had NOTHING to do with her," she yelled again slashing at Venus. Once again, Venus avoided it.

"I'm trying to apologize," Venus said while avoiding another slash. Uranus slashed at her again and she sidestepped it to avoid, standing next to Uranus. Before Uranus could recover, Venus grabbed Uranus' arm holding the sword and flipped her to the ground on her back. She put a foot on her chest and continued to hold onto her arm, to stop her from slashing. "It was a lapse of judgement, and I know my sorry won't bring her back, but killing all these innocent Venusians won't either," Venus continued trying to reason with Uranus. Uranus grabbed Venus' leg with her free hand and rolled to her side, tossing Venus to the ground and causing her to lose her grip on Uranus' arm. Uranus stood to her feet and swung her sword at Venus in a downward slash. Venus rolled out of the way. As she began to get back to her feet, she felt a slight stinging sensation on her right arm and put her left hand on it. She then looked at her white glove and saw that it had been stained red with her blood. '_She got me,'_ she thought, as she looked up to see Uranus charging at her again. '_I tried Rei's plan, it didn't work. She's blood thirsty. I can't let her get away with destroying my planet.'_ She lifted up her left arm, extending her index and middle fingers towards Sailor Uranus. "Crescent beam!" The bolt of energy hit Uranus in the stomach and she flew back a few feet. Venus inspected the cut on her right arm_. 'Not too deep. But I can't let her get that close again.'_ "Space Sword Blaster," she heard Uranus yell in the background. She looked up to see 4 arcs of energy coming towards her. They hit her and she flew back a few feet. She rolled to her feet and jumped back to avoid Uranus' follow-up slash.

Saturn watched as the fight was taking place before her eyes. '_Haruka looks like she can win, but Minako is holding back,'_ she thought watching the action. '_I can't destroy this planet. I just can't. Haruka can win this and end Minako's war, and I won't have to destroy this planet.'_ She then heard Haruka's statement from a couple of days ago in her head.

–'_Are you ready for the fighting and the difficult decisions you will have to make?'-_

'_No, I shouldn't have to make that decision just because I'm a senshi. Should I?'_ She thought, questioning her purpose and duties as a senshi.

"What happened to apologizing? That Crescent Beam you gave me didn't seem like friendly fire to me," sarcastically remarked while slashing at Venus again. Venus once again avoided the slash.

"I'm not going to let you kill me or destroy this planet," Venus defiantly replied to her, while avoiding the slashes coming at her. "Killing me won't bring Michiru back. I am really sorry Haruka, but I can't let you win this. Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" The small heart-shaped explosive flew towards Uranus. She jumped to the side to avoid a direct hit but the explosion was close enough to her to cause her to fly back from the blast and lose her grip on her sword. She landed on her feet and charged towards her sword to retrieve it. "Venus Love-Me Chain!" Uranus heard Venus call out in the distance. The chain wrapped around the handle of the sword and whipped it blade-first towards Uranus. Uranus jumped over the blade, and grabbed the chain with her hands. She landed on the ground feet first, yanked on the chain hard and Venus flew towards her face first. When Venus was in striking range, she punched her in the face, causing Venus to fall to the ground right in front of her.

Uranus lifted her hand in the sky, standing over Venus, as she started to stand up. '_Well isn't this familiar?'_ Uranus rhetorically thought with a smirk. "Uranus World Shaking!" She said, calling out her attack. The orange orb of energy left her hand and hurled straight down to make direct contact with Venus. After the small explosion, Venus was lying on the ground unmoving. '_Hmmph,' _she started her thought. '_I thought this was going to be harder. Let me finish her off the right way,' _she thought looking over towards her sword. She started walking towards her sword. "Well kid," she yelled to Saturn as she was walking. "Looks like you didn't have to destroy the planet after all." She made it to her sword, picked it up and turned back towards Venus. She dropped her sword in shock seeing that Venus' body was no longer laying there. "Where'd she go?" She asked Saturn in shock.

"I didn't see," Saturn replied in shock, looking to where Venus was once laying. "I was looking at you. I didn't see her move."

Uranus heard a sound from her left side and looked towards it. She was sent flying to the ground on her back from a roundhouse kick to her face from Venus. She reached for her sword, but Venus kicked it out of her reach. Venus stood over Uranus breathing heavily. "How did you get up?" Uranus asked, amazed and frightened.

"I've been hit a lot worse in these past few days. I'm used to it," Venus replied extending her arms in the direction of Uranus. Uranus curled her legs up towards her chest, arched her back and kicked herself to her feet, aiming for Venus' stomach while doing so. Venus spun out of the way from the kick and countered Uranus with an elbow to her gut, causing her to hunch over clutching her abdomen. Venus elbowed her in the back causing her to fall to the ground face-first. Uranus tried to stand back up, getting to her hands and knees and was met with a kick to her gut from Venus causing her to roll over on the ground on her back, holding her abdomen. Venus stood over her again and extended her arms towards Uranus. "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" The explosive left Venus' hand, hitting Uranus directly.

"AHH!" Uranus called out in pain as the attack hit her and exploded. Venus continued standing over her and called out another attack. "Venus Love-Me Chain!" The chain of hearts wrapped itself around Uranus' neck leaving her gasping for air.

'_Oh no! This is getting bad,'_ Saturn thought watching Venus choke Uranus with the chain. '_I've got to do something.'_ She charged at Venus and swung her glaive at her, hitting her in the stomach. Venus stumbled back a few feet and Saturn stood over Uranus protecting her.

"Move Hotaru," Venus panted, out of air from the strike to the stomach. "This fight doesn't involve you. It's between me and Haruka." Saturn shook her head no defiantly at Venus' warning. Venus extended her arms in their direction. Saturn took a defensive stance.

"Move kid," Uranus coughed out, warning the young senshi. Saturn looked down behind her at Uranus on the ground. She had rolled to her side, holding her throat gasping for air. "Unless you're going to do the thing, move." She coughed a few more times. "She will kill you. Then she will kill me, just like she killed Michiru. She's a murderer."

'_Minako wouldn't kill me, would she?'_ Saturn thought. She looked at Venus whose arm was still extended. She shook her head at the thought. '_No, she wouldn't, she's just trying to defend her planet. Unfortunately for her, I have to defend my kingdom.'_

'_I'm too tired to take on both of them,'_ Venus thought, with her arm extended towards the pair.. '_I just need to knock Hotaru out of the way, then, I can imprison Haruka. I can see that Hotaru is not trying to destroy my planet, but I can't let Haruka convince her to do so,'_ she finished the thought. "Venus Leading-," Venus started to call out her attack.

"That's the attack!" Uranus said to Saturn in fear, still on the ground holding her throat. "That's the attack she used to kill Michiru. Do the thing or prepare to say hello to Michiru. Your choice." Uranus said, closing her eyes, bracing for impact.

'_No. I can't,'_ Saturn thought. She brought the glaive to her side holding it horizontal to the ground. '_What do I do? What do I do?'_ She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. '_What do I do?' _She questioned as a few tears came from her eyes.

**Crystal Tokyo Throne Room**

"I'm so glad to have you back, Mamo-chan," Usagi said cheerily while hugging her future husband tight. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too Usako," Mamoru replied, kissing her on the forehead.

"What about me?" Luna asked Usagi, feigning offense causing Ami who was holding the small cat to smile.

"Of course I missed you, Luna!" Usagi said, taking Luna out of Ami's arm and hugging the small black cat. Luna purred in content, then hopped out of Usagi's arms to the ground.

"Not that I was expecting a party, but where is everyone else?" Mamoru asked. Ami blushed and looked down to the ground. Usagi blushed and put her hand behind her head.

"Uh, well-" she began to was interrupted by a general from the Crystal Tokyo army bursting into the room. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Sorry to burst in unannounced Your Highness," he apologized, bowing to Usagi. She nodded acknowledging his respect. He looked towards Mamoru with a look of surprise. "Oh King Endymion, you're back. Welcome back," he said to Mamoru with a bow. Mamoru nodded his head in observance of the general's respect. "I came to tell you though, Your Highness, it appears the planet Venus has been destroyed." Everyone in the room was shocked except for Usagi who was feigning the feeling.

"Are you sure?" Luna asked the general, in shock.

The general nodded his head in response. "Pretty positive, Miss Luna," he replied. "We saw an explosion in the sky. We had our field scientist calculate the coordinates of where we saw the explosion. Based on his calculations, that's where Venus should be at in its orbit."

"General," Mamoru said in an authoritative tone. "Meet me in the war room so you can fill me in on what's going on. Call your field scientist to join us and I will have Ami join us to go over his calculations to verify his correctness." The general nodded and began to head to the planning room. Mamoru turned to Usagi. "Sorry to cut our reunion short, but I have to get a handle on this." Usagi nodded. He kissed her on the cheek and headed to the war room with Ami following behind.

"Wait for me," Luna called out after him. She began to follow them out of the throne room. "I want to be briefed on what's going on as well." The three left the throne room on their way to the war room.

Usagi took a deep breath. '_Better the general tell them everything than me,'_ she thought. She turned and headed out of the throne room and walked down a few hallways. She walked up to a closed door and knocked on it. "Come in," she heard a teary voice say on the other side of the door. She opened the door and walked into Hotaru's room. Hotaru was laying on the bed, curled up in a ball, in tears. Usagi walked over to the bed, sat down, and comforted the girl. "It's OK, Hotaru. You had to make a hard decision today. It's OK. You did it to protect Crystal Tokyo," she said, comforting her. "It's all a part of being a senshi."

"Is it really?" Hotaru asked through her tears.

"Yes, sometimes we have to make decisions and do things we don't like for the greater good," she said while attemptingto hug the curled up girl.

Hotaru wiped the tears from her face and looked at Usagi. "Usagi, you said that I could have anything I wanted for destroying Venus right?" Usagi nodded in response. "I decided what I want. I want to no longer be a senshi."


	16. Repercussions

Chapter 16

Repercussions

"You want to what?!" Usagi asked Hotaru, shocked by her question.

"I want to quit the senshi. If this is what being a senshi is about, I don't want to do it," Hotaru replied softly, looking away from Usagi.

"Hotaru, I know you're upset about what you did today. But maybe you should take some time and think about if this is what you really want."

Hotaru looked back at Usagi with tears in her eyes. "I have thought about it. I've thought about it since the moment Haruka told me that senshi have to make hard decisions. Then she-," the young girl started, her voice trailing off. She closed her eyes, shook her head, and took a deep breath before starting again. "Usagi, you said that if I destroyed Venus, you would give me anything that I wanted. This is what I want. Please remove these powers and let me quit the senshi."

Usagi closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I just want to make sure this is what you really want, Hotaru." Hotaru nodded her head in response. Usagi smiled at her. "Ok. Then I will do that for you." Usagi pulled out her brooch and opened it. She pulled out the Ginzuishou from its holding spot and held it to Hotaru's forehead. "I'm going to ask again, Hotaru. Are you sure?" Hotaru nodded again and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. Usagi closed her eyes, while keeping the Ginzuishou pressed to Hotaru's forehead. The room was completely silent for a few seconds before the Ginzuishou began to shine brightly. The Saturn planetary symbol revealed itself on Hotaru's forehead and a deep violet aura surrounded her body. The violet aura began to flow towards the Ginzuishou, surrounding it, as Hotaru's body was now enveloped by the shining white aura of the Ginzuishou. The violet aura seeped into the Ginzuishou and the Ginzuishou shone bright again. As it stopped shining, the shining aura around Hotaru's body faded away. Hotaru and Usagi both opened their eyes at the same time. "It is done," Usagi said, smiling at Hotaru.

"Thanks, Usagi," Hotaru said with a smile on her face.

"No. Thank you for helping us out today, Hotaru. I really appreciate it." Usagi stood up and walked out of the room giving Hotaru another smile as she left and closed the door. She took a deep breath and headed down the hallway and knocked on a door. "Come in," the voice replied. Usagi opened the door and stepped into the room.

"I figured I would see you soon," the voice said to Usagi as she entered the room. Usagi walked over and sat on the bed and took a deep breath.

"She wanted to quit the senshi, Haruka," Usagi said gloomily. She placed her head in her palms and shook it in disbelief.

"You let her?" Haruka asked, nonchalantly while continuing to pack her clothes and room up. The room was almost bare, with most of Haruka's possessions packed up.

Usagi nodded her head in response. "I told her she could have anything she wanted. And that's what she wanted."

"Poor kid. She really didn't want to do it. But Minako left us no choice. If she didn't do it we would be dead."

Usagi lifted her head out her palms and looked at Haruka in shock. "She was really about to kill you guys?"

Haruka nodded in response. "I was lying on the ground and she was choking me with her chain. Hotaru stepped in and knocked her away and she prepared to attack us with the same attack she used to kill Michiru." Haruka stopped packing up her clothes and turned to Usagi. "I could see that Hotaru was struggling with the decision, and Venus finished calling out the attack. That's when I felt Hotaru grab my leg and I saw her let go of the glaive. We teleported back here as it hit the ground." She shook her head and went back to packing her stuff.

Usagi had a few tears fall from her eyes. "Poor Hotaru. I should have never suggested this to her. She should not have gotten in the middle of what's going on between me and Minako," she said with her voice full of remorse. She looked up towards Haruka. "None of you should have. Now Hotaru quit the senshi and I have to throw you in prison." She placed her face in her palms and began weeping.

Haruka stopped packing again and sat on the bed next to Usagi. She put her arm around her shoulder to comfort her while she was weeping. "Usagi, none of this is your fault. So what you and Minako had an argument. She didn't have to declare war on Crystal Tokyo. She didn't have to kill Michiru or put Makoto in a comatose state. She did all of that and you did what you thought was best. And now we don't have to worry about any of that anymore. Minako is dead."

Usagi wiped the tears from her face. "I guess you're right," she said still glum. Her heart started racing in disappointment hearing the news of the death of her former friend. "Now this war can end." Haruka nodded and stood up to continue packing. "Hey, Haruka, I was thinking. Since I authorized the plan, as long as no one knows, you don't have to go to prison," Usagi suggested.

Haruka stopped packing at the end of Usagi's sentence. She took a deep breath before she began speaking. "No Usagi. I came up with the plan and deserve to go to prison. It's fine. I accepted my fate. It was worth it for me," she said, continuing to pack her stuff.

"No, I authorized the plan, so it wouldn't be fair for you to-"

"No Usagi. I deserve to go," Haruka interrupted Usagi. She stopped packing again and turned to face Usagi. "It's not your fault that Hotaru wants to quit. I came up with the plan. I-," she started. She closed her eyes and a few tears rolled down her face. She sighed and continued talking. "I was so focused on getting revenge for Michiru, I came up with the plan and tried to pressure her into doing it. This is before you knew about it. Setsuna heard me though and I," she paused. She looked at Usagi who was looking at her confused and anxious. She took another deep breath and continued. "I killed her when she tried to get in my way." She turned away from Usagi as a few more tears rolled from her eyes. She began to pack her stuff again.

Usagi stared at Haruka shocked. She stood up and put her hand on her shoulder. "Haruka," she started softly.

"No Usagi. There is no reasoning for my actions. I should not be forgiven. I deserve to be put in prison for my actions. And there's nothing you can say that will change that," Haruka interrupted.

"I wasn't going to try to convince you otherwise. You're completely right. I need you to turn around and look at me." Usagi requested. Haruka turned to face Usagi. As she turned completely around, she felt Usagi press the Ginzuishou to her forehead. The Uranus planetary symbol appeared on her forehead as the Ginzuishou shone bright and an orange aura surrounded Uranus' body. The orange aura seeped into the Ginzuishou and the shining faded. "I was going to imprison you before, but I was going to let you keep your powers. Based on what you just told me, you don't deserve them either. You killed another senshi, that was on our side, for revenge. That makes you no better than Minako. Stop packing your stuff. I will finish packing it for you. Go to prison, now," Usagi sternly commanded.

Haruka stood there, shocked at what had just happened. She put down her stuff and headed down the hallway towards the palace prisons. Usagi shook her head in disbelief and continued to pack Haruka's things.

**Rei's Martian castle**

'_Usagi wouldn't. She just wouldn't,'_ Rei thought staring out the window. In the sky, she could see Earth in the distance. '_She's too rational. She would never even contemplate hurting an innocent person, even if she had to. She just wouldn't.'_ She shifted her gaze from the sky to the ground below. She saw Artemis and her Martian helpers, trying to find spare places for the Venusians to go. '_This is a mess. All these Venusians, their homes could be destroyed. There aren't enough residences for them here.'_ She shook her head and stared back at the sky. '_Minako, better follow my plan. She needs to end this before it gets worse.'_ She turned around to leave her room. She headed down the stairs of the red-bricked castle to the door of the palace. She opened it and poked her head out. "Artemis," she called out to the small white cat. He turned around to face the direction of the sounds of her voice. She motioned for him to come inside. He walked inside and she closed the door behind him.

"What's up Rei?" Artemis asked.

"I just wanted to know how the Venusian relocation going."

"To be honest Rei, not well. There just isn't enough space for all of the Venusians here. According to your Martians, to build them all residences could take upwards to a year or two."

"Oh. Ok," Rei said, gloomily.

"At least we were able to get them all off of Venus before Haruka came to attack."

"Yeah," she replied, half listening to the cat. "Do you think Minako can save Venus and not let Haruka and Hotaru blow it up?"

"I know she will defend Venus with her life," Artemis assured her.

'_I know she will and that's what scares me,'_ Rei thought.

"She will be fine Rei," Artemis continued to assure her. "Trust me, Minako is going to be OK. I just know she will."

Rei and Artemis turned their heads in the direction of a sound they heard coming from the corner of the room. "Minako!" they both exclaimed as they ran over to her.

Minako de-transformed from her Sailor Venus transformation as they were approaching. Once Rei, got close enough she hugged her friend. She broke the hug to pick up Artemis and hugged Minako again. Minako put her head on Rei's shoulder and began to sob.

"What's the matter?" Rei asked concerned.

"They did it," Minako answered in between sobs. "They destroyed Venus."

"What?!" Rei asked in disbelief, still comforting Minako. "No. They couldn't have."

"They did," she answered, still sobbing. She put Artemis down and sat in a chair in the corner of the room. She put her head in her palms and continued to sob.

"What happened?" Artemis asked, concerned and shocked.

"Did you try to reason with and apologize to Haruka?" Rei asked, still in disbelief.

Minako lifted her head from her palms to look at them. Tears were still streaming from her eyes. "I did. I tried to apologize and talk to her. She was so dead set on revenge. So I had to fight her. I was going to put her in prison on Venus. Then, Hotaru jumped in to help her. I was trying to knock Hotaru out of the way so that I could finish the fight with Haruka. But Haruka told her that I was going to kill her, and Hotaru dropped her glaive as I finished calling out my attack."

"How did you escape?" Artemis asked.

"I was watching Hotaru and her glaive the whole time, as soon as I finished calling out my attack, I saw her drop it and I teleported here immediately." The tears started flowing a little harder. "It's gone, I can't believe it gone," she said as she dropped her head back into her palms and continued to sob.

Rei rushed over to console her crying friend. She put her arms around her and rubbed her back. "I still can't believe Usagi allowed that," she said in disbelief.

Minako raised her head up and looked at Rei in the eyes. Her look of sadness was replaced by a look of anger. "This Usagi isn't the same Usagi we once knew. She's mad with power. And all those that follow her in Crystal Tokyo, are too dumb to see it. They blindly follow her."

"Minako, you know that's not true. Usagi-," Artemis tried to reason.

"No Artemis. The Usagi I knew would never allow anyone to hurt innocent people. Never! She's changed." She stood up and looked at Rei and Artemis with a stern look. "I warn both of you, when it comes to dealing with members of Usagi's Crystal Alliance, watch your back. They are capable of anything." She turned and stormed off down a hallway, with Artemis following, trying to calm her down.

Rei stood there in disbelief. '_No. Minako can't be right. Can she?'_ she thought, still in disbelief that the planet Venus is no more. She turned and ran down the hallway until she reached a room with a big flame painted on the door. She walked in the room to find the sacred fire of Mars burning. She sat cross-legged in front of the fire, closing her eyes in a prayer position, and began to meditate. '_Oh Sacred Fire,'_ she prayed to the fire. '_Show me what is to come next of this ordeal.'_ She opened her eyes and looked at the fire. She saw a vision of her lying on the ground, very hurt and Sailor Mercury rushing at her about to attack. Mercury released the attack and a giant icicle falling quickly out of the sky aimed at Mars' chest. "AHH!" Rei screamed as she saw the vision play out. The vision in the fire went away as Rei was trying to catch her breath. '_No,'_ she thought, trying to gather herself from the vision. '_Ami, tried to kill me. That little know-it-all tried to kill me. Minako, is right. They're capable of anything. I can't just sit back and let her kill me. I've got to take charge and stop her before she comes for me.'_ Rei got up and left the sacred fire room. She walked back to the main entry way of her castle and out of the door to one of the Martians that were still assisting the Venusians. She tapped him on the shoulder.

"Princess Rei," the Martian said with a bow after turning around. "How can I assist you?"

"I need you to get a message to the Venusian army on Earth," Rei started in a huff. "This message needs to get to Ami, or Sailor Mercury as they may know her. Tell her that tomorrow we are fighting. The same spot where Minako and Makoto fought. Tell her she better be there."

The Martian nodded as Rei turned around and headed back into the castle.

**Usagi's room in the Crystal Tokyo palace**

"I can't believe you let things get this far, Usagi!" Luna chastised Usagi, standing on the bed next to where Usagi was sitting. Usagi sat with her head hung low as Luna spoke. "A war? We were gone for a few months and you get involved in a war?! With Minako?!" Luna continued.

"I'm sorry," Usagi said softly.

"And tomorrow is the day of crystallization!"

"I know," Usagi replied softly.

"How do you fire and replace Minako?"

"I didn't fire her Luna, she quit," Usagi explained softly, attempting to defend herself.

"And then she killed Michiru. And then she put poor Makoto in a comatose state. How could you let this happen?"

"I didn't do it Luna. Minako did! She started it," Usagi replied defensively, her voice rising in volume.

"I am just as disappointed in her as I am in you. But you're supposed to be the queen. You're supposed to make sure things run smoothly. Now Mamoru and I are back and have to defend Crystal Tokyo against a war that shouldn't even be happening. Poor Mamoru hasn't even gotten a chance to rest. He's out there with the generals trying to find a way-"

"GET OFF MY BACK LUNA!" Usagi yelled at her. "First off, yes I'm supposed to be queen. And yes, you did train me on certain aspects of my job but it's not like you gave me a detailed instruction manual on how to do it. I know things aren't great right now, but I did and I'm doing the best job I can to stop it from getting worse. And Poor Mamoru? He's only had to deal with this for a few hours! I've had to do this for months! Do you think I like being in a war with someone I once considered a best friend? I'm so stressed out!" Usagi said trying defending herself. She took a deep breath before continuing. "I did the best job I knew how. I made the best decisions at the time trying to be fair and just, like you told me to. Venus is destroyed and Minako is dead. So now we can take steps to end this war. What I need now from you Luna isn't a lecture. I need your help and your respect. If you can't give that to me right now, you need to go cool off until you can."

Usagi was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in," Usagi said, still in a huff. The door opened and Ami entered the room. She saw the angry looks on the faces of Usagi and Luna and stopped in the doorway. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything," she said, meekly.

"You're not," Luna replied to Ami while hopping off the bed and walking towards the doorway. She stopped, shot a look back at Usagi, then continued walking. "I was just leaving," she said as she walked past Ami and out of the room.

Ami looked at Usagi who still looked bothered. "Is everything OK Usagi?" She asked as she walked towards the bed and sat next to her.

"Everything is fine. Luna was just trying to blame me for this whole war," Usagi replied to her.

"It's not all your fault Usagi. You know that."

"I know that. But Luna doesn't. She tried to blame me for everything. I take responsibility in my part and yeah, maybe removing Minako from her position as leader was a terrible idea. But she started a war. She killed Michiru. And she wanted to fight Makoto. How is any of that my fault? I didn't know she would do any of that," Usagi explained.

"It's OK. Luna is just a little shocked right now. When she comes out of it, she will be more receptive to hearing you out," Ami assured her.

Usagi smiled at Ami's assurance. "Thanks Ami," She said hugging her friend. "Glad I have a friend like you to count on in times like this." She broke the hug and then sat back. "So, what did you come here for?"

"Well, I just received word from one of the generals on the battlefield. A message was delivered to me," she started. She took a deep breath and continued. "It was from Rei."

Usagi looked shocked. "Rei?!"

Ami nodded her head at Usagi's question. "I was just as shocked. I would have thought with Venus mysteriously being destroyed, she would have been on it. But she just delivered a message."

"Do you think Minako is still alive?" Usagi asked Ami, worried.

Ami shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Could be. If Rei is alive and somehow escaped that blast, assuming she was on when it happened of course, then Minako could have too."

'_No,'_ Usagi thought while shaking her head. '_I went through all of that with Hotaru and Haruka for nothing?'_

"What's the matter, Usagi?" Ami asked concerned.

"Oh, er, nothing," Usagi answered. "What did Rei say?"

"Well," Ami started looking away from Usagi. "She wants to fight me tomorrow; in the same spot where Minako and Makoto fought. I was just wondering, considering what happened with Makoto, what should I do?"

"Bullies like Minako and Rei won't back down until you put them in their place. I think you should fight her Ami," Usagi offered.

"But I don't know if I can take her or not. Plus with Makoto being injured right now, what if she brings Minako as backup? And then tomorrow is the day we have all been waiting for. It's the day of crystallization. Shouldn't I be here to make sure things go smoothly?"

Usagi shook her head. "Let me worry about the day of crystallization. And you are stronger than you think Ami. Just believe in yourself. You can do it."

"Ok," Ami said unsure. "So for backup, since Makoto is injured, maybe Haruka can come with me. I know she is still supposed to be grieving but –," Ami stopped as she noticed Usagi was shaking her head no at the idea. "Ok, well how about Setsuna. I know she needs to be at the Time Gate but just incase-," she stopped again noticing Usagi's shaking head. "Alright, well then can Hotaru-," she stopped again as Usagi was shaking her head again. "Usagi, I know you believe in me, but if Rei brings Minako as backup, I can't take on the both of them alone."

Usagi sighed. "I know that Ami, it's just," she started, pausing to take a breath. "Those three aren't, well, um, they just aren't options."

"What's going on Usagi?" Ami pressed.

"Ami, I have to tell you the truth. Venus was not mysteriously destroyed. Hotaru did it. And I knew. Haruka came up with the plan and she is now in prison for it and killing Setsuna when Setsuna wanted to tell me. And Hotaru wanted to quit the senshi because she felt like she had to do it to protect Haruka. So she asked me to take her powers," Usagi confessed.

Ami stood up in shock and stared at Usagi. The room was completely silent for a few minutes. Tears started welling up in Usagi's eyes, anxious and fearful to hear what Ami had to say. "Say something, please Ami," Usagi pleaded.

"I think before I knocked I heard you say to Luna that if she couldn't respect you, you wanted her to leave. I'm just going to leave and think about what I just heard, because I have nothing respectful to say," she said as she turned and rushed out the door. Usagi put her head in her palms and began to sob.


	17. Revenge

Chapter 17

Revenge

'_The day of crystallization is today and here I am, with no friends to share it with.'_ Usagi looked down at the comatose body of Makoto in the hospital bed. '_Well no friends who are awake.'_ She grabbed Makoto by the hand and continued to look at her injured friend, tears of regret in her eyes. She looked towards the doorway when she heard an unexpected noise. "Oh, Ami," she started, nervously.

"Oh," Ami said, blushing from the surprise of seeing Usagi. "Hi Usagi, I didn't know you were here." Ami walked in the room towards Makoto's body. "I just wanted to give Makoto this for when she woke up," Ami said pulling a small note from out of her pocket. She placed the note into Makoto's hand.

"Oh, what does it say?" Usagi asked softly.

"I left you one too. But I guess since you're here I can just tell you in person," Ami started, nervously. She cleared her throat before she began to speak again. "I decided that no matter what you have allowed recently Usagi, you gave me some great advice, so I'm going to go fight Rei."

"That's good. But what's with the notes? You're not scared she's going to," Usagi started, her voice trailing off, frightened to finish her sentence.

Ami shook her head, dismissing Usagi's unspoken thought. "No. After the fight, I plan," she looked at Usagi who was staring back at her anxiously. She took a deep breath and continued. "I'm quitting the senshi."

"No," Usagi said softly.

"Sorry Usagi. I just can't stand behind the decision to destroy Venus. We're senshi. We don't go around doing things that can harm innocent people. I'm going to miss you and everyone else dearly. And I know that one day you will be a great queen, but I can't support you knowing what you have done." She bent over and kissed Makoto lightly on the forehead.

"Ami, please. Don't," Usagi pleaded with tears in her eyes.

Looking at her teary-eyed friend Ami started tearing up too. "I must Usagi. It's selfish, but it's what is best for me."

"Ungh," came a groan from the unconscious body of Makoto. Both Usagi and Ami looked down at Makoto and saw her body shaking on the bed. "Ungh," she groaned again. Her body stopped shaking and she continued to lay motionless.

"She's getting better," Ami said, breaking the silence in the room. "She should be awake very soon."

"She doesn't want you to leave Ami. Neither do I. Please don't," Usagi pleaded.

Ami wiped the tears from her eyes turning to walk out of the room. "I'm sorry, Usagi. I love you, but I can't stay here knowing what has transpired." She turned to look at her friend, with tears in her eyes. "I love you Usagi, but I'm done here." She turned to walk out the door of the recovery room and down the hallway. Usagi turned back towards the motionless body of Makoto as she let out another soft groan. Usagi picked up her hand and gave it a light kiss, tears streaming down her face.

**In Rei's castle, on Mars**

"Minako, I'm about to leave. Do you need anything?" Rei asked her friend. Minako was laying on the bed, back towards Rei, staring at the red bricked wall.

"No," Minako replied softly, in a monotone voice.

"Ok. Well, I have some Martian business to take care of," Rei lied. "Artemis is going to be here if you need anything," she said looking down at Artemis who gave her a reassuring nod. She looked at her friend who still had not moved from her spot. Rei walked over the bed, sat down and gave Minako small hug. "Please cheer up, Minako. Things will get better." Rei got off the bed and as she did Artemis hopped on it. He nodded at Rei again, signaling that he would take care of their friend. She smiled at him and left the room. "I'll be back soon," she said as she exited the room.

Artemis curled up next to Minako face, purring softly. "You've been laying in bed staring at the wall since you came back from Venus, Minako. Please get up. Don't let this depress you."

"Why not?" Minako asked softly, in a monotone voice. "I have no planet. I failed my people."

"But being depressed isn't going to fix anything."

"Not being depressed won't fix anything either. It's gone."

"You're worrying me, Minako."

"I'm fine Artemis. Trust me."

There was a knock on the door. Artemis looked up to see one of Rei's Martian helpers, a tall black haired man in the doorway. "I'm sorry for interrupting, Mr. Artemis."

"Please, just call me Artemis."

"Very well. I was sent to get you as some of the Venusians wanted to speak to you about what was going on. They're upset about being brought here without much information given to them."

'_I guess I should tell them what is going on,'_ Artemis thought. He turned to look at Minako, who was still staring at the wall. "Could I have a few minutes, I'm supposed to be watching Minako," Artemis said to the Martian.

"Go," Minako said in her soft, monotone voice. "They need to know what happened. I can't tell them that I've let them down."

"You haven't let them down," Artemis reassured her. "You brought them here as soon as you found out the news and kept them safe. You are a great leader."

"But because of me there is no planet for them to return home to," Minako replied. "Thanks for trying Art, but this is my fault. Please let them know what's going on for me because I can't do it."

"Are you sure, Minako?" Artemis inquired.

She nodded her head. "Just close the door behind you when you leave," she said to them. Artemis hopped off of the bed and walked out of the room, with the Martian behind him, shutting the door. When the door was shut, Minako got out of bed and locked the door. '_I feel so bad worrying Rei and Artemis like this. But if they knew what I was going to do, they wouldn't let me.'_

"Venus Eternal Power! Make-Up!" After intense bright light there she stood as Sailor Venus. She closed her eyes and when she opened them she was standing in the middle of a Venusian battle camp on Earth.

"Princess Venus!" She heard one of the soldiers exclaim. All of the soldiers who saw her bowed to her.

"Thank you," Venus said, acknowledging their respect. They stopped bowing. "I heard from one of the generals that at this camp you guys have a way to directly communicate with the queen of Crystal Tokyo and her senshi."

"Yes we do," one of the soldiers spoke up. "We recovered a communication device from the senshi named Neptune that you slayed."

Venus shuddered at the thought. "Can you take me to it so that I can use it?" The soldier nodded his head and led the way to the communicator, with Venus following. They walked to a barrack and soldier held the door open to let Venus inside. "Could you please stand outside? This is very private and I don't want any interruptions," she said while walking through the door. He nodded his head and stood in front of the door as Venus closed it behind her. She picked up the communicator and pressed a few buttons. '_I hope Usagi is ready for revenge,'_ she thought smiling.

**Outside the city**

'_I still can't believe it's come to this,'_ Sailor Mercury thought as she stood at the rim of the crater created in the battle between Makoto and Minako. '_All of this violence and anger, for what? It's just too much. I love Usagi and all of the girls but it has gone way too far. I can't take it anymore. I have to take a stand for myself. I will not allow myself to become morally corrupt like everyone else.'_ She heard a noise and looked up. She saw Sailor Mars walking towards her. '_At least it appears she's alone,'_ Mercury thought, feeling a little relief. Mars kept walking until she reached the opposite edge of the crater and stopped.

"Are you ready to fight, Sailor Mercury?" Mars asked her.

"Why, Rei? Why are you so angry?"

"Oh the brainiac can't figure it out?" Mars asked mockingly.

"We don't have to do this Rei," Mercury pleaded. "Please reconsider."

"No. You're just like Usagi. You blindly follow her and don't have a mind of your own. How dare you blow up Venus?"

"I didn't know Usagi was going to do that Rei! Honestly, I didn't," Mercury tried to explain.

"Enough of your lies! I'm sick of it!" Rei snapped at her. "Mars Flame Sniper," she called out her attack, creating an arrow of flames and aiming at Mercury. Mercury jumped to the side to dodge the flaming arrow.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody," Mercury countered after dodging the arrow from Mars. Mars jumped out the way, avoiding the direct hit by the blast of water.

"You were going to hit me with that," Mars said, shocked by the counter attack.

Mercury nodded her head. "I'm done being bullied by you, Rei. I don't know what I've done to make you feel like you need to lash out at me, but I'm not going to take it anymore."

"What happened to all of that reconsider bull from earlier on?"

"I don't want to fight you, Rei. You're one of my best friends. But I'm going to stick up for myself. So if you want to fight, then bring it."

"You're just like Usagi," Mars shouted at her, frustrated. "Preaching peace, love, and unity, then attacking and showing no remorse. I don't believe this. She really has you all fooled into thinking you're doing the right thing."

"This isn't about Usagi, Rei. This is about me standing up for myself and not taking any more of your disrespect."

"Standing up for yourself?! You're here to kill me!" Mars insinuated.

"Kill you? What are you talking about Rei?" Mercury asked confused.

"Don't try to play dumb. Usagi sent you here to kill me! I saw it in the great fire," Mars crazily screamed at her.

"I'm here for myself. Usagi didn't send me. I quit the senshi," Mercury explained.

"STOP YOUR LIES!" Mars screamed at Mercury. She ran towards her with her fist raised. Mercury sidestepped the punch and grabbed Mars' arm. Mars spun to get out of Mercury's grip, knocking her off balance and causing her to fall to the ground. "I won't let you kill me!" She extended both her arms in the direction of Mercury, clasped them together and pointed both her index fingers. Mercury rolled over to her back to see Mars preparing to attack and her eyes stretched open wide. "Bye Ami," Mars said coldly. "Fire Soul," she shouted as a blast of fire erupted from her fingertips.

**Usagi's bedroom, in the Crystal Tokyo palace**

_-Beep- - Beep- -Beep-_

"Hello," Usagi answered her communicator.

"Hello Usagi," came the cold voice of Sailor Venus on the other end.

'_No. It can't be,'_ Usagi thought, shocked to hear her enemy's voice through the communicator.

"Surprised to hear from me?" Venus said through the communicator.

"How, but," Usagi stammered out still in shock.

"What's the matter? You thought I was dead?" Venus asked coldly.

'_No, it was all for nothing,'_ Usagi thought. '_How could she be alive? The planet was blown up. How did she escape?'_

"Since you won't answer me, I guess I'll speak. I fought Haruka and Michiru, I fought Makoto, I fought Hotaru. And Haruka again. But at the end of the day, my problem isn't with any of them. It's with you. You and your disrespect for me. You destroyed my planet to try to kill me and did not care you could have potentially killed thousands of innocent people. I want to fight you Usagi," Venus declared.

"You put yourself in this position Minako," Usagi replied, defending herself. "You did not respect me as I was trying to learn how to do my job as queen. You criticized my decisions due to your lack of confidence in yourself and your job. You started a war with us, Minako. We were your friends and you declared war on us. I did what I had to do to defend my kingdom. To stop terrorists like you from thinking you can bully people into giving you what you want."

"I don't care about how you feel like what you did was right. I don't care about any justification you think you may have for your actions. You are wrong, Usagi. Why can't you just admit that?"

"Why can't you just admit that you were incapable of doing your job and lashed out when it got taken away from you? You started a war Minako; a war against your former friends. How could you do something like that?"

"I'm done talking politics and morals with you Usagi. You are too stubborn and too stupid to understand what I'm saying to you. Do you accept my challenge or not?"

"I accept Minako. Where and when?"

"In an hour. We will fight right outside the walls of the city. Come alone."

"I will. And Minako, to challenge me to a fight, it's obvious you're the stupid one out of the two of us."

_-Click-_

The communicator shut off as Venus disconnected the line. Usagi threw the communicator across the room in anger. She walked to her dresser and picked up her transformation brooch. '_It will all end in an hour,'_ she thought, tightening her grip on her brooch.


	18. Choices

Chapter 18

Choices

"Usagi, I can't believe you're doing this. It's crazy and reckless," Mamoru scolded.

"I have no choice, Mamoru. It's time to end this with Minako," Usagi responded dryly, while cleaning the dust off her brooch, her back towards her lover. Mamoru was sitting on the bed behind her, looking at her while she cleaned her brooch.

"But you're supposed to be the queen, Usagi," Mamoru reminded her. "You don't fight anymore."

"I know Mamoru," Usagi acknowledged. "But who is supposed to fight her?"

"The army, the senshi, myself. Not you, it's not your job."

"It's not yours either," Usagi said matter-of-factly. "You didn't start this. We did. And she took it too far. Now I'm going to end it." She put the brooch down on the dresser.

"Well she's not the only one who took things too far-," Mamoru started.

Usagi turned her head sharply towards Mamoru, her face visibly upset. "I didn't tell you that whole Venus thing for you to throw it in my face later," Usagi interrupted him. "I told you because I wanted your support as my fiancé. I was going through a hard time accepting Ami quitting the scouts and I had to tell you, since you are the king. Do not throw that in my face," she finished sternly and angry.

"I wasn't trying to throw it in your face, Usagi," Mamoru explained himself, shocked at his fiancé's visible anger. "I was just saying, Minako isn't the only one here who has done wrong."

Usagi looked at Mamoru again though her face was not as angry as before. "OK, and what is reminding me of my wrongdoing going to do in this situation? Because we both have done wrong, we shouldn't fight? Have our armies at war forever? How is that going to solve anything?"

"It won't. I'm just saying there has to be a better way of ending this than you two fighting. And by reminding you of the Venus thing, I was hoping it would convince you to lose some of the anger you have towards Minako and find another solution."

Usagi walked back over to Mamoru who was still on the bed, visibly annoyed. "Let's go over everything Minako has done before I even allowed the Venus plan to happen. She questioned my authority, quit the senshi, started a war, killed Michiru, convinced Rei to join her side and put Makoto in a coma. So yes, Mamoru. I am angry at her. She deserves all of my anger."

Mamoru out is head in the palms of his hands in frustration. "Urgh, Usagi," he growled out. He lifted his head up to look at her. "I'm not saying she didn't do anything wrong either, I'm just saying you should not fight her. Especially out of anger. The last time you planned for revenge against her out of anger it didn't work."

Usagi put her hands on her hips and stared directly into Mamoru's eyes. "That plan went the way it was supposed to go," she started, defending herself. "I don't know how she escaped the blast, but that wasn't on me authorizing a poor plan."

"I feel like you're too consumed by your anger now to even listen or think about what you're about to do," Mamoru said, exasperated.

"Are you trying to call me stupid?" Usagi furiously asked him.

"No, I wasn't. I was just saying-," Mamoru started to explain.

"Cause I did think about it Mamoru," she continued. "You keep saying find another way, have someone else fight her. Well there is no other way. We are at war. And who am I going to have fight her? The army? She will kill them. There are no senshi left who are available to fight her for me. You? Please, she will kill you too. No offense, but it's true. She is ruthless. I have thought about this Mamoru, you haven't."

"You're being so selfish, Usagi," Mamoru said to her.

Usagi bent over so that she was eye level to her sitting fiancé. "Selfish? I'm being extremely selfless. You are one hundred percent right when you say it's not my job to fight her. But I'm doing it to end a war that shouldn't have happened in the first place. I've had to deal with this for months. You've been here for about a week. I want this to end. I'll end it. Don't you dare call me selfish." She straightened back up and turned to walk back to the dresser.

Mamoru stood up and walked up behind her. "I'm calling you selfish because you are only thinking of yourself here." He put his arms gently around her waist and held her softly. "I'm not saying don't fight her because I don't think you can win. I'm saying don't because you know you can't. You remember what happened when you came to visit me those months ago. You know you're pregnant."

Usagi closed her eyes and a few tears fell out of them. "I know I am but-," she started.

"But nothing Usako," he said. He kissed her softly on the neck. "You're not thinking of Chibi-usa, our daughter. What if something happens to her?"

Usagi turned around to face Mamoru, tears still falling from her eyes. "But I am thinking of her. I need to end this with Mianko so she can have a Crystal Tokyo to be born into."

Mamoru stared at his fiancé for a few moments of silent contemplation. "Fine, but I'm coming with you."

"No, she told me to come alone."

"I'm not coming to protect you. I know you can protect yourself. I'm coming to protect her," he said as he put his hand on her abdomen. "Since you won't try to think of a way to end this without putting her in harm's way then I'll make sure nothing happens to her."

"Fine, Mamoru. Whatever," she said, drying the tears from her eyes. "Do as you wish. But I'm done having this argument with you. I'm not being selfish. I'm not being stupid. I thought this through and this is the best option. I know you think I'm not thinking of our unborn daughter, but I am. But apparently you feel the need to still treat me like I'm that irresponsible middle school girl you met all those years ago." She grabbed her brooch and began to walk towards the bedroom door.

"Where are you going?"

Usagi opened the door and turned to face Mamoru. "To find another room to mentally prepare in. If you insist on treating me like a child, I shouldn't be in the same room as a grown man." She walked out of the door, closing it behind her, leaving a shocked Mamoru standing by the dresser.

**Crystal Tokyo Recovery Room**

"Ungh," groaned a still unconscious Makoto. Her body shifted from side to side in the hospital bed. '_What's going on? Where am I?'_ Her eyes fluttered a little bit. '_What happened? Why can't I open my eyes,' _she thought in a panic. '_Ok, wait. Let me think. What do I remember last?'_ She laid there not moving for a few seconds, her thoughts completely silent. '_I was fighting Minako! Hmm, but that doesn't seem like my last memory. I don't remember the scene but I remember voices. Whose voice was it?'_ She laid silent again, thinking. '_Ami's! She said she was quitting the senshi. Oh no. This is terrible and it's all my fault. If I had just told Usagi I felt slighted when it came to senshi duties. Instead I got Minako fired and she started a war.,' _Makoto reflected. '_It's all because of me. I need to get up and tell Usagi.'_ Makoto tried to move, but was unsuccessful. '_My body must still need rest after that fight. As soon as I'm able to, I'll get up and end this all.'_ Her mind went silent again as she let out another low groan, lying unconscious in the hospital bed.

**Outside the city**

"Fire Soul!" Sailor Mars called out her attack. A burst of flames erupted from her fingertips headed in the direction of Sailor Mercury, laying on the ground, looking at the flames headed her way. "Shine Aqua Illusion!" She called out with her arms outstretched towards the flames headed her way. A stream of water left her hands and connected with the flames causing a very large dense steam surrounding the two senshi.

'_Where'd she go?' _Mars thought while trying to look frantically through the steam for her opponent. '_Trying to look through this steam is useless.'_ She closed her eyes, then gasped. She took a step back quickly, narrowly missing a jump kick from Mercury. Mercury landed from the kick to the left of Mars, spun around delivering a roundhouse kick to the gut of Mars. Mars bent over, clutching her gut, as Mercury landed another swift kick to the face. Mars stumbled back, moving one hand to her now sore face. She saw Mercury coming at her again with her fist poised to punch her in the face. "Burning Mandala," she screamed out her attack sending fireballs towards Mercury.

The fireballs collided Mercury, sending her flying back away from Mars. She landed on the ground with a thud. '_I've got to make sure not to get hit like that again,'_ Mercury thought struggling to get up. She looked over at Mars who had recovered from her physical attacks and was charging towards her, preparing to kick her in the gut. She rolled over to avoid the kick, then grabbed Mars' other leg, pulling her to the ground.

Mars hit the ground and used her free leg to kick Mercury in the face, causing her to let go of her captured leg. "I refuse to let you kill me," Mars yelled out crazed. She pointed a finger at Mercury. "Fire Soul!" Flames erupted from her finger towards Sailor Mercury.

Mercury rolled out the way missing the flames coming at her. She got to her knees and saw Mars coming at her preparing to kick again. "Shabon spray, Freeze!" The mist surrounded Mars and froze her in place allowing Mercury to get back to her feet. She heard the sound of water dripping and noticed Mars melting the ice that had encased her with fire that she was conjuring.. Mercury stretched her arms towards the still partially frozen Mars. "Shine Aqua Illusion!" The stream of water left her arms and headed towards Mars.

"Burning Mandala!" Mars shouted out after the ice around her head melted. The two attacks collided causing another dense steam to form. The ice surrounding Mars had completely melted and she closed her eyes again, waiting for Mercury to attack.

"I'm not trying to kill you Rei," Mercury said to Mars through the steam.

Mars turned her head in the direction of the voice, with her eyes still closed. "Your attacks say otherwise Ami."

"We don't have to fight Rei, we can talk it out," Mercury called out again, still hiding in the steam.

Mars once again turned her head in the direction of the voice. "Then why are you moving? Stand still. I hear the direction of your voice changing. You're lying. You're just preparing to attack again."

"I'm moving because I need to defend myself. I don't want to leave myself open for you to attack me. I don't want to fight you Rei," Mercury said again.

"LIAR," Mars shouted out. "Mars Flame Sniper," she shouted out as she spun around aiming the attack in the direction of Mercury's voice. Mars opened her eyes in time to see Mercury jump out of the way of the attack. She charged at Mercury and landed a punch to her face that caused her to stumble back. She recovered and punched Mars back in the face. Mars punched Mercury again and Mercury punched Mars back. The two senshi continued to trade punches.

"Rei, I don't want to fight you," Mercury said through the punches, face slightly bruised from all the punches.

"Then stop punching me," Mars responded, her face equally bruised.

"You stop punching me," Mercury said. "I'm not going to let you beat me up."

"You're the one who is trying to kill me," Mars retorted while shoving Mercury. She fell to the ground on her backside.

"I'm not trying to kill you, Rei," Mercury said looking up at her former friend, panting. "I don't know where you got that idea from."

"I saw it in the great fire! The fire never lies. You are going to try to kill me, so I have to kill you first," Mars said defiantly and also out of breath.

"Rei, I don't want to kill you. I don't even want to fight you. Please, let's stop fighting and talk about this," Mercury pleaded.

"Why should I believe you?" Mars questioned her.

"Because I'm your friend Rei," Mercury meekly answered.

"Really, you're my friend? Do friends constantly put their friend's ideas and suggestions down?" Mars sarcastically asked.

"Is that what this is about?" Mercury asked. "Rei, I never knew-"

"Oh, yes you did," Mars interrupted. "You kept trying to put me and my ideas shine so you could come out looking smarter than the rest of us."

"I didn't mean to. I was just trying to help. I'm sorry," Mercury apologized.

"Too late for sorry!" Mars screamed out in a craze. She started to rub her hands together until flames materialized around them. Mercury's eyes widened in fear as she stood up and began to run the other way. "Mars..," Mars started continuing to rub her hands together making the flames around her hands grow bigger. She claps her hands together and the flames went in between her palms. "Combustion…," she continued. She unclasped her palms and a ball of fire was in her hand. "Blast!" she finished as she threw the ball in the direction of Sailor Mercury. As the ball left her hand it turned into a large burst of flames. The attack connected with the ground right underneath Mercury's foot and there was a huge explosion that engulfed the senshi of ice. Mars smiled and fell on the ground on her back exhausted from the attack.

'_I did it,'_ she thought, closing her eyes in satisfaction. She laid there for a minute with her eyes closed and when she reopened them she saw she was surrounded by a very cold and dense steam_. 'No, it can't be. She countered the attack. That's my most powerful attack,'_ she thought worried. She tried to get up and realized she was frozen to the ground. She heard footsteps coming in her direction, then nothing. She saw Sailor Mercury in the air above her with her arms outstretched towards her.

"Mercury Icicle Slam!" Mercury called out her attack. She pulled water from the cold air around her and it turned into a giant icicle. She sent the icicle towards Mars with the tip of it pointed at her chest.

'_Here it is,'_ Mars thought, her eyes wide in fear. '_This is what I saw in the fire.'_ She closed her eyes and braced for death. She took a deep breath, then felt a lot of water fall onto her body. She opened her eyes and saw Sailor Mercury standing over her. The ice that had her frozen to the ground had melted away and she was lying in a puddle of water.

"I can't do it," Mercury said. She transformed out of her Sailor Mercury form and stood there as Ami. "Even though you tried to kill me Rei, I can't do it. This is silly. I don't want to fight you. You're one of my best friends. Killing you now would make me no better than Minako or Usagi. I don't want to be like them. It's not right. Violence won't solve the issue you have with me." Ami extended her hand to Sailor Mars to help her off the ground. Mars grabbed Ami's hand, apprehensively, and got off of the ground. Ami smiled at Mars as she stood up. "See Rei, we can solve our issues peacefull-," Ami started, then stopped, as she fell to the ground from a leg sweep Mars gave her.

As she hit the ground, Mars crawled over top of her and stuck her fingers to Ami's neck. "All that peace stuff may work for you, but not for me," she growled at Ami. Ami closed her eyes, frightened of what was going to happen next. "Fire," Mars started, then she stopped. She shook her head and started again pressing her finger harder against Ami's neck. "Fire," she started and stopped again. "ARGH," she screamed out in frustration. "Why can't I do this?"

"Because as mad as you may be at me, I'm still your friend," Ami choked out. Mars removed her fingers from Ami's neck, stood up and took a few steps back. She placed her head in her palms and began to weep. Ami stood up and walked over to console the senshi of fire. "It's OK, Rei."

"How could I try to kill you?" Mars asked between tears and sniffles. "You're one of my best friends. How could I be so angry?"

"That's what happens when you hold it in for a long time," Ami said, comforting her. "Obviously you were holding in this anger and resentment for a long time. I apologize for overshadowing you and your ideas. It wasn't intentional. And I promise in the future to be more aware of doing it."

"I feel so ashamed. How can you forgive me so easily after all I did? I tried to kill you," Mars said wiping away tears.

"Because I know you don't actually hate me. And because I am your friend."

Mars wiped away the last of her tears. She looked at Ami directly in the eyes. "I am so sorry," she apologized. "I'm sorry for everything I did. From my anger towards you, to keeping the secret about Minako in the beginning, to joining her later, then fighting you. I'm just so sorry," she finished embracing her friend in a hug.

Ami smiled returning the hug. "I forgive you, Rei. There is no need to apologize for being angry though. You have the right to be angry. Just next time, promise to talk to about it instead of holding it in."

Mars smiled, breaking the hug and taking a step back. "I will."

"I knew we could solve this without fighting," Ami said. "Well, too much fighting."

"If only Usagi and Minako would stop being stubborn babies and do the same thing," Mars said.

"I've tried saying the same thing to Usagi, she won't do it,"

Mars nodded. "Same story with Minako." Mars closed her eyes and thought for a minute. "I think if all the senshi came together and told them both that this fighting is senseless, and show them that we are unified maybe they will listen."

Ami nodded. "Sounds like a great idea, there are just a few problems. Hotaru quit and left the senshi, and I have no idea where she is. Makoto is still in a coma, though she is showing signs of recovering. And Haruka is in jail for blowing up Venus, and killing Setsuna, and she will be the least resistant to forgiving Minako because of what happened to Michiru. And also, I quit the senshi too."

"Well," Rei started. "You can re-join. We have to show them that we are unified and not putting up with their dumb, stubborn ways anymore. We can end this, but we have to do it together. So let's go find Hotaru, then see if Makoto is up to it, and then convince Haruka. We have to do this Ami."

"It will be hard," Ami thought aloud. She then looked up at Mars and smiled. "But we've faced harder. Let's do it."

"Alright," Mars exclaimed excitedly. "Let's go find Hotaru." She turned and headed towards Crystal Tokyo.

"Wait for me Rei," Ami called out as she ran behind her. "We don't know where she is…"

**Outside the walls of Crystal Tokyo**

'_Here she comes,'_ Usagi thought nervously, as she watched Minako walk towards her. She took a deep breath and glanced at Mamoru who was standing behind her.

"I told you to come alone," Minako said to her as she walked up. She stopped a few feet back.

"I told him not to come," Usagi said to her. "But when you have support, real support, they don't let you face anything alone." She looked over at Mamoru and nodded. He nodded back at her and he stepped back away from his fiancé. She smiled and looked back at Minako. "He won't be fighting you though. This is between me and you." Her gaze intensified as she looked at Minako. "And I promise you, I will not lose."

Minako smirked at Usagi's statement. "Then let's get started queen," she said mockingly. "Venus Eternal Power! Make Up!"

"Fine by me," Usagi replied. She pulled out her brooch and raised it in the air. "Moon Eternal Power! Make Up!"


	19. Consequence

Chapter 19

Consequence

"Urgh," Venus grumbled as she hit the cold hard ground on her back. She heard footsteps quickly rushing towards her as she rolled to get onto her hands and knees. She looked up and saw the bottom of a red boot coming towards her face. Instinctively, she grabbed her opponent's ankle with both hands and attempted to move back into an upright standing position. While standing up, her opponent's other foot connected with the underside of her chin, causing her to let go of the ankle and move her hands to nurse her injured chin. She took a few steps back to recover, then had a white-gloved fist connect with her face sending her back to the ground on her bottom. She looked up at her opponent standing over her as she sat on the ground, grimacing through the pain she felt. "Why weren't you this good of a fighter when you were a senshi?" Venus asked mocking her opponent, Sailor Moon.

"I was always this good," Sailor Moon started her reply with a serious tone. She moved her hands to her head and the yellow crescent mark between her eyes glowed. A tiara materialized on her forehead. She reached up and took it off her head, while carefully watching Venus attempt to stand again a few feet in front of her. "That's why I was the leader as you were too incompetent to play your part," she finished, watching Venus glare at her in hatred at her words. "Ready to give up and end this Minako?" Moon asked, balancing her tiara on her left index, middle and ring fingers while moving her left hand above her right shoulder.

Venus noticed this motion and smiled, finally getting back to a standing position. "I guess I gave you too much credit," she started. "You're really not going to blatantly try that tiara trick with me watching you." Venus observed the confidence on Sailor Moon's face wash away at the completion of her statement. "What a rookie mistake," Venus continued her mocking.

"Of course not," Moon replied shakily. '_Shoot. She's right. This is a rookie mistake. What do I do?'_ She thought continuing to stare her opponent down.

The other blond senshi laughed out loud to mock her opponent. "You gonna just stand there or you gonna attack?" Venus yelled out to her. Moon tensed her stance as she continued to think. "Fine. If you won't attack, I will," Venus said rushing towards Sailor Moon with her fist raised.

'_Wow and she called me a rookie,'_ Moon thought as Venus began to rush at her, her confidence returning. '_She is really going to try to rush me when I'm in this stance,' _she finished her thought with a smile. "Moon Tiara Action!" Moon called out, the tiara balancing on her left fingers glowing a bright white light as she swiped her left hand down releasing the tiara and sending it towards Venus.

'_Gotcha,'_ Venus thought as she saw the tiara flying towards her. "Venus Love-Me Chain," she called out, with her chain of hearts forming around her hands. She whipped the chain so that it wrapped around the tiara and pivoted on her right foot to spin in a circle. She then let the tiara go and sending it back towards a shocked Moon.

Sailor Moon crossed her arms in front of her face and closed her eyes to brace for the impact of the incoming tiara. She flew back few hundred yards after a small explosion from the tiara connecting with her.

"USAGI!" Mamoru yelled as he ran towards his flying fiance, trying to catch her from hitting the ground. Her body collided with his, knocking him down to kneeling on one knee with her in his arms. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Are you alright?!" He asked her.

She smiled up at him before replying. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for," she started. She saw a bright small heart quickly flying towards them. "LOOK OUT!" She screamed in panic pushing herself off of Mamoru and pushing him out of the way. She jumped backwards to avoid being hit by the flying attack. The small heart collided with the ground where Moon and her fiance were once at, causing a small explosion. Sailor Moon used her arms to shield her eyes from the explosion, then landed on the ground a few hundred feet back, on one knee. As the smoke from the explosion dissipated, she started to stand, moving her arms away from her face. She saw a bright yellow heel quickly headed for her chin. The impact of the kick to the underside of her chin made her stand quickly, nursing her chin. A white gloved fist connected with her face knocking her to her bottom. She quickly stood up and positioned herself into a defensive fighting stance and smiled at Venus. "You called me a rookie, yet I see you keep using my own moves against me," she taunted her blonde-haired opponent who was also in a defensive stance.

"Your moves are fighting 101, Usagi. Unfortunately for you, you were always a little slow to catch on in school and I'm about to show you what fighting is like in the advanced course," Venus mocked Sailor Moon with a smile.

"I might have failed a test every now and then," Moon replied. "But I've never been left back and I've never been scared of a challenge," she finished confidently. "Bring it."

"You're going to regret this," Venus said back to her. Venus raised her fist and charged towards Moon as Moon raised her fist and charged towards Venus.

**Within the city of Crystal Tokyo**.

"I'm not getting anything," Ami said glumly to no one in particular. She turned, removed her visor and walked over to her friend who was sitting cross-legged in front of a fire she had started. Rei's head was bowed and her hands were in the praying position as she was meditating. Ami sat down cross-legged on the ground next to Rei and waited for her to break her meditative trance.

"Darn IT!" Rei exclaimed frustrated. She opened her eyes and turned to look at Ami. "I have been trying to read the fire for about two hours now and I still can't find where Hotaru might be." She stood up and reached her hand out to Ami.

"It's quite possible she may have left the city," Ami started, grabbing Rei's hand. "However, because she gave up her powers, I can't find her using my visor." She pulled herself up and walked over to grab a bucket of water they had sitting next to the fire. She picked up the bucket and poured the water out on the flames, extinguishing them.

"Now what?" Rei asked her friend. Ami shrugged her shoulders in response."Argh, I guess let's head to the palace to get Makoto and figure something out along the way. The two girls turned and walked to the palace in silence, thinking about what their next course of action would be. They entered the large crystal gates of the palace and bean to walk through the courtyard. Rei stopped, seeing something out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head to the right to see Hotaru sitting slumped on the bench, with her back towards the senshi.

"Hotaru!" Rei exclaimed excitedly. Ami and Hotaru both turned their heads at Rei's exclamation, as Rei began to approach Hotaru.

Hotaru's eyes widened in fear as she saw Rei approach her. "Please don't hurt me! I'm not a senshi anymore," she explained shielding her face.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Hotaru," Rei said slowing her approach and stopping a few feet away from her, shocked by Hotaru's reaction upon seeing her.

"Yes you are! I blew up Venus and you're coming for revenge for Minako," Hotaru said, still covering her face. Ami walked from behind Rei, towards Hotaru and sat next to her on the bench. She put her arms around Hotaru to comfort the frightened girl. Hotaru tensed up when she felt Ami's arms go around her and dropped her arms from her face to see who was comforting her. She looked up and saw Ami's face smiling back at her and she let her body relax a little. She looked back at Rei still standing a few feet away, who was now looking uncomfortable. "What's going on?" Hotaru asked confused.

"Rei's not here to hurt you or seek revenge on you Hotaru," Ami said while comforting the girl.

"But isn't she still working with Minako?" Hotaru asked still confused.

"No, she's not," Ami replied."Rei and I put our differences aside and she's no longer working with Minako." Hotaru looked up at Rei who was nodding in agreeance at Ami's explanation.

"So you joined the senshi again?" Hotaru asked Rei, still standing a way back from her.

"Yes, I have," Rei began, answering her question. "And we want you to as well." Hotaru looked at Ami who nodded in agreement.

"No," Hotaru replied sternly. "I don't want to be a senshi anymore. I don't want to be at war with Minako anymore. I don't want to have to make terrible decisions or do," she started, her voice cracking as she continued the sentence averting her eyes away from Rei's direction, "horrible things anymore."

"We don't want to be at war anymore either Hotaru," Rei said while kneeling down in front of Hotaru to look at her in the face.

"That's right," Ami said, cosigning Rei's statement. Hotaru looked over at Ami as she continued. "Usagi didn't send us to look for you. Neither did Minako. We as senshi need to stop this war between Minako and Usagi and show them that the senshi are all in agreement and all in united in no longer participating in this foolish war between them. We want to end it."

"I want it to end too," Hotaru said, with her eyes looking back at the ground. "But I still don't want to be a senshi."

"Why not?" Rei asked.

"Because I don't like the decisions we have to make sometimes," Hotaru answered flatly.

"Decisions?" Rei asked confused, looking up at Ami who replied to her confusion with a shrug.

"I was sitting here on this bench with Haruka-papa when she told me that as senshi, sometimes we have to make hard decisions for the greater good. Then that's when she told me about her plan to destroy Venus and she," Hotaru paused with tears welling up in her eyes. "She killed Setsuna right in front of me for disagreeing with her plan." Hotaru placed her hands in her palms and began to cry.

"Oh no, Hotaru," Ami said softly, comforting her weeping friend.

"And then Usagi told me to basically go along with it," Hotaru continued through tears. "She told me it was my decision and that we have to make hard decisions as well. I didn't want to do it. I felt like it was wrong, but I felt like I had to," she continued, still weeping in her palms.

"It was wrong Hotaru. And I'm so sorry you witnessed what you did and felt forced into destroying Venus," Ami apologized while comforting her.

"Hotaru," Rei started. "Yes, we have to make some hard decisions as senshi, but we never have to choose between doing the right thing and the wrong thing."

"But Usagi and Haruka," Hotaru started, trying to stop crying.

"Usagi and Haruka were both wrong," Rei interjected.

"They were both hurt by things that had happened in the midst of this war and let their anger get the best of them and cloud their judgement," Ami explained still comforting Hotaru. "They were wrong. There is a difference between a hard decision and a bad decision and they wanted and basically forced you to make a bad one. That is not what being a senshi is about."

"Nope," Rei said in agreement. "I'm so sorry that your view of what being a senshi is about was skewed because of the feelings and agendas of others."

Hotaru wiped the last few tears from her face and looked at Ami, then Rei. "So you guys want me to be a senshi again?"

"Only if you want to Hotaru," Ami said to her.

"No one is forcing you to. It's completely your decision," Rei said to reassure Hotaru.

"I do want to be a senshi," Hotaru said softly, "but I asked Usagi to take my powers away."

"Once we stop this war, I'm sure she will give them back to you if you want to be a senshi again," Ami said to her.

"Ok, then I want to help stop this war," Hotaru said to the other two senshi.

Ami and Rei smiled back at her. "Good to hear," Rei said.

"Now we just have to check to see if Makoto is healthy again and convince Haruka to stand with us and we may have a chance."

"Haruka?" Hotaru said shakily.

"If you don't feel comfortable working with Haruka, let us know," Rei said.

"I want all the senshi to stand united in opposition of this war," Ami started. "But Haruka has done some things to scar you and if you don't want to work with her then we won't."

"No," Hotaru said softly. "All the senshi need to be united. I will have to forgive Haruka so we can end this."

"If you change your mind, let us know, ok?" Rei said to Hotaru, who replied with a nod. "Ok, now let's go check on Makoto and get moving." Rei stood up from her kneeling position and turned to walk into the palace, with Hotaru and Ami behind her.

**Outside the walls of Crystal Tokyo**

"Crescent Beam!" Venus shouted with her right index and middle fingers pointed at Sailor Moon. A beam of bright orange light shot out of Venus' fingers towards the senshi of the moon. Sailor Moon dodged the beam of light by rolling to the left and charged towards Venus. "Crescent Beam!" Venus shouted again sending another beam of energy towards her opponent. Sailor Moon dodged the attack by rolling to the right and continuing her charge towards Venus.

"You can't dodge me forever!" Venus shouted frustrated at her opponent. "Crescent Beam!"

"And you can't shoot at me forever," Moon replied, dodging the latest attack by Venus and continued charging towards her.

'_She's right,'_ Venus thought. She felt herself getting short of breath. She kept her fingers pointed at Moon until she was only a few feet in front of her. Venus charged at Moon, ducking down and attempting to tackle her. Sailor Moon grabbed Venus by her sides, stumbling a few steps back from the force of the incoming girl, then firmly planted her feet in the ground. She quickly lifted Venus above her head, flipping her in the process, and power-bombing her to the ground. '_That was a dumb decision,'_ Venus thought, feeling the pain all throughout her body.

Sailor Moon jumped high in the sky. She pointed both of her legs straight down aiming at Venus's abdomen. "Sailor Moon Kick!" She screamed while coming down to the ground.

'_I can't move out of the way quick enough,'_ she thought, frightened for the incoming impact, '_but I have to dodge this. Wait, I have an idea,' _she finished her thought. "Venus Love-Me Chain!" She screamed out, her chain once again forming. She whipped it so that it wrapped around her former leader's legs and swung the chain, sending Sailor Moon slamming into the ground face first.

"USAGI!" Mamoru screamed out in concern from where he was watching.

"I'm fine," Sailor Moon replied weakly to her fiance's concern. She slowly struggled to get to her hands and knees feeling pain all over. '_I've got to recover,'_ she thought. She felt herself lose her balance and fall back to the ground as she was pulled by her ankle. She kicked her free foot into the air hoping to free herself from Venus' grip. "Let go of me!" She screamed to her former friend.

Venus was standing over her dragging her opponent while avoiding a stray kick to the face. "Fine," she replied to Sailor Moon's request with a smirk. She tossed Sailor Moon in the air by her ankle then extended her arm and pointed her two fingers at her opponent again. "Got you this time! Crescent Beam!" She screamed out shooting another beam of energy at Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon summoned her rod and swung it at the incoming beam of light to send it back at Venus. Venus saw the reflection of her attack and jumped backwards, narrowly avoiding being hit by it. "Didn't you just say something about using your own attacks against you?" Venus mockingly asked as Sailor Moon gracefully landed on her feet.

Sailor Moon smiled at her and twirled her rod and pointed it at her opponent. "I did. But when you play with dirt, you have to expect to get dirty yourself." She smiled noticing the growl on Venus' face at the conclusion of her statement. She tightened her grip on her rod and continued. "Now let me show you an original attack that you can't copy or reflect. Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

**In the Crystal Tokyo Recovery Room**

"Ugh," Makoto groaned as she fluttered her eyes open. She repositioned herself so that she was sitting up in her bed. She felt herself exhausted by the movement. '_I'm still so weak. But I can't lay here and recover anymore. I need to put an end to this war I started. Hopefully, Usagi and Minako ended it already,'_ she thought looking around the room. She turned and swung her legs over the right side of the bed. She reached to pull off one of the many monitors on her when she heard the door open behind her. She looked towards the door to see a surprised Ami, Rei, and Hotaru walk in.

"Makoto!" They exclaimed in unison, shocked to see her out of her comatose state.

"Hey guys," Makoto replied weakly, still trying to pull the monitor off herself.

"Here, let me help you with that," Ami said rushing over to help her still obviously weak friend. "How are you feeling?"

"Still a little weak and very sore," Makoto replied. "I think I somewhat returned to consciousness a few hours ago, but this is my first time being able to get up," she explained as Ami helped her remove the monitors on her body.

"That's natural," Ami explained, still continuing to help her friend. "You did just come out of a very long coma." Ami went to remove the last monitor from Makoto's body. "Hotaru, can you grab Makoto a pair of sweatpants and a shirt to wear from that drawer over there? Rei, could you come over here and help me to help her stand?" Rei and Hotaru nodded their heads and moved to assist Makoto. Ami stood on Makoto's left side with Rei on her right. "All right," Ami said to Makoto and Rei. "On three, Makoto try to stand up. One. Two. Three." On the count of three, Makoto stood out of the bed for the first time since her coma. She stumbled forward a little bit and Ami and Rei stabilized her and kept her from falling.

Hotaru walked back over and put the grey sweat clothes on the bed next to Ami. "Here you go," she said as she sat the clothes down.

"Thanks, , Ami. Thanks, Rei," she said as she began to reach for the clothes. She stopped and turned her head sharply to the right. "Rei?! What are you doing here? Aren't you working with Minako?!"

Rei, shook her head. "Not anymore. We are all here to stop the fighting and this war that Usagi and Minako have going on."

Makoto's face turned pale. "It's still going on?"

The other three senshi in the room nodded their heads in response.

"Oh no, this is all my fault," Makoto said, sitting back down on the bed and putting her head in her palms in despair.

"What do you mean?" Ami asked.

"I mean," Makoto started nervously, her voice shaking. "I started this whole war. I was upset that I was being overlooked and feeling a little jealous that Minako was the leader and I was not. I manipulated the initial argument between Usagi and Minako to get the leader position which caused Minako to quit. I didn't know she would go this far," she paused to look up at the stunned looks on the other three senshi's faces by her confession. "It's all my fault," she repeated herself in pity.

"Why didn't you tell Usagi this when we found out Minako was behind the war?!" Rei asked angrily. "We could have stopped this all back then!"

"I know," Makoto said in self-pity. "I should have. But Minako killed Michiru, and I didn't want to take the blame for that but it is all my fault."

"You're darn right it is," Rei started angrily. "Makoto, you don't even know-"

"Rei that's enough," Ami said sternly looking at the senshi of fire. "Right now is not the time to be angry." Ami turned her attention to Makoto. "And it is not the time to pity yourself. What's done is unfortunately done now and all of us in this room has played a part in this getting to what it is now. All we can do now is try our best to stop it before it gets worse."

"I just feel so sorry and responsible," Makoto said, her voice full of regret.

"You are," Ami said to Makoto. "And you should feel sorry. But now you need to come with us to express that to Minako and Usagi so we can end this useless war."

"Ok," Makoto said looking at the senshi of water. She got off the bed and went behind the privacy curtain to change. "So are we headed there now?" She called out from behind the curtain.

"No," replied Hotaru. "First, we have to go to the prison and get Haruka to come with us."

"Wait, why is Haruka in prison?" She asked, stepping from around the curtain now dressed in the sweats she was brought.

"It's a long story. A lot has happened since you've been out," Ami explained.

"Yeah," Makoto said walking over to join the rest of the senshi. "Didn't you quit the scouts?" Makoto asked Ami.

"We will explain it all on the way to the prison. Hurry, we don't have much time," Rei said walking out of the room, with Hotaru following.

"Right," Makoto said, with her and Ami following the other two out of the room.

**Outside the walls of Crystal Tokyo**

'_There are so many explosions out there,' _Mamoru thought, watching explosion after explosion happen on the battlefield between his fiance and his fiance's former friend. '_I hope Usagi is ok,'_ he thought."USAGI!" He screamed out hoping to hear the response of his fiance's voice.

Another explosion happened right after Mamoru called out his fiance's name. Sailor Moon hid behind a small boulder, hunched over with her rod in hand, trying to catch her breath from dodging the blast. '_I want to let Mamo-chan know that I'm ok,' _she thought, while panting heavily. '_But I can't risk Minako finding me right now. I need a moment to catch my breath.'_ She closed her eyes to try to steady her breathing. She opened her eyes quickly ran a few steps forward spun around and looked at the top of the boulder to see Venus standing there staring down at her. Sailor Moon raised her rod and pointed it at her former comrade, still breathing heavily.

"I see all those months in queen training caused you to lose some stamina," Venus said looking at the tired state of her former friend. "Not that you had much to begin with," Venus said with a smirk.

Sailor Moon intensified her gaze on Venus at the jab. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" She shouted out her attack with a beam of pure white light coming from her rod towards Venus. Venus stretched out her right arm and opened her palm and sent small glowing heart shaped projectile towards the beam.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" She shouted after she let the projectile go. She hopped backwards in the air to avoid being hit by the residual effects of the two attacks colliding. '_She's so tired, there's no way she can escape that blast,'_ Venus thought with a felt a tug on her hair and felt her body being pulled to the ground. "Ahh," she screamed out in shock.

Sailor Moon pulled Venus out of the air and down to the ground by her hair. Venus managed to wriggle her body to land on her feet but Sailor Moon still had her by the hair. Moon pulled the other senshi towards her and punched her hard in the gut, causing Venus to cough up a bit of blood. Venus stumbled back and tried to free herself from Sailor Moon's grip, but she could not. Moon pulled her in again and punched her hard in the gut again, causing Venus to cough up more blood. Venus stumbled back again, disoriented from the punches. '_I definitely can't free myself from her grip now,'_ Venus thought assessing her current state. She felt the tug on her hair again. '_I've got to get free,'_ she thought when she got close to her former friend, she raised her fist and punched Sailor Moon in the throat as she received another punch to the gut. Sailor Moon let go of Venus's hair as she fell to her knees nursing her throat and gasping for air. Venus stumbled backwards and fell to her knees nursing her gut while coughing up more blood, some of it dribbling out of the corners of her mouth. Both senshi looked at each other on the ground, panting, with hate in their eyes while nursing their respective injuries.

**In the Crystal Tokyo palace prison**

"Who is it?" Haruka nonchalantly asked, replying to the knock coming from the other side of the door to her cell.

"It's Ami, Makoto, Hotaru, and Rei," Ami replied to Haruka's question. "We're coming in," Ami said, opening the cell door at the conclusion of her statement. The four senshi walked through the door to see Haruka laying on her bed staring at the bare ceiling.

"What do you guys want?" Haruka asked, not breaking her stare from the ceiling.

"We need you to come with us," Ami said.

"What for?"

"We are going to present a united front to Usagi and Minako so we can stop this fighting and end this war. We need you to come with us and forgive Minako," Rei replied to Haruka.

"I hope Usagi kills her," Haruka said nonchalantly, still staring at the ceiling.

"Don't you want to end this war?" Makoto pleaded with Haruka. "Aren't you tired of all of this pointless fighting? The pointless deaths?"

"The person that was the most important to me already died," Haruka calmly responded. "And she died at the hands of someone who was supposed to be her friend. So I don't care. I hope Usagi kills her."

'_I knew this was going to be difficult,'_ Ami thought after Haruka finished her statement. "Haruka please be rational," Ami pleaded. "You know all this fighting is not good. I know you are deeply hurt by what happened to Michuru but if you just come with us and forgive Minako-"

"For you to be so smart you seem to not understand very well," Haruka interrupted Ami, agitated. She sat up and stared into Ami's uneasy face. "Minako killed Michiru, my girlfriend. Someone who was Michiru's friend killed her, my girlfriend. Someone who was my friend killed Michiru, my girlfriend. Someone who was YOUR friend killed Michiru, my girlfriend," Haruka started getting louder and louder with each sentence. "So what I'm saying is I don't care about this war. And since I blew my chance at killing Minako myself and lost my powers for it, I hope Usagi kills her." She paused to look at the stunned expressions on the other four girls faces. "And the reason I hope Usagi kills her is because I will never forgive Minako for what she did. So to answer your original question, no I will not come with you."

**Outside the walls of Crystal Tokyo**

"USAGI!" Mamoru ran over to his fiance who was still on her knees gasping for air and holding her throat. He held her in his arms. "Are you ok?"

Sailor Moon winced as a tear came out her eye. She gulped and took a deep breath. "I'm… fine…," she gasped out, never breaking her gaze on Venus who was staring at her clutching her stomach and coughing up blood.

"Usagi, you guys need to stop this," he said. "You are not fine. You're clutching your throat and gasping for air. End this now. You two pummeling each other isn't solving anything." He looked at his fiance who never broke her gaze from her opponent. "Usagi, stop this. Do you hear me?" He question was once again met with silence. "Usagi? Usagi!"

"Look out!" Sailor Moon called out. She stood to her feet and pushed Mamoru to the side causing him to fall to the ground. She reached her left arm up and caught Venus' right fist in her palm. She raised her right arm and balled her hand into a fist and punched Venus in the face. Venus flew a few feet back from the from the force of the punch and landed on her back with her eyes closed. Sailor Moon stared at Venus' unmoving body on the ground, while trying to catch her own breath. She slowly turned around and looked at Mamoru. "Are you ok?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said trying to stand up. "Argh," he screamed out in pain while trying to get up. And fell back to the ground.

"What happened?" Sailor Moon asked walking over to her fiance.

"My knee," he grumbled out. "I think it sprained when I was pushed."

"Mamo-chan, I'm sorry," Sailor Moon apologized. "I didn't realize I pushed you so hard."

"It's fine I'm just going to need your help standing, that's all," he said to her attempting to get up again. She reached out her arm and he reach for and using her strength to help pull himself up. "It looks like it's over Usako," he said staring into his fiance eyes.

She smiled to herself. "Yes it is." She pulled him in close and hugged him with her eyes closed and her head buried in his chest. He closed his eyes and hugged her back running his fingers through her hair. She felt his hand hastily move to her arm and she flew to the side.

"Usako, look out!" he called as he pushed her. As Sailor Moon flew to the side she saw a familiar small glowing heart projectile connected with the chest of her fiance. "ARGH!" He loudly screamed out as his body was engulfed by the resulting explosion.

"MAMO-CHAN!"" Sailor Moon screamed out horrified. She hit the ground and immediately got up trying to run into the explosion.

'_No, not again,'_ Venus thought, looking towards the resulting explosion from the attack. '_It was meant for her. Please Mamoru, be ok.'_

Sailor Moon rushed through the explosion. When the smoke cleared she was holding the body of Mamoru in her arms, her back to Venus. His blood dripping all around him. "Mamo-chan, please, say something, Mamo-chan!" She continued to scream anxiously.

"U.. sa..ko.." He panted out weakly. He opened his eyes and looked into her face. He coughed up some blood.

"Mamo-chan, please be ok. Mamo-chan, no!" Sailor Moon anxiously cried out through tears.

"End…," he started. He coughed a few more times, more blood rushing out his mouth. "This," he finished, he closed his eyes and let his head droop to the side. His breathing slowed to a stop. Sailor Moon collapsed with the body of her fiance still in her arms. She began crying heavily over his deceased body.

"MAMO-CHAN!" She screamed into the sky in a mixture of grief and anguish.

'_No, the blast was meant for her,'_ Venus thought, with tears welling up in her eyes. '_She would have survived it. I never meant for anyone else to die.'_ Venus slowly walked towards the crouched weeping body of Sailor Moon. She reached out and put her left hand on Usagi's right shoulder. "Usagi," she started slowly and softly, "I-"

"I'm going to kill you," Sailor Moon said in a soft barely audible voice, interrupting Venus.

"What did you say?" Venus asked, missing what her former friend said

Sailor Moon dropped her deceased fiance's body and summoned her rod again. She quickly stood up and swung her rod, smacking it across the face of Venus who flew a few hundred feet from where they were standing. Venus' body hadn't even hit the ground before Sailor Moon took off after it ready to attack again. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"


	20. 5:37 PM

Chapter 20

5:37 pm

**Outside the walls of Crystal Tokyo**

Venus' body hit the ground with a loud thud. '_This has gone too far,'_ she thought while quickly getting to her hands and knees hearing Sailor Moon's feet rush to her. She coughed and wiped a few droplets of blood from the corner of her mouth. "Usagi, I'm-," she started, raising her head to look into Sailor Moon's direction. She felt the hard metal from Sailor Moon's rod smack into the left side the side of her face, sending her spiraling a few feet to the right. She laid on the ground focusing on not losing consciousness. She heard the footsteps of Sailor Moon slowly walk towards her.

"I don't want to hear anything else you have to say," Sailor Moon started, walking slowly towards her former friend. Tears of sadness and anger were running down her face as she spoke. "You killed my fiancé, Minako. You killed him and Michiru. You don't get to speak anymore." She stopped over the body of Venus laying on the ground who was struggling to move her arms and legs.

"But Usagi, I-," Venus tried to start again in a low voice, gasping for air as she struggled to get the words out.

"I SAID DON'T SPEAK!" Moon angrily screamed as she raised her rod straight above her head and brought it down hard against Venus' back.

"AHHH," the senshi of love screamed out in pain at the impact of the strike. Her body stopped moving and her breath slowed down as she started to lose consciousness. Her eyes started to close and she felt the white gloved hand of Sailor Moon grab her by her chin and raise her to her feet. Venus struggled to open her eyes to look Sailor Moon in the face.

"You don't get to just pass out, Minako," Moon started, staring angrily into the face of her opponent. "That's the easy way out of this. I could let you pass out, and take your powers and lock you in prison. But that's the easy way. That's showing you mercy for all that you have done." Moon tightened her grip on Venus' chin.

"Please, Usagi," Venus heaved out between deep long breaths. "Please listen to me." She weakly raised her arms and put her hands on the arm of Sailor Moon, trying to release her chin from the strong grip.

Sailor Moon shook her head at the request of the orange and white clad senshi. "I'm not listening to anything you have to say. You are a murderer, a terrorist, and an extremely disloyal friend. You don't get mercy, you don't get requests." She pulled Venus by the chin so that her face was only a few inches away from her own. "What you will get, is to feel pain. It will be nothing close to the pain I feel now, in this moment. But you will feel pain," Moon said emotionless as she started into the face of Venus, with blood dripping from the corners of her mouth. She shoved Venus back to the ground and pointed her rod at her crumpled body. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" She shouted out her attack as a beam of pure white energy emerged from her rod and headed towards the body of Venus.

**In the Crystal Tokyo Palace Prison**

"You can't be serious right now!" Makoto screamed at the former senshi.

"You're so selfish and you're only thinking about yourself!" Rei also screamed.

"Haruka, I know you've lost a lot, but if we don't end this war, everyone is going to lose so much more," Ami chimed in.

"I said no," Haruka said sternly to the three Inner Senshi. She stood up and sharply turned her head towards Rei. "And, who are you, of all people to call me selfish? You saw her kill Michiru and you still went and joined her side. Just because you've now had a change of heart doesn't give you a right to get high and mighty with me." Rei looked down at her feet at the conclusion of Haruka's statement.

"Hey Haruka, we have all made mistakes during this war," Makoto said, putting her arm around Rei's shoulder to comfort her. "Don't start being rude. We are now trying to do the right thing and end it before more innocent lives are lost."

"You're the most foolish for forgiving her, Makoto, " Haruka said to the senshi of thunder. "She put you in a coma for goodness sake. How can you be so quick to forgive her?"

"Because," Makoto started uneasily. She looked into the face of Haruka and took a breath then continued. "Because, I'm the one who manipulated this war to begin with."

"Wait, what?" Haruka said shocked and angry.

"Well, I was upset because I was overlooked and Minako wasn't doing a good job as leader and-," Makoto started to explain.

"So you started this?!" Haruka questioned, her eyes widening and voice getting louder and more intense.

"I didn't know it would go this far," Makoto defended herself. "I just thought-," she started. She suddenly felt her body being pushed and her back slamming up against the closest wall. She was pinned to the wall with Haruka holding her in place by the collar of her shirt. Hotaru took a step back into the doorway, her body trembling in fear.

"Haruka, stop!" Rei yelled at Haruka, rushing to her right side to try to loosen her grip on Makoto.

"Let her go! She just got out of a coma!" Ami yelled on the other side trying to free Makoto as well.

"So you are the reason Michiru is dead?!" Haruka loudly questioned the brown haired senshi, ignoring the pleas of the other two senshi. "You did this?!" She screamed at her, tightening the grip on her collar and pressing her harder into the wall.

"Indirectly, I guess," Makoto gasped trying to free herself from Haruka's grip. "I didn't know that it would go that far, though."

"Let go of her!" Ami and Rei screamed to Haruka, trying to convince her to release her grip. Haruka released Makoto from her grip and Makoto fell to the ground. She rubbed her neck and tried to regain her breath as Ami and Rei rushed over to help her to her feet.

"Get out," Haruka yelled at the four girls in her cell. "All of you, get out!" She screamed.

"Look Haruka, now that you know I inadvertently started this, you have no reason to be mad at Minako," Makoto reasoned, standing to her feet. "So be mad at me. I can take it. But come with us to stop this."

"Come with you?!" Haruka questioned with a chuckle. "I'm not going anywhere with you. You're the one who started this."

"But Haruka, Makoto just explained the situation to you. You have no reason to not help us. You don't have to be mad at Minako," Rei pleaded.

Haruka approached Rei quickly. Ami stood in between Rei and Haruka, and put her hands on the chest of Haruka, trying to keep the distance between the two. "I can be mad at whoever I want to be mad at," Haruka started, pointing her finger in Rei's face. "I'm the one who lost their girlfriend here. Makoto may have manipulated this war into starting, but Minako pulled the trigger. I'm mad at them both. And what did I tell you about getting high and mighty with me you traitor," Haruka finished, stopping her attempted approach towards the fire senshi

"Insults are unnecessary Haruka," Ami said removing her hands from Haruka's chest. "We know you are upset but we want you to think rational about all of this. So please-"

"I'm so sick of all of you guys telling me to think rational when I'm the only person who has lost someone close to them." She raised her and slapped Ami across the face, causing the blue haired senshi's head to turn and leaving a red mark on her left cheek. "GET OUT!" She screamed once again.

Rei rush over to nurse and comfort her blue haired friend and Makoto quickly approached Haruka with her fists balled. "There is no need to put your hands on anyone," Makoto growled at the former senshi of wind.

"So what are you going to do?" Haruka asked balling up her fists.

"Oh I'll show you," Makoto said raising her fist to strike the former outer senshi.

"ENOUGH!" Hotaru screamed from the doorway. Everyone looked in her direction. "Let's go guys," she said to Ami, Rei and Makoto. "Haruka doesn't want to help and we can't make her. Besides she doesn't have it in her to do the right thing."

"What did you say to me?!" Haruka asked, offended, taking a step towards Hotaru.

"Take another step towards her and I'll knock your lights out," Makoto threatened Haruka, fists balled up.

"I'd like to see you try," she retorted, balling her hands into fists and stepping towards the brown haired senshi.

"I said stop," Hotaru commanded the two angry girls. Makoto and Haruka stopped looking at each other and turned their attention to Hotaru. "Ami, Rei, Makoto," she started, looking at each girl as she said their name. "Haruka can't help us because she doesn't have it in her to do the right thing. We need to stop pleading with her and go end this before it gets any worse. Haruka can't see past her own selfishness to see the bigger picture. She can't even see past her own selfishness to see she isn't the only one who lost someone important to them throughout all of this." She looked at Haruka before continuing. "I lost Setsuna, because you killed her. Not Minako. You. And you killed her because you wanted to put your own selfish desires over the right thing to do. That's all Setsuna wanted you to do, the right thing." Haruka looked down at her feet at the conclusion of Hotaru's last statement. "You're not capable of doing the right thing, because the right thing tends to be the harder thing to do. You said that being a senshi was about making hard decisions and I haven't seen you make one yet. It was easier for you to kill Minako by destroying her planet than working with the rest of the team to find another resolution. It was easier for you to bully me into going along with your plan. It was easier for you to kill Setsuna instead of listening to reason. It was easier for you to manipulate Usagi into signing off on that horrible mission. And now, it's easier for you to sit in this cell than forgive two girls who made some horrible decisions. So Ami, Rei, and Makoto, let's go. We have to be senshi and make this hard decision to forgive and unite Minako and Usagi to end this war." Hotaru turned to leave the doorway of Haruka's cell and walk back into the hallway. Ami, Rei and Makoto all began to walk towards the door to leave. They stopped at the sound of a sniffle. They turned and looked at Haruka who had tears rolling down her cheeks, hitting the floor.

"I just," Haruka startedsoftly through tears. She dropped to her knees and covered her face with her hands and sobbed heavily. "I just miss her so much." She bent over with her forehead touching the floor sobbing. The four girls came back into the cell and stood around her. "I didn't mean to do the terrible things I have done. I just miss her. Do you guys know how that feels? To lose the person you love so tragically?! Do you?!" She looked up at the four girls surrounding her who now had sympathetic tears in their eyes as they empathized with their hurt friend. She sobbed for a few minutes longer with the four girls comforting her. She stood up and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry everyone. I'm sorry Rei and Makoto for insulting you guys. I'm sorry Ami for slapping you. And Hotaru," She said looking at the young girl. "I'm so sorry for forcing you for to come with me to destroy Venus, I'm sorry for killing Setsuna. I am sorry for misleading you into thinking that was what being a senshi is about. I am so sorry."

Hotaru looked into the face Haruka. "I forgive you Haruka."

Haruka smiled at Hotaru. "Thank you. Your forgiveness means everything to me. I'm so glad you were able to-," Haruka started.

"I'm forgiving you because I have to, so I can continue to move on and forgive myself for the parts I played in this," Hotaru started. "I'm also forgiving you because forgiveness seems to be the only way to end this war that has started. But, I'm still upset with you Haruka."

Haruka looked down and her face turned slightly red. "I understand," she responded softly.

"So does this mean you're going to come with us and help us end this between Usagi and Minako?" Rei asked Haruka.

"I don't want to," Haruka started looking at Rei. She shifted her gaze to the stern face of Hotaru. "But Hotaru's right. Forgiveness is the only way to end this. It will be hard to forgive Minako for what she has done. But, it's the right thing to do," Haruka finished smiling at Hotaru. Hotaru returned the smile.

"Great, so enough of this," Makoto started, pulling out her transformation wand. "Let's transform, teleport out there and stop this."

"We probably shouldn't teleport," Rei said, putting her hand on Makoto's, motioning for her to wait. "They're fighting pretty hard out there and we wouldn't want to get hit by a stray attack."

Ami nodded her head. "Great idea, Rei," she said looking and smiling at her friend. "But since we aren't teleporting, we need to get a move on. Now." All the girls nodded their heads at Ami's suggestion. They all turned and rushed quickly out of the cell.

**Outside the walls of Crystal Tokyo**

Sailor Moon stood over the edge of the small crater her attack caused. '_Where did she go?'_ she thought as she stared into the empty crater. A tear ran down her cheek as she stared. '_Oh Mamoru,'_ she thought, closing her eyes and dropping to her knees. She put her hands on the ground beside her as she hung her head low and let a few more tears rolls out. '_Why Mamo-chan? Why did she have to kill you?'_ She wiped away the few remaining tears with her arm and stood back up. '_Now is not the time to be sad,'_ she thought, trying to pull herself back from the intense sadness. '_I have to finish this. I have to avenge him.'_ She stood up, tilted her head back, and took a deep breath. "Minako!' She screamed out loud. "Where are you?!"

Sailor Venus held her breath at the conclusion of her former friends question. '_I'm so happy I had enough energy to teleport to avoid that blast,'_ she thought, barely breathing and barely conscious behind a boulder, blocking her from the view of Sailor Moon. '_She's going to find me soon. I don't have enough energy to fight. I don't want to anymore,'_ Venus thought. '_This has gone way too far. I killed Michiru, I killed Mamoru. I didn't mean to but I did. This is all my fault,'_ she thought, feeling pitiful. '_How did I become so consumed by my anger and my feelings that I let it get to this point? I don't even know how to end it now.'_ She closed her eyes and used the boulder to help herself up. '_I just have to try to apologize again. But if that doesn't work,'_ she started. She shook her head, stopping herself from finishing that thought. '_Let me just hope that it does.'_ Leaning on the boulder for support she walked around the boulder to see the backside of Sailor Moon standing over the crater. "Here I am Usagi," Venus called out to her, out of breath.

Sailor Moon turned around at her voice and glared at her. "Of course you'd try to sneak up behind me you murderous snake," she said in a cold hate-filled tone. "Too afraid to attack me head on." Sailor Moon tightened the grip on her wand and began to walk towards Venus.

"I don't want to fight you anymore Usagi," Venus pleaded out of breath."I give up. You win. You were right, I was wrong. Just please have mercy."

"Why should I believe you?" Sailor Moon said, still slowly walking towards Venus, twirling her rod as she walked.

"I'll prove it to you," Venus said. She crossed her arms over her face and broke her transformation. She put her arms back down at her side. "See Usagi, I don't want to fight anymore. You don't have to do this. I'm sorry," Minako cried out as Sailor Moon stopped her approach inches in front of her. Minako dropped to her knees and put her face in her hands as she continued to sob. "I'm so sorry," she said through tears. Minako heard the sound of metal hit the ground next to her. She removed her face from her palms and looked towards the direction of the sound, to see that Sailor Moon had dropped her rod. "Oh thank you Usagi," she said graciously while looking at the rod on the ground. She began to turn her head to look up at her former friend. "Thank you for showing me mer-," she started, interrupted by the white gloved right hand of Sailor Moon gripping her throat. Sailor Moon gripped her throat tighter, causing Minako to gasp out in pain, and lifted her off the ground into the air.

"You've gone way too far Minako," Moon started, with her face cold and emotionless. "And there are no apologies you can give now that can change your fate." A tear escaped Sailor Moon's eye as she started her next statement. "You killed my fiance, the king of Crystal Tokyo. It's time for me to end this." At the conclusion of her statement she raised her left arm and balled her hand into a fist.

"Usagi, don't do this. Please," Minako pleaded, gasping due to the tightness of Moon's grip on her throat. She saw the white gloved fist come at her face and felt the connection. When the fist pulled away Minako felt blood rushing from her nostrils and from her mouth, her face red with pain. She saw the fist coming at her again, and felt the connection again, feeling more pain than the first time. She felt it again and again, each time Minako losing more consciousness as each punch connected with her face. '_I guess this is it,'_ Minako thought. '_She won't listen to reason. Though I don't blame her.'_ She closed her eyes, feeling another punch connect with her face. '_I guess for everything I did, I deserve this.'_ Minako relaxed her muscles and let her body let go of consciousness. She took a deep breath as she accepted her fate.

"Get off of, ME," Minako heard an enraged Usagi scream out as her body fell to the ground. She struggled to open up her eyes and saw Rei, Ami, Haruka, and Makoto restraining Sailor Moon and pulling her away from Minako. She saw Hotaru rushing over to her body.

"Hold on Minako, I'll heal you," Hotaru said reaching out her arms. She reached Minako's body and put her hands on her chest. Minako felt the warmth of Hotaru's healing ability flow through her body. She felt the pain in her body ease slowly as Hotaru continued to heal her. She closed her eyes and continued to let the healing power flow through her body.

"Let me go," Sailor Moon furiously screamed out, trying to wrestle herself away from the grip of the four girls holding on to her, never breaking focus on Minako. Minako opened her eyes and fearfully watched Sailor Moon struggle to get free to continue attacking her.

"Usagi, it's over," Ami said to the furious girl, trying to restrain her.

"Stop it, Usagi, calm down," Makoto chimed in, struggling to hold her.

"Let it go, Usagi," Rei said, trying to hold her back.

"Get off," she screamed pulling away from the four girls. She ran towards the body of Minako. Haruka rushed forward and tackled Sailor Moon to the ground. "Usagi, you have to stop this," Haruka said, pinning a struggling Moon to the ground.

"I can't let it go," Moon started with tears welling up in her eyes. "I won't. She killed Mamoru," Sailor Moon screamed out. Everyone turned to look at Minako.

"I'm sorry," Minako said softly with tears streaming down her blood-stained face. "I didn't mean to hit him at all. And I definitely didn't mean to kill him. Usagi, I'm so sorry. Lock me up for life and take my powers. I don't deserve them."

"You deserve death," Sailor Moon screamed out, still wrestling to free herself from Haruka's grip.

"I'm so sorry for everything that I have done so far," Minako continued remorsefully. "Haruka, I didn't mean to kill Michiru. I didn't even know that I was strong enough to," Minako apologized to Haruka. Haruka angrily glared at Minako laying on the ground. "Makoto, I'm sorry for the fight and the injuries. I'm sorry for starting this stupid war to begin with," Minako continued, crying harder than before. "Please forgive me," she asked, through her tears. "I don't deserve your forgiveness, but please, just please find a way to forgive me. I'm so sorry." She cried harder.

"Rei, Ami, Makoto," Haruka called out to the three Inner Senshi, while looking back at them. "Come restrain Usagi." The three Inner Senshi nodded their heads and came over to hold their struggling leader down. Haruka got up and walked over to where Minako was lying. She looked at Minako and her tear and blood stained face. She knelt down and put a hand on her shoulder. "Minako, I am so angry with for what you did. I'm not sure I will ever get over this anger I feel. But, I do forgive you."

"Haruka," Minako said through tears. "Th-"

"Hold on, I'm not finished. As angry as I am with you, I hope that you don't have that same amount of anger at me for destroying your planet. I'm sorry for that. It was wrong of me. Please forgive me."

"I do," Minako said, with a weak smile on her face and tears still streaming from her eyes. "And I'm not angry. I understand. When you've been hurt badly, you do things out of the ordinary, that you don't mean to do.

"Thanks, Minako," Haruka said returning the smile. Haruka turned back to see Ami, Rei and Makoto still restraining the struggling Sailor Moon. "Usagi, you have to forgive her. She wants to end this. Forgiveness is the only way to do so," she called back to her future queen.

"No," Usagi screamed out in rage and despair struggling harder to get free. "No. No. No. No. No!" Usagi continued to scream. "She killed Mamoru, I can't forgive her," she screamed erratically with tears streaming from her eyes, her body beginning to tremble. "She took him from me. I can't. I won't. I-," she started. Tears began to roll down her face faster. "I miss him so much," she cried out. She stopped struggling and began to cry. "Mamo-chan," she whined out between tears while Ami, Rei and Makoto comforted her.

"Hotaru, you can stop," Minako said to her healer, as she began to sit up. "I'm good enough now." Hotaru removed her hands from the chest of Minako and knelt beside her as she watched Minako get up. Minako sat up and moved to her feet. She slowly approached her former leader, limping from the pain she felt in her body. She squatted down in front of Usagi's face as tears welled up in her eyes. "Can you guys let her go?" Minako asked the other three senshi. They nodded, let go of Sailor Moon and stepped back. Minako took a deep breath as she began talking. "Usagi, I am so sorry," she started her apology. "I'm sorry for killing Mamoru," she said, her voice choking when she said name, "I'm sorry for starting a war. I'm sorry for doubting you as a future queen. I'm asking for your forgiveness and mercy Usagi. Please. I love you. You're one of my best friends. I was just a foolish hurt girl throughout all of this and I was completely wrong. I'm so sorry."

Sailor Moon cried, laying on the ground, for a few more minutes after the completion of the apology. "I'm going to miss him Minako," she finally responded through her tears. "I'm going to miss him so much."

"I know Usagi," she said, touching the face and comforting her crying friend. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"I," Sailor Moon started, trying to stop crying. "I forgive you Minako. And I'm sorry too for carrying on this war and doubting your ability to be leader of the scouts. We took it too far." Minako reached down to console her weeping friend.

"Guys," Makoto said softly, looking down at the ground. Minako and Sailor Moon looked at her with their tear stained eyes. "I'm sorry too," she said to them. Her apology was met with looks of confusion from the both of them. "I," she started explaining, taking a deep breath. "I started this whole war. I was feeling unappreciated when Usagi forgot to give me a duty when she was assigning them all out and I was jealous of Minako because she was the leader and I thought I could do it better. So I started making you doubt her abilities Usagi, which started the argument and this war," Makoto finished, her body trembling. "Please forgive me," she asked with tears welling up in her eyes as she looked back towards the ground.

Minako helped Sailor Moon to her feet and they both walked over to the trembling body of Makoto. They looked at each other before turning to Makoto. "We forgive you," they said in unison as they hugged her tightly.

"And Makoto," Sailor Moon started, breaking up the embrace between the three senshi "I'm sorry for forgetting about you when assigning roles and duties. That was irresponsible of me and I did not think about how much it would hurt your feelings."

"No, Usagi," Makoto said, stopping her apology. "Don't apologize. I should have handled the situation much differently. It didn't need to go this far."

"Well, I'm sorry anyway," Sailor Moon apologized to her friend, continuing their group hug. She turned and looked at Hotaru, Haruka, Ami and Rei with a smile on her face. "Everyone get in here!" She exclaimed happily. Hotaru, Haruka and Ami walked up to join in on the group embrace. Rei lagged behind with an uneasy look on her face. "What's the matter, Rei?" Sailor Moon asked the senshi of fire.

"Usagi, I'm sorry for betraying you guys and joining Minako in the war. I shouldn't have-"

"Oh Rei. I'm done with apologies. Besides you do hurtful things to me all the time so why start apologizing now," Usagi said with a playful smirk.

"Remember you said that the next time I criticize your intelligence do-do brain," Rei said playfully as she joined in on the group hug.

The girls continued their hug for a few more seconds then broke it. "So where do we go from here?" Ami asked.

"I think," Sailor Moon started. "We all have played a part, either willingly or unwillingly, in getting us to this point. So I say we just let the past be the past and move on. And in the future TALK about however we may be feeling about each other to each other."

"Agreed!" Everyone said in unison.

"So what's the first thing that we do?" Makoto asked.

"I'm not really sure," Sailor Moon replied, pulling out her communicator. She started to open it. "I guess we should- OH MY GOD," she exclaimed after looking at her communicator.

"What is it?" Haruka asked concerned by Sailor Moon's outburst.

"It's 5:37 p.m. on the day of crystallization," Sailor Moon said. "I have to be on the throne, now."

"Then what are you waiting on Usagi?" Rei asked, grabbing onto Usagi and Ami. "Everyone grab arms and teleport us back to the palace." Everyone linked arms and Sailor Moon closed her eyes as the group was enveloped in a bright white light. When the light faded, they opened their eyes and were in the throne room of the Crystal Tokyo castle at the bottom of the four crystal steps leading up to the throne. Sailor Moon broke from the grasp of her friends and ran up the stairs to the throne and sat down. She sat there for a few seconds and looked down at her friends who looked up at her anxiously.

"Are you getting you new powers?" Ami asked.

"Is anything happening at all?" Rei chimed in.

"I don't feel any different," Sailor Moon replied. She pulled out her communicator and checked the time. "Oh no, it's 5:38. It was 5:38 when I sat down," she said glumly. "I was too late." She hung her head low as tears returned to her eyes. All of the senshi hung their heads low, disappointed at the news and in themselves. Sailor Moon stood up from the throne, broke her transformation and walked down the steps into a silent embrace from her friends.

"I'm sorry Usagi," Minako spoke up. "If I hadn't sta-"

"Hey," Usagi said, looking at her with a weak smile. "What did I say about any more apologies."

"I know," Minako said sadly looking down at the ground. "It's just-"

"Don't worry about it," Usagi reassured her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "It's not your fault." Usagi felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see Makoto smiling at her.

"Who needs those queenly powers anyway right?" Makoto asked, trying to cheer her friend up. "I know I'm still going to respect you as queen of Crystal Tokyo without them."

"Me too," Ami agreed smiling at Usagi, also putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Me three," Rei piped up, trying to cheer up her friend.

"All hail, Neo-Queen Serenity!" Minako exclaimed, kneeling and bowing her head out of respect to Usagi. All of the other sensi followed this act as Usagi stood above them.

"Thanks guys," Usagi said, feeling better. "Who says I need those extra powers anyway?"

"I do." A voice coming from the left side of the throne room exclaimed. Usagi and all of the senshi raised their heads and turned towards the sound of the unknown voice. They saw a woman with creamy white skin, light grey eyes, black lipstick and floor length black pigtails emerging from a vortex of darkness where the voice came from. She wore a strapless, skin-tight, black dress that came down to her ankles before the dress there were 7 inch black high heeled shoes on her feet. She walked slowly towards the throne and headed up the four small crystal steps as the senshi watched in confusion. She sat down on the throne and started an evil smile at the group of confused and awe struck senshi that stood before her.

"Hey, get off Usagi's throne!" Rei exclaimed readying her transformation wand.

"Yeah get out of here!" Makoto said following Rei's lead.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ami asked, readying for battle.

"And who do you think you are?" Minako questioned, pulling out her transformation wand as well. Haruka stood behind the four with clenched hands as Hotaru stood beside her, glaring intently at the mysterious woman on the Crystal Tokyo throne. Usagi continued to stare at this woman in a mixture of confusion and awe.

The mysterious woman continued her evil smile at the senshi. "No need to get all huffy and angry," she started. Her voice was as melodic as it was dark and cold. A voice that you would listen to and fear at the same time. "Since little Usagi here missed her deadline," she started, pointing her finger towards Usagi as she said her name. "You can call me, Nega Queen Serenity."


End file.
